Mi adorable guardiana
by Maestro Guerrero
Summary: Después de haber sido asesinado por ángeles caídos, Issei despertará junto a una hermosa y exótica jovencita, quien le ayudará no solo a superar todo el mal que ha pasado y los obstáculos que vendrán, sino que también se empeñará en sanar su afligido corazón [Capítulo 5 subido]
1. Capítulo 1: Tierno Despertar

**Saludos a todos, queridos amigos.**

 **¿Qué tal están? ¿Bien? Me alegro si es así. Después de todo este tiempo regreso para traerles algo innovador en cierto sentido, pero primero por favor permítanme expresar mis sinceras disculpas con todos ustedes debido a mi tardanza, también por el hecho de que esté haciendo esto… bueno, se me ha hecho algo difícil, sólo tuve un lamentable bajón de inspiración con esta historia y por ello he decidido hacer este reboot. Creo que va a ir bien el que haya tomado esta decisión**

 **Espero que a muchos les pueda volver gustar esta nueva versión. Y sin más que decir, los dejo para que puedan leer.**

 **Mi adorable guardiana**

 **Capítulo 1: Un tierno despertar / La compañera ideal**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por los espacios sin tapar de la ventana de la habitación, pegando directamente en la cara de cierto muchacho de cabello corto color castaño, quien se encontraba durmiendo. Muy a su pesar tuvo que despertarse forzosamente por aquel hecho, mostrando un rostro cansado y algo demacrado.

—Uuuuhhh… —expresó el joven con un tono casi inaudible y que expresaba su disgusto. Con pesadez dirigió su mano hacia su cara para taparla, aunque sea un poco, del brillo del astro solar —Rayos… que sueño más extraño y… terrorífico que he tenido. Con ésta ya van dos veces que me ocurre lo mismo, fantaseo con la misma situación o casi la misma. Ahora… creo que por culpa de eso me siento mareado… —dijo luego, con su tono de voz un poco más alto pero sin dejar de oírse malhumorado. Sí, una mala noche tenía como consecuencia aquellos desafortunados efectos secundarios de los cuales sufría Issei en ese momento.

El joven de cabello castaño se había despertado además con una resaca sumada a los mareos anteriormente dichos, y todo se debía a que había soñado, de una manera bastante vívida, que él fue empalado con una lanza de luz por un extraño hombre que vestía una gabardina oscura, quien tenía una mirada atemorizante y, por sobre todo, poseía alas negras en su espalda, siendo ése el detalle más impactante de todos. Cabe mencionar que, tan solo la noche anterior, había tenido otra pesadilla casi igual pero… más dolorosa, en la cual fantaseó con una chica llamada Amano Yuuma, quien le había pedido una cita a la cual el joven accedió, sólo para que al final, en el día de dicha cita, ella se transformara en nada menos que un ángel caído, con las mismas alas del hombre del sueño anteriormente descrito… y lo asesinó.

La mirada de Issei, la cual estaba fijada en el techo, expresando melancolía y malestar, se fue transformando progresivamente en una seria y desconfiada.

—"No creo que me esté volviendo loco… ¿o sí?" —se pregunta internamente el castaño, quien dudaba hasta de su propia cordura sin sentido alguno —"No, no me estoy volviendo loco, pero… ¿por qué siento que hay… algo más en todo esto? Sí, ni yo mismo puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de aclararme… siento que todo esto va más allá de simples pesadillas. Las noté… muy reales, como si de verdad hubieran ocurrido. Yo… No lo sé… sinceramente no sé qué está pasando y tampoco sé lo que estoy diciendo… ¡Ah carajo, esto es muy complicado!" —.

Parecía que, en cualquier momento, le estaba por agarrar un ataque de nervios al pobre muchacho de corta cabellera castaña por estar debatiéndose internamente a un ritmo demasiado elevado y al cual no estaba acostumbrado. Él siempre fue alguien de pensamientos simples, alguien a quien no le gustaba complicarse la vida… pero ese día él se encontraba actuando de una manera impropia de él, una manera que no era casual, y todo se debía a aquellas pesadillas de las cuales no encontraba explicación alguna y por las que se sentía así, aunque... eso iba a ser, muy por lejos, lo más extraño que le ocurriría.

Al querer levantarse de la cama, para poder espabilar y aclarar sus pensamientos con el agua de la ducha, descubre inmediatamente que no puede hacerlo, de hecho… ahora que su atención estaba totalmente centrada en su catre descubre que ésta tiene un bulto singularmente grande… o mejor dicho enorme, del tamaño de un cuerpo humano. Sea lo que sea que estuviera debajo de las sabanas mantenía prisionero el cuerpo de Issei del pecho hacia abajo, además de lograr que se mantenga petrificado en su lugar y presa de un miedo que empezaba a hacer mella en su interior por pensar que se trataba de algo espeluznante.

Pero lo siguiente que oyó cerca de él lo dejó más que estupefacto…

—Mmmmm… —.

Claramente pudo oír un murmullo leve salir de debajo de las sábanas… un murmullo que fue pronunciado con un tono de voz femenino.

—"¿P-Pero qué…?" —ahora la sorpresa y la confusión colmaban su interior al haber escuchado aquel sonido tan cerca de él, ¿había escuchado con claridad aquel sonido hecho por una voz femenina? ¿No será que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Parecía que no puesto que lo sentía muy real… aunque bien podía tratarse de otro sueño.

Después de tragar saliva con fuerza, ya que su mente empezó a maquinar sobre una escena totalmente imposible de ese momento, dirige su mano derecha con lentitud y con ella toma las sábanas con las cuales se tapaba para poder levantarlas, llevándose la sorpresa más grande de toda su vida, una sorpresa que jamás hubiera esperado o se hubiera imaginado en sus sueños más locos: allí, encima de él, dormía plácidamente una preciosa chica de larga cabellera blanca, y sumada a esa imagen tan insólita y a la vez hermosa se podían ver con claridad dos grandes orejas zorrunas en la cabeza de la muchacha –ambas del tamaño de un puño, incluso un poco más grandes- además de poseer siete colas de la misma especie animal –por lo que Issei pudo llegar a contar-, todos esos detalles tenían obviamente el color del cabello de la jovencita. Ella no estaba desnuda, llevaba puesta ropa interior, pero… aun así Issei trataba de aplacar los pensamientos sucios que afloraban en su mente al sentir el par de pechos bastante grandes de la chica al apoyarse sobre él.

Ahora el pobre muchacho de corto cabello castaño lucía shockeado, confundido, sorprendido y un largo etcétera por lo que estaba presenciando, todos sus males fueron completamente dejados de lado para quedarse solamente observando, contemplando sin decir palabra alguna o siquiera cuestionarse nada, la belleza de aquella exótica jovencita como si estuviera hipnotizado. Ni siquiera profundizó en el hecho de que aquella chica tenía esos detallitos en su cabeza y la parte baja de su espalda.

—"¡¿P-Pero q… quién es ella?! ¡¿P-Por qué… o c-cómo… cómo es que sucedió esto?!" —gritó el muchacho en sus pensamientos. Si bien sus pesadillas antes casi le hicieron tener un ataque de nervios, ahora la imagen de esa muchacha semidesnuda en su cama, sobre él, estaba logrando exaltarle demasiado.

De repente, por fuera de su habitación, suena otra voz que lo saca forzosamente de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Isseeee! ¡Levántate ya! ¡Llegarás tarde a la academia! —exclama su madre, la cual ahora se la veía subiendo las escaleras, yendo directamente hacia el cuarto del muchacho.

La nervios del pobre muchacho no hicieron más que aumentar al escuchar el llamado de su madre y escuchar sus pasos que indicaban que se estaba acercando hacia su posición. Se estremeció en gran medida al imaginarse la cara que pondría su progenitora si lo encuentra aun en cama pero esta vez… con una chica durmiendo sobre él. También el hecho de que no se pudiera levantar ya que no quería sacar a la extraña y linda inquilina de sus dulces sueños.

—¿¡Q-Qué…?! ¡E-Espera, todavía no estoy listo! ¡Dame un momento para prepararme, por favor! —le responde el chico, sin otra cosa que se le pueda ocurrir para decir o hacer y así evitar o, por lo menos, retrasar la llegada de su madre.

—¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo, jovencito! ¡No esperaré nada, vamos apúrate! —seguía gritando su madre, oyéndose aún más cerca y poniendo los pelos de punta a su pobre hijo, quien no hacía más que temblar.

Lamentablemente, con todo el ruido mañanero ensordecedor que estaban provocando madre e hijo logran despertar a la inocente jovencita que antes dormía sin sobresaltos… hasta ahora.

—¿E-Eh…? ¿Q-Qué… qué pasó? —empezó a preguntar la muchachita, con aquel gran desconcierto que cualquier persona sufre al ser despertada abruptamente, quien fue obligada a salir de sus dulces sueños. La joven albina miraba rápidamente hacia todos lados, sin entender nada de nada y con su expresión adormecida, expresión que casi deja noqueado al castaño una vez ella quedó mirándolo de frente.

Entonces, en ese preciso momento, Issei pudo ver mucho mejor y a detalle el rostro de la bella durmiente, y… vaya que sí era hermosa, más de lo que él se haya podido imaginar: su larguísimo cabello, blanco como la nieve pero no tan brillante como la misma, acompañaba a la perfección aquellos dos grandes y atrayentes ojos, cada uno de un color distinto –ojos heterocrómicos, el derecho de color rojo y el izquierdo de color azul-, y sus finas facciones, dignas del escultor más profesional en la faz de la tierra, lo dejaron completamente pasmado. Además, sus mejillas tenían un leve tinte rojo natural que la hacía verse muy tierna al parecer ruborizada. También no pasó desapercibido para él el físico de la chica: tenía un cuerpo esbelto, bien contorneado, y sus atributos femeninos delanteros… o mejor dicho sus pechos, que eran grandes y por lo que alcanzó a ver, su trasero también lo era. Era muy atractiva en todos los sentidos, como si fuera casi perfecta.

Ella, con sus ojos entreabiertos, pestañea unas cuentas veces para sacarse la pesadez de encima, tallándolos también con ambas manos, y cuando estuvo algo más despierta notó la situación en la que se encontraba: con el joven castaño mirándola fijamente –aunque por momentos desviaba para observar su cuerpo, más sus pechos- lo cual provocó una reacción esperada por parte de la pobre chica, que se puso muy nerviosa y se sonrojó más de la cuenta, además de empezar a temblar. Aunque eso no era lo único que la pondría así…

Justo en ese momento, cuando parecía que la jovencita estaba por decir algo ya que sus labios se movieron un poquito, entra a la habitación nada menos que la madre de Issei, descubriendo a su hijo en la cama junto con aquella chica de largo cabello blancuzco, una hermosa chica a la que nunca había visto antes, en una posición que fácilmente podría ser malinterpretada. Claro, ellos dos seguían acostados, ninguno se ha movido de su lugar desde que abrieron los ojos y se percataron de esa situación.

Tanto la mujer adulta como su hijo y la extraña inquilina quedaron sin habla por unos instantes, instantes en los cuales todos se miraron entre sí en medio del silencio sepulcral que reinó en el lugar.

—Bu-Buenos días… P-Por favor, Isse, date prisa… o llegarás tarde a la academia. E-El desayuno… ya está listo —dice la madre de Issei después de varios segundos que parecieron eternos, trastabillando y como si fuera un robot, para finalmente salir corriendo de la habitación, casi cayéndose de la escalera para después gritarle al padre de su hijo lo que había visto allí o lo que creyó ver.

—¡Uuuooohh! ¡Q-Queridoooo! —grita la mujer, entre la emoción y el miedo, clamando por la atención del hombre.

—¡Hey hey! ¿Qué es lo que sucede, querida? ¿Pasó algo con Isse? Acaso… ¿Estaba una chica con él? —pregunta su esposo, ya sospechando el por qué del repentino y eufórico comportamiento de la mujer.

—¡S-Sí, es eso! ¡O-O creo que sí…! ¡V-Vi que estaba una chica con él en su cama, y-y además era muy linda! —responde la mujer, tomándose ambas mejillas, avergonzándose por recordar esa escena.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡¿Es eso verdad?! ¡Espera, explícate mejor! ¿Pasó algo entre ellos? —pregunta el señor, sorprendido y confundido, por eso quería informarse más.

—Y-Yo, e-este… ¡No lo sé, no vi nada! —responde la mujer, gritando sin poder recuperarse de la vergüenza por sus recuerdos. También tal fue la impresión que tuvo en ese momento que, raramente, no se fijó en los detalles animales de la muchachita.

—¡Hey hey, espera! ¿A dónde vas? —exclama el padre de Issei, al parecer corriendo detrás de su mujer ya que ésta había escapado para no seguir respondiendo esa clase de preguntas… al menos así lo dedujeron Issei y la extraña jovencita ya que los dos solamente escuchaban todo el embrollo que se generó en el piso inferior.

Tanto el castaño como la albina sólo observaban la puerta sin decir ni una palabra, dejando que el silencio, el cual repentinamente volvió, se ocupara del ambiente. Ya para ese momento Issei y la chica se habían levantado y, aunque siguieran en la cama pero sentados y alejados, ninguno se atrevía a cruzar la mirada con el otro por mucha vergüenza que estaban teniendo debido a reciente suceso. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados y con sus cuerpos temblando de los nervios.

—"¿Y-Y… ahora qué se supone que debo hacer?" —de nuevo sus pensamientos comenzaban a ser un desastre, Issei no sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo esa loca mañana —"¿Cómo… podré explicar esto? Oh dios… mi madre ya ha visto a esta chica y se ha armado un gran alboroto, ahora deberé de pensar en qué decirles cuando ella y mi padre vengan a ver todo esto…" —se cuestionaba en su interior de manera casi desesperada, tomándose su cabeza con ambas manos mientras miraba al suelo con unos ojos temblorosos. Afortunadamente (o lamentablemente para sus fantasías) algo lo hace retornar al presente.

—U-Uummm… —la joven de largo cabello blanco carraspeó un poco la voz, llamando poderosamente la atención de su compañero, quien abrió grandes sus ojos a la vez que se mostraba sorprendido e incrédulo por alguna razón —P-Perdón… p-por causarte muchos problemas, Isse, y… d-desde tan temprano. ¡Ju-Juro que no fue esa mi intención, de verdad! Perdóname… —se disculpó la chica, temblando en un primer momento para después mostrarse afligida porque pensó que era su culpa el que la madre del castaño reaccionara de esa forma al ver a una desconocida.

Con aquel comentario expresado por la muchacha, el corazón de Issei empezó a latir como loco, su cuerpo nuevamente tembló, comenzando a sudar mucho y su rostro otra vez se coloreó de un rojo intenso, pero… ¿por qué volvió a actuar así? La respuesta era muy simple: esta vez la joven albina sí tenía la culpa… pero de lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento al muchacho, y todo se debía a que ella tenía una voz sumamente hermosa que acompañaba a la perfección su tierna imagen física, aumentada a la milésima potencia con sus orejas zorrunas y sus largas colas que se movían incesantemente de una lado a otro. Resultaba muy raro que el castaño no se haya fijado antes en la voz de la joven, siendo que ella habló en un primer momento, quizás fue por la tensión que le generó su madre cuando quería ingresar a la habitación.

Después de eso la albina acerca su rostro desconcertado al del castaño, quedando así tan sólo centímetros de distancia entre ellos.

—¿E-Estás… bien, Isse? —pregunta la chica de manera suave, aparentemente preocupada por el bienestar del muchacho, moviendo levemente sus orejitas de arriba hacia abajo, también sus colas hacían el mismo movimiento.

La manera en que miraba al aludido, con esos ojos grandes poseedores de un brillo singular, con su terso rostro y su rubor en sus mejillas, todo ello sumado también sus grandes pechos, que se le veían en gran medida, casi noquea al pobre joven.

—¡A-Aaahh sí! ¡Sí sí, e-estoy bien! —responde inmediatamente y como si estuviera gritando, con su rostro hecho un arcoíris, sobresaltando en un primer momento a la extraña inquilina de aquellos detalles animales, pero luego volviendo en sí con una cara de tranquilidad.

—M-Me alegro que así sea —dijo ella con un poco de nerviosismo, el volumen en su voz era bajo pero aun así Isse pudo oírla, también ver como la chica apoyaba su mano derecha sobre su pecho, como aliviando su corazón, acción que asombró al chico.

—P-Por cierto… con respecto a tus disculpas… s-sólo quería decirte que todo está bien. No me has causado ningún problema, sólo… bueno, lo que pasó fue algo desafortunado, el que mi madre entrara a mi habitación sin haber tocado antes, y… verte a ti, alguien a quien no conoce. Yo, este… también me tengo que disculpar contigo, no te conozco y… creo que te traté un poco mal. E-Espero me perdones —expresó Issei, bajando su cabeza y mostrándose arrepentido con su gesto, esperando la generosidad de la chica, la cual lucía pasmada para después sonrojarse.

—U-Uuummm… p-puedo perdonarte… s-si me respondes… una pregunta. ¿N-No es mucha molestia para ti… verdad? —pidió la chica, con un rostro que, al parecer, indicaba que estaba usando la milenaria técnica de "Ojitos de Cachorro no Jutsu" para convencer al castaño de que le respondiera a su solicitud.

—C-C-Cla-Claro que no molestaría, p-puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, adelante —contestó él, tratando de bajar el nivel de su rubor sin éxtio alguno. Pero se tenía que sentir aliviado de alguna manera puesto que la chica enfrente suyo estaba también sonrojada y a más no poder, lo cual casi noquea nuevamente al joven.

—E-Ettooooo… y-yo q-quería saber… y-ya que tu mamá me… m-me dijo q-que soy linda, p-pues… e-eemmm… s-si t-tú… —la pobre de la albina tartamudeaba a más no poder, no podía sostener una palabra correctamente de los nervios que estaba sintiendo. Por ello también empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices de cada mano a la vez que era incapaz de contactar visualmente con el chico que estaba frente a ella por causa de su rubor extremo —S-Si t-tú… p-piensas lo… lo mismo… s-s-si soy linda… ¿s-soy linda para ti, Isse? —.

Al fin la había soltado, después de tanto trastabilleo se había librado de la gran duda que estaba rondando su cabeza, aquejándola claramente desde el momento en que la señora Hyodou había salido corriendo de la habitación en busca de su marido para contarle aquella experiencia.

Por su parte Issei estaba experimentando lo contrario a estar relajado: estaba completamente paralizado. ¿De verdad una hermosa chica le preguntaba, con un rostro sonrojado súper tierno, que si ella era hermosa? Realmente era algo para no creerlo… Primero había despertado teniendo mareos y resaca por culpa de dos muy extrañas pesadillas, inmediatamente después de eso la descubre a ella, una linda joven con orejas y colas de zorro, durmiendo plácidamente nada menos que en su cama y encima de él –claro que luego ambos fueron "descubiertos" por la madre del castaño, siendo que no hicieron nada-… ¿y ahora aquella muchacha le estaba preguntando justamente a él que si era linda? Todo aquello tomó tan de sorpresa al castaño que no podía articular palabra alguna, dejando que el silencio ocupara el lugar y hablara por él, dando a entender algo que no era verdad.

Los segundos pasaron y la respuesta no salió de sus labios y por eso la expresión intranquila de la muchacha se fue derrumbando hasta mostrarse muy afligida, con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas al punto de querer llorar.

—L-Lo sabía… no soy linda para ti —expresa la chica con gran angustia, echando a llorar.

Issei se sobresaltó, ¿de verdad ella consideraba tan importante su opinión acerca de su belleza como para empezar a llorar tan sólo porque no le haya contestado? Pues, realmente así era, y por eso el castaño sintió una gran culpa por el sollozo de su linda acompañante, por lo que optó tratar de calmarla.

—¡E-Espera! Espera, por favor, no llores —suplicó el muchacho, conmovido y sobretodo sintiéndose culpable, como bien se había dicho antes, por haber hecho llorar a la pobre jovencita —Yo… yo nunca dije que no eras linda, al contrario, eres hermosa, muy hermosa y… y eso me gusta, lo que sucedió es que… bueno, estoy muy confundido desde que me he despertado, no estoy entendiendo muy bien lo que sucede ni… ni el por qué de que hayas aparecido aquí en mi habitación, de estar aquí conmigo… por eso no pude responderte, lo siento mucho —se disculpa luego, agachando su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

Él esperó por unos segundos a que la chica pudiera comprender y aceptar sus disculpas, pero… al no escuchar nada se puso intranquilo y levanta su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro anonadado de la joven.

—¿Su… Sucede algo? —pregunta el castaño, claramente confundido por lo que estaba viendo. Ahora el rostro de la muchacha, tras aquella pregunta, se tornó roja en la zona de las mejillas, en sus ojos las lágrimas volvían a aparecer y, esta vez, una gran sonrisa fue dibujándose progresivamente en los labios de la albina.

—D-Dijiste… ¡dijiste que te gustooooo! —exclamó ella a modo de respuesta y con una felicidad que desbordaba. Sus grandes orejas animales y también sus colas se movían con energías, y esa sonrisa parecía que no se iría jamás de su cara. La chica zorruna, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se le tira encima a Issei, abrazándolo con fuerza y besándolo.

¡Sí, estaba besándolo! Sin lugar a dudas era algo totalmente inesperado. Issei no lo podía creer, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, su mente estaba en blanco, incapaz de siquiera juntar las letras necesarias para formar palabras y con ellas alguna pregunta, pero… nada. Su sonrojo también era extremo en sus mejillas. Aquel beso cálido y tierno logró que quedara derrotado en poco segundos. Él trataba de corresponder como podía a dicho beso, pero lamentablemente era un completo novato en todo el tema del amor. Aunque… lo más sorprendente era que la albina también era una inexperta en el amor al mismo nivel que Issei.

Después de un par de minutos en el que se los vio a ambos tortolitos muy acaramelados por esa unión de labios, la chica zorruna fue la primera en romper ese estado y alejarse del muchacho con una expresión que demostraba mucha vergüenza además de estar sonrojada completamente como si fuera un tomate, sus ojos estaban con lágrimas a punto de salir y sus labios ahora temblaban por los nervios.

—¡L-L-Lo siento, lo siento mucho! —fue lo primero que dijo la chica de largo cabello blanco, exclamándolo y pidiendo perdón —¡S-Soy u-una tonta, n-no debí haber hecho eso! E-Es que… m-me has dicho algo muy bonito, Isse, y… y me sentí extraña y-y sé que es repentino… s-s-sé q-que estás m-muy confundido… pero… pero yo… y-yo también… —la pobre parecía enredarse más y más en sus propias palabras, las cuales quería usar para explicar lo que sucedió entre ella y el castaño, mientras escondía su rostro avergonzado de la mirada de Issei.

Él también lucía con un tremendo rubor en su rostro además de la intranquilidad reflejada en sus expresiones, y no cualquier tonto como él, que había recibido su primer beso sin que se lo esperara y de parte de una bella y exótica muchacha, tendría las fuerzas para tratar de recuperarse y seguir hablando con normalidad… o al menos intentarlo.

—¿T-Tú… también…? —pregunta el castaño, tartamudeando también y queriendo saber qué era lo que tenía que revelar su linda compañera.

—Q-Q-Que y-yo también… creo q-que eres muy lindo… —responde ella, jugando con sus dedos y mirando de reojo a Issei con una muy pequeña sonrisa, aunque su nerviosismo no la dejaba hablar con tranquilidad, y parecía que iba en aumento. Issei, al escuchar esa declaración, empieza a temblar —Y-Y-Y-Y q-que… m-me g-gu-gustas… y-y-y q-que ta-también… —dice luego, susurrando algo que Issei no pudo escuchar.

—¿E-Eh? D-Di… Disculpa, ¿qué has dicho? —pregunta nuevamente el joven de corto cabello castaño.

Ahora la albina lucía más nerviosa, por unos instantes agacha su cabeza, escondiendo totalmente su rostro avergonzado para después levantar su mirada, con sus ojos cerrados se dispone a tomar una gran bocanada de aire, llenando por completo sus pulmones y así soltar de nuevo y en una sola vez lo que la ponía de esa manera.

—¡Q-Que me gustas… y-y que me gustaría estar contigo, a tu lado! —exclama ella a modo de respuesta y también haciendo esa inesperada petición que, otra vez, deja al muchacho perplejo.

Issei quedó sin habla y también sus padres, quienes estaban expectantes en el piso de abajo, tratando de escucharlo todo, aunque en realidad solo se enteraban de ciertas cosas ya que mucho no se podía oír, pero como la albina dio esa respuesta como si estuviera gritándolo lo escucharon claramente.

—S-Si no quieres estar a mi lado, yo… yo puedo entenderlo… —comenta la albina, mostrándose otra vez triste, bajando sus orejas zorrunas y logrando inconscientemente la compasión de su compañero.

—N-o no, por favor no te pongas triste —él suplica nuevamente. Realmente no quería verla afligida —S-Si te refieres a que si podemos estar juntos, y-yo… e-este… m-me gustaría mucho —responde finalmente el joven castaño, causando que la albina quedara petrificada en su lugar y lo mirara con sus ojos tan abiertos como si fueran dos platos y sus orejas zorrunas en alto —B-Bu-Bueno, quizás… n-nos hayamos conocido hace poco, p-pero… ummm, ¿c-cómo explicarlo? S-Sinceramente… no lo sé, por alguna razón siento que… a-aceptar tu propuesta, lo de estar juntos… sería algo muy bueno —dice luego, tratando de no enredarse con sus palabras como lo hizo su compañera… aunque a decir verdad él no era muy bueno para explicarse y menos en una situación así. Pero a todo esto ¿era posible que aquella extraña chica, la cual apareció repentinamente hace tan solo una media hora, estuviera haciendo aflorar algo, cercano a un sentimiento perdido y desconocido, en el corazón de Issei? Él no conocía la respuesta a esa interrogante… pero seamos francos, era lo que menos importaba.

—¿¡D-De verdaaaad?! ¡Gracias, gracias, graciaaaaas! ¡Muchas gracias Isseeee!—exclama la albina a modo de respuesta, muy feliz y abalanzándose nuevamente sobre el muchacho para atraparlo entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza y besarlo con muchas ganas, logrando debilitarlo nuevamente y también haciendo que montones de corazoncitos salieran desparramados por doquier, pero después de un par de minutos ambos tortolos se separan y la chica otra vez se veía bastante avergonzada y sonrojada.

—¡C-Ci-Cielos! C-Creo… creo que… m-me he pasado un poco, d-discúlpame, Isse —expresó la jovencita a modo de disculpa mientras tenía sus manos juntas y solo miraba de reojo al muchacho, por causa de la vergüenza —Fu-Fue mi culpa el que… hayamos a-avanzado muy rápido, e-espero me puedas perdonar, y… oh no, n-ni siquiera te he dicho mi nombre, soy una tonta… —dijo luego, mostrándose apenada y también ruborizada —M-Me… me llamo Kazuri, y… b-bueno, s-soy una Kitsune, un zorro ancestral antropomórfico… p-por e-estas cositas… que tengo en mi cabeza y mi espalda —dice luego, tocándose sus orejas y desviando su mirada con su expresión aún nerviosa y con el tinte rojizo en sus mejillas, pero después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos voltea para clavar su vista en la de Issei, tomándolo totalmente desprevenido —¿T-Te… te gustan, Isse? —.

Con aquella pregunta, que era igual a la primera generada por la jovencita, causó que el castaño otra vez quedara paralizado, aunque afortunadamente esta vez logró controlarse y, después de tragar saliva con fuerza, procedió a responderle con total sinceridad.

—P-Por supuesto que me gustan… m-me encantan… u-ummm, a-aunque… igual seguirías siendo muy linda si no los tuvieras, K-Kazuri…-chan —responde el joven, mirándola directamente a los ojos, feliz aunque temblando un poco.

Inmediatamente tras escuchar la respuesta de su compañero, Kazuri mostró una gran y tierna sonrisa en conjunto con sus atrayentes ojos de distintos colores, que parecían brillar, y aquel rubor en sus mejillas que ponían loco al castaño.

—G-Gra-Gracias… —responde la joven, sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro pero mirando a un costado ahora, evitando el contacto visual con el muchacho de corto cabello castaño.

Después de que la chica le contestara, lamentablemente otra vez el silencio se hizo cargo de la situación porque ninguno de los dos tortolos quería seguir la conversación… bueno, era más que obvio que, en momentos así, uno no puede pensar mucho… o no pensar casi nada.

Issei se recuperaba lentamente de los asaltos amorosos que le propinaba Kazuri con cada respuesta favorable que obtenía de él. Era increíble que una chica como ella, muy hermosa y también muy cariñosa, tuviera una relación así con él, alguien a quien acababa de conocer. Él miraba también de reojo a la jovencita, y se preguntaba en su mente:

"¿Qué es lo que estará pensando ella?"

Mientras los ojos de la aludida, fugazmente, escapaban de él cada medio segundo que parecían querer contactarlo.

Ahora Issei ya conocía un poco más de la albina: sabía su nombre, sabía también lo que era… una Kitsune, jamás oyó nada de esa especie pero obviamente su intriga era ahora muy grande y quería conocer más acerca de ella, sin embargo consideró que ése no era buen momento para comenzar con preguntas de esa índole. No sabía su edad, eso luego podría preguntarle… y también de dónde venía o cómo es que ha llegado a su habitación, además del por qué… había demasiada información que recabar, aunque… tenía que admitirlo, cada vez que miraba el rostro de Kazuri su mente se ponía en blanco, la belleza que poseía era algo atrayente e hipnótico, y… bueno, él estaba enamorado.

Sí, enamorado, eso ya había que aclararlo. Quizás era un tonto por tener esos sentimientos hacia una persona que acababa de conocer… pero era extraño, la chica de largo y ondulado cabello blanco despertó en él ese fuerte afecto desde la primera vez que la vio, y que se intensificó cuando ella hizo su primer contacto visual con él. Aun así, con todos esos detalles era lógico el preguntarse: ¿podría ser que estuviera "maldecido", embrujado o algo por el estilo, por aquella muchachita? Claramente no, eso no era posible de ninguna forma, él se sentía completamente normal… enamorado, pero normal, seguía siendo él mismo solo que tenía esos sentimientos por Kazuri, y… por lo que teorizaba, la chica también sentía atracción por él, al menos eso era lo que el castaño creía, obviamente no sabía lo que pensaba.

Lamentablemente el tiempo corría y no muy a su favor que digamos… en la planta baja de su casa esperaban sus padres, quienes obviamente pedirían explicaciones acerca de la presencia de la joven que apareció súbitamente en su habitación nada más despertar, también tenía que bajar a desayunar y, por si fuera poco, vestirse para poder asistir a clases, cosa que aun no hizo, por ello la desesperación nuevamente lo atacó. Al mirar el reloj de la pequeña mesa situada a un lado de la cama, el castaño se paró con rapidez, mostrándose asustado.

—¡O-Oh rayos, se está haciendo tarde…! —exclamó Issei muy alarmado y asustando a la vez a Kazuri, quién después lo mira con un rostro de mucha preocupación.

Mientras observaba al castaño ir de aquí hacia allá, muy apurado y buscando algo que al parecer no encontraba, Kazuri se había preguntado por unos segundos porqué él actuaba así, luego recordó que era porque se estaba atrasando para llegar a horario al instituto, ya que ese dia tenía clases. En ese momento ella baja su mirada, como si estuviera pensando en alguna forma para poder ayudar a su chico en problemas, hasta que unos segundos después parece que una idea llega a su mente por aquella imperceptible sonrisa que se formó en sus labios.

—"Oh dios, oh dios… ¿en dónde pude haber dejado mi camisa y mi pantalón? Ah rayos, esto es un desastre, algún día debería de ocuparme de mi habitación… pero sé que nunca lo haré. Si logro encontrarlos tendré que llevarlos puestos como los encuentro, arrugados…" —pensaba el muchacho, lamentándose y a la vez maldiciendo la suerte que él se provocaba. Con sus manos escarbando en su armario, buscaba y buscaba la ropa adecuada y la obligatoria para poder ir a la academia, pero no lograba encontrar nada.

En ese instante surca por su mente un pensamiento totalmente diferente al que lo mantenía ocupado… Kazuri. Sí, ¿qué haría con esa pobre chica cuando tenga que irse a clases? O mejor dicho, ¿qué haría con ella si él sale de su habitación? Estaba claro que no quería dejarla allí, ése no era un buen lugar para que la joven se quedara, pero ¿entonces dónde?.

Mientras se debatía con todas sus fuerzas para encontrar una solución al caos que había en su interior, la imagen del bello y tierno rostro de la albina aparece súbitamente en sus recuerdos, sonriéndole mientras se sonrojaba y movía sus lindas y peludas orejitas de arriba hacia abajo.

—"I-Isse…" —decía ella en su imaginación mientras intentaba mirarlo con pena pero feliz.

Aun si solo era producto de sus fantasías, esa imagen causó que el corazón del castaño se acelerara casi a mil revoluciones por segundo, y por puro instinto gira su cabeza para observar a su compañera, la cual ahora se la veía con la misma expresión que tuvo en su mente, lo cual casi lo noquea de no ser por un detalle muy sorprendente…

—I-Isse… —susurra la chica de cabello blanco en un tono audible para él, con vergüenza, mientras sostenía algo en su mano izquierda, algo que dejó boquiabierto al aludido: Kazuri mantenía en alto una percha en donde estaban sujetas la camisa, una remera y el pantalón del castaño, prendas que utilizaba para asistir al instituto y las cuales se encontraban en perfecto estado, como si hubieran sido lavadas, secadas y planchadas, todo en una sola vez y en menos de un segundo.

A paso tambaleante el muchacho se acercó, y con ambas manos lentamente la percha tomó. Observando con detenimiento e incredulidad él se percató de que aquel trabajo tan bien hecho en tan poquísimo tiempo no era digno de un ser humano, sino de alguien con algún tipo de… poder, lo cual lo hacía mucho más extraño y sorprendente.

—T-Tú… ¿tú hiciste esto, Kazuri? —pregunta él, tartamudeando. Esa sorpresa era mucho para él, una de entre tantas que estaba recibiendo esa mañana y algunas de las cuales no se puede acomodar aun.

—U-Uuumm… s-sí, fui yo… ¡L-Lo siento! Perdóname si tú… no quería que lo haga, es que… te vi tan asustado, y vi tu ropa tirada en el suelo, y-y arrugada que… q-quise ayudarte. Lo siento… —se disculpa Kazuri, bajando su mirada, con sus mejillas enrojecidas pero más aún lucía muy apenada ya que pensó que Issei estaba molesto por haber hecho lo que hizo.

Pero lo cierto es que lo que sucedió después fue totalmente lo contrario…

—¡Gracias, gracias Kazuri! —exclamó el muchacho, impulsado por un fuerte y extraño sentimiento de abrazar con fuerza a aquella insólita chica que lo había ayudado en un momento desesperante. Él había actuado por reflejo, queriendo demostrar su gratitud ante la albina, quien se sonrojó a más no poder la cercanía y el contacto directo con el cuerpo desnudo del castaño por el cual sentía atracción.

—N-N-No ha-hay d-de que… —responde la pobre jovencita albina, casi desmayándose por los nervios de aquel abrazo repentino. Quizás dicho abrazo, el cual obviamente fue efectuado por el muchacho de corto cabello castaño, lo causó el amor que empezó a sentir por ella. Aquella teoría era muy segura.

Issei, en un primer momento, se había preguntado el cómo fue posible aquel suceso, de que Kazuri tuviera en sus manos su ropa en tan buenas condiciones y lista para ser usada, pero segundos después recordó lo que le había revelado al presentarse… que ella era un ser mítico, un ser ancestral, y por lo tanto debía de tener poderes mágicos, por más loco que sonara. Bueno… tan solo hacía falta notar las orejas en su cabeza y las siete colas en su espalda para caer en la cuenta de que ella tenía habilidades que podrían superar toda comprensión humana.

Después de varios segundos, los cuales parecieron eternos, el castaño se separa un poco de ella para observarla ahora directamente a los ojos, él lucía un poco sonrojado porque, durante su abrazo, se dio cuenta de lo que hizo pero aun así no quiso separarse tan bruscamente de Kazuri. Y la albina lo miraba a él con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, unos ojos temblorosos, presas de los nervios pero también bajo los efectos de aquel sentimiento que provenía desde su corazón. Ella, con sus dos grandes y resplandecientes luceros, uno de color rojo y el otro de color azul, en su bello rostro, contempla por un par de segundos al castaño como si estuviera hipnotizada para finalmente ser "atacada" gentilmente por el joven cuando él posa sus labios en los de ella, dándole el beso más tierno que le pudo .

El muchacho de corto cabello castaño fue el que tomó la iniciativa esta vez, y Kazuri respondía como podía a aquella demostración de gran y puro afecto amoroso. Ambos se sentían torpes por los nervios y sus corazones acelerados por esa unión de labios, la cual la dejo derrotada en cuestión de milisegundos. Kazuri también estaba teniendo los mismos problemas con su cuerpo al igual que con su chico, por supuesto ella seguía siendo una completa novata en lo que a amor nos referimos.

Después de un minuto de estar acaramelados ambos se separan para retomaran cada uno el trabajo de mirar al otro, esta vez de una manera más cariñosa. Kazuri lo miraba a Issei como si estuviera perdida en sus ojos, con una sonrisa atontada, ruborizada y con corazoncitos flotando alrededor de ella.

—I-Issee… —susurra ella en un tono audible para su chico, mientras lo miraba e inexplicablemente, lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos —Te amo, te amo mucho —expresó luego, ésta vez ella besándolo a él.

Sus lágrimas, que bajaban recorriendo sus finas mejillas hasta caer en el suelo, puso triste al castaño, quién decidió responder a la declaración de amor de su chica con un fuerte abrazo para que así ella pueda sentir su calor, para que sienta que podía estar segura entre sus brazos y que además no tenía por qué derramar más lágrimas.

Además, el hecho de que la albina se le declarara de manera oficial después de haber mostrado todos esos signos de mucho afecto hacia él igualmente lo dejó pasmado por unos instantes pero después mostró una sonrisa de sincera felicidad que le brotó repentinamente. No supo por qué pero, a pesar de que ya estaba teniendo una relación amorosa primeriza con una desconocida, a quien apenas conoció esa mañana, dicha felicidad antes descrita se hizo grande cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca de la albina, por eso tuvo esa expresión.

Kazuri se dejó tomar y permaneció entre los brazos del joven de cabello castaño de quien estaba enamorada. Mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados para sentir el calor del cuerpo del muchacho, ella pensó que lo mejor sería decirle luego el porqué de que le tomara afecto tan rápido, de mostrarle un amor de ensueño que, bien podía parecer una mentira… pero la verdad es que era totalmente sincero. Kazuri en verdad estaba enamorada de Issei.

Pocos segundos después ambos tortolos se separan y ríen nerviosamente, Issei decidió vestirse con rapidez, no solo porque se le hacía muy tarde sino también debido a que Kazuri lo observaba y tanto ella como él se dieron cuenta que todavía estaban en ropa interior, lo que saca un rubor muy fuerte en sus rostros. La chica con cara de tomate hizo un rápido movimiento de manos y, ante la mirada estupefacta del joven de cabello castaño, cubrió su cuerpo con una luz que en dos segundos se transformó en sus prendas: ahora ella tenía un largo vestido color rosado pastel con un escote amplio y dos flores blancas bordadas en cada manga. Extrañamente sus colas parecían traspasar la tela de dicha prenda, dándole un libre movimiento.

—U-Ummm… —tartamudea Kazuri, sin poder esconder el rubor que se mantenía en sus mejillas, mientras trataba inútilmente de hacer contacto visual con su chico —I-Isse… ¿me… me veo bien? —pregunta luego. Sus nervios no bajaban, puesto que el joven la había observado desde el momento en que notó su semi-desnudez. El aludido miraba a un costado, evadiendo sus impulsos, pero cuando escuchó la pregunta de la albina su saliva pasó con fuerza por su garganta. Por unos infrasegundos su cuerpo tembló, y con mucha voluntad decidió mirar a los ojos de su chica para expresarle su respuesta.

—T-Te ves… m-muy hermosa, Kazuri-chan —responde el muchacho. Él ya la había visto cuando la jovencita cambió su vestimenta, y al verla ataviada con esas prendas desvió la vista para que ella no notara su rubor por la impresión debido a la belleza de la chica.

Las orejas de Kazuri se levantaron, luego abrió grandes sus ojos por la respuesta. Demás está decir que su característica sonrisa enorme volvió a su rostro, su rubor natural se intensificó como antes, y por si fuera poco unos corazoncitos volaban alrededor de ella.

—Q-Que bien, m-me… me alegra mucho que te guste –tartamudea la chica a modo de respuesta, frotando sus manos intensamente, mirando hacia abajo con emoción.

Luego de eso, Kazuri esperó a que Issei terminara de alistarse, y una vez que estuvo listo ambos bajaron. La albina se prendió al muchacho de su brazo derecho, frotando su cabeza contra él y expresando una sonrisa enamorada. El chico de cabello castaño la miraba de reojo mientras ella demostraba su afecto de esa forma, una expresión de felicidad surca la cara del muchacho ante esa adorable escena.

Por otra parte, a pesar de todos esos momentos muy dulces, ambos jóvenes –quienes prácticamente estaban comprometidos, por más sorprendente que se vea- debían esclarecer su unión ante los padres de Issei, pero sobretodo Kazuri se debía presentar adecuadamente, ya que sólo la madre del muchacho la conoció cuando la descubrió en la cama con el joven, por lo que era obligatorio hacerlo ahora de una manera más… formal.

Así que, con paso lento y seguro –aunque con un poco de nervios por las reacciones de los adultos, más que nada el castaño ya que Kazuri estaba enfocada en él únicamente- se dirigieron hacia la cocina, para desayunar y hablar seriamente con los padres de Issei., encontrándose con ellos cara a cara, sentados en la mesa. Ambos adultos ya los estaban esperando, aunque sus reacciones no eran precisamente las imaginadas.

El señor Hyodou estaba sentado, leyendo el periódico… o fingiendo que leía, mejor dicho. Su atención estaba centrada en su hijo y su novia, solo los miraba a ambos tortolos de reojo para evitar contacto visual repentino. En cambio su madre se notaba nerviosa mientras aparentaba que estaba cocinando, y de tanto en tanto giraba un poco la cabeza para observar a su hijo con aquella extraña inquilina que apareció repentinamente en sus vidas, mostrando de buenas a primeras tener una relación amorosa con el muchacho de corto cabello castaño.

En silencio la mujer llenó la mesa con los víveres necesarios para el desayuno, para después finalmente tanto ella como los jóvenes se sentaron sin mediar palabra alguna entre ellos.

Todos se veían claramente nerviosos, más que nada Issei y su linda novia Kazuri, quien le tomaba del brazo con fuerza mientras ella se mostraba apenada y mirando al suelo con el rubor en sus mejillas y sus tiernas orejas bajas. Ambos seguían siendo observados por sus padres, quienes al voltear y encontrar sus miradas sorprendidas y confundidas decidieron que lo mejor sería preguntar, de una vez por todas, quien era esa muchachita para que no siguiera siendo una desconocida para ellos y probablemente así se sienta mal.

La primera persona que tomó la iniciativa fue la propia madre del castaño.

—Ummm… Isse, ¿quién… quién es ella? —pregunta la mujer de manera algo directa a su hijo, el cual tragó saliva ante esa interrogante.

—Sí, hijo, de… ¿de dónde la conoces? —pregunta ahora su padre.

El pobre muchacho estaba pidiendo a gritos internamente que le dieran un respiro y el momento adecuado para hablarles, pero al parecer eso no iba a poder ser posible. Él iba a abrir la boca para contestar a aquella pregunta, pero Kazuri decidió adelantársele.

—E-Ettoo… m-mi nombre es Kazuri, y… e-es un placer conocer finalmente a la familia d-de… de m-mi c-cariñito Isse —responde la jovencita albina, con un sonrojo enorme en su rostro y mirando hacia debajo de la vergüenza, mientras sus orejas temblaban y se aferró con más fuerza al brazo del castaño, quien se avergonzó de sobremanera ruborizándose porque oyó decir a la chica que él era "su cariñito".

Aquel comentario hecho por la nueva inquilina tomó muy desprevenidos a los dos adultos, quienes se quedaron shockeados, pero no solo por ese motivo sino también por la bellísima voz de la muchachita, que acompañaba a la perfección su hermosa imagen física.

—E-E-El… él y yo nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo. F-Fue… en el centro comercial, yo estaba de compras, c-cuando accidentalmente choqué con él. A-Ambos nos disculpamos, y… y-y Isse fue muy caballeroso conmigo, m-me ayudó a recoger mis cosas, a-además se ofreció a llevar algunas de mis mercaderías, aligerándome el peso. Y-Yo me negué, pero él me insistió tanto que tuve que aceptar. I-Isse es… es muy lindo, sr y sra Hyodou –dijo Kazuri, salvando al muchacho de tener que dar explicaciones, aunque… bien podía generar muchas más dudas con respecto a sus declaraciones.

—¿N-Nuestro hijo… un caballero? –se preguntan ambos padres, mirándose el uno al otro y sin poder creer lo que escuchaban de parte de la albina, ya que conocían a Issei y sabían que era un pervertido sin remedio y que no haría esas cosas… pero que lo diga Kazuri, una hermosa chica que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, cambiaba mucho las cosas.

—S-Sí, a-así es –responde Kazuri, nerviosa y sonrojada pero con una pequeña sonrisa y levantando sus orejas para moverlas levemente al igual que sus colas por detrás de la silla, logrando así que su ternura aumente a niveles insospechados –Q-Quizás no lo parezca, pero… Isse e-es alguien m-muy e-encantador –comenta luego entre tartamudeos, abrazando al castaño con fuerza y dejando aún más atónitos a los padres del castaño por tal revelación.

Por supuesto que el joven, quien estaba siendo "víctima" del amoroso agarre de su novia, no podía seguirle el ritmo a ella dado que estaba ideando toda aquella trama para que sus padres le crean. Kazuri era una chica linda y tierna… y también astuta, aunque eso no significaba que fuera alguien mala, muy por el contrario hizo esas falsas declaraciones para que Issei y ella estén tranquilos por un tiempo, quizás en el futuro ambos le revelarían la verdad pero por el momento solo le dirían esas palabras, salidas ya de boca de la albina.

Luego de unos segundos de estupefacción, la madre del castaño se compone y decide preguntarle aquello que estaban esperando tanto la misma Kazuri como Issei.

—Ummmmm… Kazuri, querida ¿por qué… por qué llevas… esas… cositas en tu cabeza y… por detrás, en tu espalda? –pregunta la señora Hyodou, señalando con el dedo índice de su mano derecha hacia la chica.

Exacto, ella quería saber cómo es que aquella jovencita poseía esos detallitos animales en las ya mencionadas partes de su cuerpo, e internamente ya estaba queriendo preguntarle también cómo es que hace para que esos aditamentos se vean tan… reales.

—O-Oh, ¿é-éstas…? M-Me encanta hacer cosplay. E-Es cuando alguien se disfraza de un personaje ficticio o cuando se coloca orejas o colas sobre su cuerpo. E-Es algo que adoro, lo hago de manera profesional, muy a detalle y… y-y a mi c-cariñito Isse l-le gu-gusta verme así, ¿v-verdad, Isse? –responde la albina, mostrando una sonrisa mucho más amplia aunque sin dejar de ponerse nerviosa más y más sobretodo cuando hizo esa pregunta dirigida nada menos que al joven de cabello castaño a su lado, el cual se sobresalta por tener la tierna mirada de Kazuri sobre él, además de sentir sus grandes pechos apoyarse sobre su brazo derecho.

—¡S-Sí sí, p-por supuesto que sí, Kazuri! —responde él inmediatamente, casi como si fuera un grito que lamentablemente no pudo contener por los nervios.

Al conocer ese gusto extraño de su hijo, o mejor dicho fetiche, sus padres se quedaron pasmados por unos segundos, mirándose entre sí, pero luego lo dejaron pasar pensando que era algo provocado por la pubertad.

—E-Ettoooo… —llama la chica de repente, captando la atención de todos en la sala, quienes la miraron y vieron que se movía en su lugar debido a los nervios que le provocaba generar aquella duda que no la dejaba en paz –D-Discúlpenme si… s-si pido algo como esto, p-pero… ¿po-podría… podría llamarlos… Papá y Mamá? ¿P-Por favor? –pide ella, jugando con sus dedos y luciendo apenada con el rubor en sus mejillas, además de bajar un poco sus orejas y usar su técnica de ojitos de cachorro, quienes no aguantaron semejante demostración de ternura y terminaron siendo noqueados.

—¡P-Por supuesto que sí, linda! ¡Puedes llamarme madre todas las veces que quieras! –dice la señora con una sonrisa, cediendo totalmente ante el encanto de la chica.

—¡Claro que sí! Sí estás con el pervertido de nuestro hijo seremos tus padres, sobre todo si lo pides así, por supuesto que podrás llamarme papá. Hazlo las veces que quieras –contesta el hombre, en las mismas condiciones que su esposa.

—¡Hey hey! –exclama Issei, fastidiado porque su padre haya dicho esas tonterías que eran verdad.

—¡G-Gracias, muchas gracias! –exclamó la albina, muy feliz, a modo de agradecimiento por la aceptación de los padres de Issei al momento que abrazaba al joven con mucho cariño.

Luego de que haya pasado todo eso, la familia Hyodou junto a una nueva integrante, se dispusieron a seguir con el horario del desayuno, más que nada ambos tortolitos quienes debieron apurarse, sin tener tiempo de degustar nada tranquilamente. Al final se despidieron de los adultos y salieron de la casa rumbo a la academia.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bien, hasta aquí quedó de momento.**

 **Como muchos de ustedes recordarán, el primer capítulo no fue así de largo, en este me explayé un poco más con las explicaciones, espero esa no sea una molestia para todos vosotros.**

 **Bueno, ojalá haya sido de su agrado. Si fue así no duden en comentar y agregar a su lista de favoritos este reinicio.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto, un abrazo enorme!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Proteger y Amar

**¡Saludos a todos, queridos amigos!**

 **¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que bien. Nuevamente nos encontramos aquí, en este espacio luego de un período de tiempo, en el que les traigo un nuevo y ansiado capítulo de esta linda historia. Pero antes de nada quiero contestar sus reviews:**

" **kazuma": Gracias a ti, querido amigo anónimo, por leer y comentar**

" **Tenzalucard123": Agredezco tu review, querido amigo! Y con tu petición, no te preocupes que será como en la historia principal… o casi, pero es seguro que Issei ya no estará de parte de los Gremory, más de ahí no puedo decirte.**

" **TRYNDAMER95": Gracias a ti, querido amigo, por haber leído y comentado, expresando así que te gustó** **Oh y con tu petición, claro que me acuerdo, y debo decir que es una muy buena propuesta que sin lugar a dudas aceptaré :D**

" **.explore": Gracias por haber comentado y expuesto esos errores, querida amiga! Ya he hecho los cambios correspondientes**

" **Weiss72": Saludos, querido amigo! Muchas gracias por haber leído y comentado! :D Es un gusto haber podido volver a leer tus comentarios** **Apuesto a que quieres que vuelva con "Mi ángel guardián", eh? Pues lamento decirte que… es mentira! Jajaja volveré con un nuevo capítulo lo antes posible, lo prometo. Oh! Y con tu historia, pues ya te he dicho que no estoy muy metido con el mundo de "League of Legends" pero aun así he leído y está muy interesante.**

" **incurison123": Hola amigo! Gracias por tu comentario, ya te he mandado un mp como me lo has pedido, espero puedas leerlo. Oh, y lo lamento nuevamente** **como ya te lo expliqué el correo de google anda mal y no me notificó tu comentario.**

 **Bien, por ahora eso es todo, los dejaré con el nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: High School DxD le pertenece a Ichiei Ishibumi, esta obra fue creada únicamente para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Mi adorable guardiana**

 **Capítulo 2: Proteger y Amar / La invitación**

Después de haber terminado su desayuno casi a las apuradas, ambos jóvenes se despidieron de sus padres y salieron caminando rumbo a la academia Kuoh. Cabe mencionar que, antes de que salieran de su hogar, Kazuri le había rogado a Issei que la dejara ir con él, que tenía muchos deseos de estar a su lado por todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, inclusive hasta en la academia, dejándolo sin habla y también a sus padres por el gran interés y afecto que mostraba aquella chica para con su hijo.

Issei aceptó ya que, de nuevo, la jovencita hizo uso de sus grandes y tiernos ojos para que accediera a su petición. Había que admitir que, mientras ella usara esa milenaria técnica, nadie podía resistirse a sus encantos.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Ambos jóvenes ahora se encontraban caminando. En su andar, se puede ver a Kazuri, quien va tomada de la mano izquierda de su cariñito, algo preocupada y por sobretodo sonrojada. El estar tan cerca de su chico, a solas y con un silencio insoportable de por medio, la ponía de esa manera.

Ni hablar del propio Issei, él también se hallaba nervioso y con sus mejillas enrojecidas, no sabía muy bien de qué hablar con su novia, quién ya era parte de su vida de manera oficial -y todo sucedió en una sola mañana-, por lo que mantenía su cabeza hacia un lado, sin siquiera mirarla a ella, pero no porque no quisiera sino justamente por el hecho de que estaba incómodo por dicha situación.

Al pasar los segundos, el rostro de la jovencita albina empezó a cambiar, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, signo que expresaba su felicidad creciente, seguramente porque estaba junto a su tan querido novio, al cual ahora lo estaba abrazando con muchas más ganas y amor, frotando además su cabeza contra él como si fuera un gato mientras sus grandes orejas subían y bajaban rápidamente como si estuviera queriendo aletear con ellas. Eso logró llamar la atención del castaño, quién la miró sorprendido y sonrojado, para después exhibir la misma sonrisa que tenía su chica.

Issei, en sus pensamientos, no lograba creer todo lo que le estaba sucediendo apenas en la mañana de ese glorioso día: a pesar de haberse levantado con una resaca y mareos por pesadillas, aquella chica -quién fue una desconocida para él en los primeros momentos, obviamente- que despertó encima suyo, logró quitarle todos esos males. Luego experimentó altos niveles de nerviosismo que nunca antes había sentido, después su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente cada vez que veía el bellísimo rostro de la chica albina, y finalmente -la cereza que decoró el pastel- escuchar las palabras de amor de Kazuri para con él, lo que terminó por derrotarlo y caer a sus pies, aunque… a decir verdad parecía ser que la albina ya había caído rendida ante Issei desde hace ya bastante tiempo, debido a su tan meloso comportamiento. Él no podía saberlo exactamente ya que no se lo preguntó, pero ahora no era el momento para andar cuestionándose justamente esas cosas…

—M-Muchas gracias, Isse —expresó la albina repentinamente, llamando la atención del aludido y dejándolo confundido por sus agradecimientos. Kazuri tenía la cabeza agachada, sus nervios no dejaban de atacarla, pero aun así su sonrisa permanecía en su rostro y de vez en cuando su miraba avergonzada cruzaba con la del castaño —Q-Quería acompañarte a la academia, p-pero… no sabía si me lo ibas a permitir, s-si ibas a aceptar mi egoísta petición… e-estoy muy feliz de que sí hayas accedido. A-Ahora q-que ambos estamos aquí, s-solos… q-quiero decirte que m-mi corazón no puede dejar de saltar de alegría cada vez que estoy a tu lado, Isse… cada vez que te veo y te abrazo, c-cada vez que me miras y me sonríes… Y-Yo estuve enamorada desde el primer momento en que te conocí, no podía dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo día desde aquella primera vez que tus ojos se encontraron con los míos. P-Por eso… por eso deseaba con todo mi corazón volver a estar junto a ti, y-y ahora… e-estoy tan feliz de que mi deseo se haya cumplido. P-Por eso gracias, Isse… —

Issei no estaba creyendo lo que oía… ¿Kazuri ya estaba muy enamorada de él mucho antes de que se concieran oficialmente al despertar en su cama esta mañana? Pues así era, ella misma lo estaba diciendo. Al final, lo que había especulado el castaño acerca del comportamiento amoroso de la chica para con él resultó ser completamente cierto: Kazuri ya había caído rendida ante sus pies. Saber que una chica está locamente enamorada de ti y que tú no lo sepas, además de que sea ya hace bastante tiempo, es algo… realmente impactante, y más para un joven puberto y tonto como lo era Issei.

Pero ahora las preguntas asaltaban sus pensamientos, llegando tan rápido como el viento… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Ahora lucía confundido… Muy feliz pero también confundido.

Con Kazuri la cosa era un poco distinta… la pobre muchacha, después de haber declarado el amor que sentía desde hace tiempo por el castaño, se detuvo y se puso a llorar. Issei inmediatamente dejó a un lado sus interrogantes internas y la socorrió, pensando que ella, por algún motivo, se puso triste.

—E-Espera, Kazuri, por favor no llores —suplicó el muchacho, viéndosele preocupado y abrazando, instintivamente y con fuerza, a la chica para que su aflicción cesara —Todo lo que me dijiste… es lo más hermoso que un chico tonto como yo pudo haber escuchado. El saber que has estado enamorada de mí por tanto tiempo, incluso sin que yo lo sepa… me hace ser el hombre más feliz en este mundo. Y… lo lamento. Lo lamento mucho si no he correspondido a tus sentimientos por todo ese tiempo, al pensarlo… sólo me hace enfadarme conmigo mismo por haberte tenido tan angustiada y ansiosa porque estés a mi lado. Lo siento mucho por eso, así que… por favor, no llores más, ya estoy aquí, estamos aquí, juntos, y eso es lo que importa —.

Si bien podía parecer que antes de este encuentro él no era más que un simplón, lo cierto es que Issei se había expresado bastante bien para ser la primera vez que consolaba a una chica, pero no a cualquier chica sino a su propia novia. Como bien se sabe, él nunca tuvo una relación amorosa como la actual –pasando por alto el encuentro que tuvo con Raynare, esa sí que no cuenta- pero a pesar de eso ha dicho lo que tuvo que decir, en el momento correcto y con las palabras correctas, como afirman muchos "lo dijo con el corazón".

En ese momento Kazuri levanta su mirada, su tierno rostro empapado con sus lágrimas, sus mejillas adornadas con su natural rubor estaban humedecidas con el producto de su sollozo. Al encontrarse con los ojos de su amado, ella se sonroja y más lágrimas traicioneras salieron despedidas, pero ella inmediatamente trata de secarse la cara con su mano derecha, mostrando a su chico una gran sonrisa.

—E-Eso también… me hace muy feliz, Isse, saber que… te pones tan contento al escuchar mis palabras cuando descubriste que siempre he tenido estos sentimientos hacia ti, y que los tengas muy en consideración… es algo que solo un chico tan bueno y tan lindo como tú haría por mí. P-Por eso te amo tanto, Isse, te amo con todo mi corazón —

Gracias a aquellas tan lindas palabras de su novia, al castaño le provocó abrazarla con fuerza como para nunca soltarla. Ella era como un regalo caído del cielo para él, por más que suene tonto así lo consideraba el muchacho que, pese a su anterior obsesión con las chicas –desde esta mañana, inconscientemente, decidió dejarlo de una vez por todas- lo cierto es que hace poco tiempo surgió en él un deseo por querer tener una relación romántica con una linda y joven mujer, y ahora ese deseo se le estaba cumpliendo.

Kazuri hundió su rostro en el cálido pecho de su novio, escondiendo en parte una sonrisa por la dicha de su unión. En ese momento su expresión cambia ligeramente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo o acordado un tema que había pasado por alto. Sus grandes y tiernas orejas peludas se levantaron un poco, acompañando su mirada que expresaba nerviosismo y pena.

—"O-Oh cielos, me he olvidado de decirle eso… sobre sus pesadillas" —pensó la muchacha, preocupada por querer hacer saber a su novio sobre el tema —"Supongo que tendrá que ser luego, Isse está muy apurado ahora y yo no le estoy permitiendo llegar a tiempo" —.

Kazuri consideró que lo más importante era que el castaño asistiera a clases en tiempo y forma, por eso le hablaría más tarde sobre aquellos sueños que tuvo esa mañana.

Ambos tortolitos decidieron seguir su camino. La albina ahora iba abrazada al castaño, tomándolo completamente por la cintura con ambos brazos. Ella se mostraba muy feliz, sus orejas nuevamente se movían de manera insistente al igual que todas las colas en su espalda. Issei se puso algo nervioso no sólo por el agarre de su chica sino también por el hecho de que él mismo la mantenía cerca de su cuerpo, con su brazo izquierdo tomándola del hombro.

Ya que ambos estaban muy concentrados en su abrazo no notaron que habían recorrido todo el trayecto y solo faltaban unos metros para llegar a la entrada de la academia. En ese momento, Issei se percata de un detalle que pasó por alto…

—E-Espera, Kazuri —el castaño la detuvo algo alarmado, lo que preocupó a la albina —Lo he olvidado completamente, ¿cómo… podremos explicar lo de tus orejas y colas cuando la gente te vea pasar? S-Si es que alguien no nos ha visto ya y las haya visto… —pregunta luego.

Pero Kazuri sólo sonríe como primera respuesta ante las interrogantes de su novio.

—No te preocupes, Isse, no pasará absolutamente nada –dice la chica con su sonrisa segura, mirándole directamente a los ojos y transmitiendo dicha seguridad –A excepción de tus padres, todas las demás personas no notarán mis orejas ni mis colas… b-bueno, a menos que sean demonios, ángeles o cualquier otro ser que posea, use o conozca sobre magia –dice luego la albina, mostrándose un poquitín nerviosa.

—¿Demonios? ¿Ángeles? —pregunta nuevamente el castaño, para luego suspirar de alivio —Menos mal que no nos encontraremos con ninguno de ellos, ya que no exist… —.

Issei estaba por terminar su comentario acerca de la inexistencia de aquellos seres, cuando se percató de otro hecho muy importante… Kazuri, su novia, la cual era una kitsune, un ser mitológico que, prácticamente, no existe a los ojos de los humanos. Después recordó sus pesadillas, las cuales fueron muy vívidas, lo que lo llevó a replantearse si los demonios y/o los ángeles, seres que sólo había oído y visto en libros de la iglesia o en comentarios de la misma índole, si eran reales. Además la albina se mostraba ya bastante nerviosa cuando el castaño estaba por decir eso, ella realmente no podía mentir y menos si estaba frente a Isse.

—Eh… ellos… existen, ¿verdad? —.

Esa pregunta sólo había salido de sus labios sin que él lo hubiera pensado mucho, aunque en parte lo haya hecho así. Pero aun así, el saber que esos seres existen sería demasiado, algo bastante impactante para alguien como él.

Kazuri quedó en silencio por unos instantes sin poder sostener la mirada con su chico, lo que ya le dio la respuesta que él necesitaba o quizás no tanto…

—S-Sí —respondió la chica zorruna, ahora sí pudiendo levantar su vista y conectar con la de él —P-Perdóname, yo… quería decírtelo antes, pero como se estaba haciendo tarde, incluso sigue siendo tarde, yo… decidí omitirlo… p-pero tenía pensado hablarte de ello, lo juro. En algún momento en el que pudiéramos estar más tranquilo te hablaría también sobre lo que pasó en tus sueños… que los mismo fueron completamente reales, q-que… que sí fuiste asesinado por ángeles caídos —reveló la albina, con un tono de voz que expresa su congoja por estar diciéndole la dolorosa verdad a su novio.

A pesar de que se estuviera disculpando mucho, Kazuri creía que era lo necesario. La pobre joven pensaba que estaba cometiendo error tras error, ella no se daba cuenta que sólo estaba siendo muy dura consigo misma.

—E-Ella… Amano Yuuma, ese ángel caído despreciable… ella te asesinó, y luego… luego ese hombre, ese tal Donaseek, ambos… te quitaron la vida —dice ella, afligida y mirando al suelo.

Issei estaba petrificado por lo que estaba escuchando… realmente Yuuma-chan… o cómo sea que se llamara esa mujer, lo había asesinado… no fue una pesadilla, fue real después de todo. Por si fuera poco otro ángel caído acabó con su vida, aquel tenebroso hombre de gabardina oscura. Entonces… ¿Cómo debía sentirse con respecto a ello? ¿Frustrado, colerizado o amargado? ¿Cuán mala tenía que ser su suerte para que algo así le apsara? Sin duda debía ser muy mala… pero segundos después se percató de una tercer cosa mucho más importante que el andar lamentándose ahora por sus desgracias pasadas…

… Sí, Kazuri.

Y como si fuera por arte de magia ella repentinamente lo abraza con fuerza, quedándose hundida en su pecho por unos momentos hasta que después ella saca su rostro y lo observa, aun con la preocupación en su mirada.

—Isse, yo… estoy aquí para curarte y hacerte olvidar de todo lo malo que te hicieron –dice la albina de repente, con sus ojos que expresaban la congoja y la culpa que sentía por ver a su querido novio en ese estado –Porque te quiero mucho, Isse, y también quiero protegerte —después de eso, volvió a acercar su cabeza al cuerpo del castaño, frotándose suavemente para así demostrarle que le quería mucho y que estaba dispuesta a cumplir con lo que prometió.

Con ese comentario y esa demostración de afecto, a pesar de que estuviera en shock el muchacho consideró que su suerte era muy buena después de todo, al darle como regalo la presencia de esa tierna chica en su vida.

—Kazuri… —susurra el castaño, correspondiendo al abrazo de la chica. Afortunadamente nadie parecía verlos mientras estaban hablando.

—Lamento que te hayan lastimado así, Isse… Pero verás que yo cerraré esas heridas, haré que toda esa tristeza, esas penas, se alejen de tu corazón y que vuelvas a ser el de antes… porque te amo –dice la chica, separándose un poco de él para luego mirarlo a los ojos, acercarse y besarlo.

Su unión de labios duró varios minutos, hasta que ambos se separan –de nuevo sonrojados, tórtolos enamorados- por falta de aire.

—Kazuri –llama Issei de repente. La aludida lo mira –No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que me hayas dicho eso –dice él con una sonrisa que iba creciendo luego de haber escuchado esa dolorosa verdad. Se ha expresado bien, pese a que era un puberto con muchas hormonas, lo había dicho de buena manera.

Kazuri sonríe ampliamente y lo abraza de nuevo pero con más fuerza que antes.

—Y yo estoy feliz de que estés feliz –expresa la albina –Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que entres, ¿verdad? —pregunta luego.

—S-Sí, así es —responde el muchacho, rascándose la nuca mientras sentía algo de vergüenza.

Así ambos tortolitos entraron a la academia. Issei de vez en cuando miraba a los demás estudiantes con los que se cruzaba, y ellos le devolvían una mirada un tanto confundida y sorprendida ya que el castaño tenía una sonrisa que casi parecía ser radiante, además de que esa sonrisa no inspiraba que él estuviera pensando en cosas sucias ni nada por el estilo -como solía hacer- sino que expresaba felicidad por algo totalmente distinto, algo que nadie podía identificar qué era. Eso era lo extraño… que nadie parecía notar la presencia de Kazuri, la cual estaba nada más que a su lado, abrazándolo con muchas ganas.

—I-Isse, te diré algo… p-pero por favor no me digas nada aun —dijo de repente la albina a su novio. Su tono de voz se oía algo distinto —En este momento nadie puede notarme más que tú… —.

Al haber dicho eso, Issei casi abre su boca para preguntar el por qué, pero la albina fue más rápida.

—¡E-Espera, Isse, p-por favor no digas nada! —exclamó ella, exaltada —E-Es que… no quiero que nadie me vea aún… ¡s-sólo es por hoy! N-No estoy preparada aún para mostrarme frente a tantas personas, a-así que decidí… que me haré intangible para los demás y tú serás la única persona que podrá notarme, hablarme… y-y-y t-to-tocarme —responde la albina, muy nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos –P-Por eso quería decirte también antes de nada que me hables mediante el pensamiento. Es decir, yo te preguntaré o te diré algo mentalmente, tú lo escuchas y me respondes de la misma manera, ¿de acuerdo? —explicó y preguntó la chica, ya sin mover sus labios mientras tenía su mirada fija en su chico.

—"D-De acuerdo…" —responde el muchacho, y se sorprende de escuchar su voz bien clara en sus pensamientos —"Wow… esto es raro" —comentó lueo, riendo un poco nervioso.

—S-Sí. Es algo confuso, lo sé… pero estoy muy segura que podrás hacerlo bien, Isse. Sólo es por hoy… O-Oh y puedes quedarte tranquilo, no espiaré en tus pensamientos ni nada de eso, porque te amo y mi amor también significa respeto hacia ti —dice la kitsune mientras abrazaba con mucha más fuerza a Issei.

Mientras caminaban dirigiéndose a los salones, Issei la miró un poco sorprendido pero también feliz… ¿la vida acaso le dio este maravilloso obsequio a cambio de haber vivido un momento fatal en el pasado? Pues así era. Y seguramente también si no habría aparecido Kazuri en su vida él hubiera quedado destrozado sentimentalmente… de hecho el recordar ese día trágico de su primera cita todavía le dolía en el corazón, pero ya lo estaba olvidando rápidamente con la presencia de esa tierna chica que llegó a su vida de la noche a la mañana.

Ya estaba decidido… Ella se quedaría en su vida ahora y siempre.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Contrario a lo que sucedía entre ambos tortolitos, sin que se hubieran percatado de su presencia Koneko los observó ni bien habían entrado y caminaron entre los estudiantes del salón principal de la academia. La jovencita se mostró escéptica en un primer momento, pero segundos después se mostró muy sorprendida e interesada. Ella claramente podía ver a la albina zorruna que estaba abrazando al castaño, ya que bien sabemos ella no era una chica normal sino un demonio y además una nekomata, por lo que el hechizo de Kazuri no funcionaba ante sus ojos. La mascota de la academia los siguió con la mirada mientras comía una paleta de lo que parecía ser helado, hasta que los perdió cuando se dirigían a los salones.

—Debo avisarle a Buchou —es lo único que susurró en ese momento la loli de cabello platinado antes de retirarse.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Issei y Kazuri siguieron su camino sin sobresaltos, pese a lo ocurrido a sus espaldas, llegando así al salón en donde el castaño es recibido por sus dos pervertidos amigos Matsuda y Motohama.

—¡He Isse! —saluda el chico de grandes anteojos, con un tono animado y dándole una palmada en la espalda a su recién llegado amigo.

—¡Esperamos que estés bien despierto hoy para ver nuestra gran mega-colección de pechos! ¡Wooohoooo! —exclama el muchacho casi sin cabello en su cabeza, haciendo una pose como si estuviera sin poder esperar a ese momento.

Issei se queda estático, poniendo además una cara de póker, sobretodo porque Kazuri estaba a su lado y escuchando y viendo todo de primera mano. La chica zorruna se queda boquiabierta para después hacer pucheros y mirar enojada a su chico... pero había que aceptar que más que enojada se la veía demasiado tierna.

—"¿D-De qué están hablando ellos, Isse?" —pregunta la albina en pensamientos, los cuales Issei obviamente escucha y claramente, haciéndole temblar.

El castaño no puede evitar reírse nerviosamente y rascarse la nuca ante la incómoda interrogante de su novia zorruna, la cual no dejaba de mirarlo.

—"T-Te lo explico cuando nos sentemos, Kazuri. A-Ahora… tendré que rechazar la oferta de mis dos tontos amigos"—–responde él en pensamientos, levantando la mirada y encarando al duo pervertido —Lo siento, chicos, pero no podré acompañarlos en sus aventuras —.

En ese preciso momento parecía como si el universo entero se detuviera. Nadie respiro ni dijo nada, sólo se limitaban a observar a los dos pervertidos y a Issei, quién parecía que dejaba de lado ese lado cochambroso y molesto para las pobres chicas de la academia.

—¿¡Q-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! —exclaman no sólo los dos pervertidos, sino también todos los del salón y los que caminaban cerca y oyeron la declaración, todos al unísono.

—I-Isse, tú… ¡tú debes de estar mintiendo! ¡De seguro nos quieres infartar! —dice Matsuda, con una cara pasmada y de incredulidad.

—D-De seguro se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza… Vamos Isse, tienes que deleitar tu vista con unos buenos pechos de vez en cuando… o más de la cuenta. De hecho, nosotros estábamos por ir a los vestidores femeninos a… —dice Motohama, tratando de persuadir a su amigo de cabello castaño.

—Lo siento, muchachos, pero ya dije que no y esa es mi respuesta definitiva —responde Issei tajantemente, reafirmando su respuesta —Ahora, si me disculpan… —dice luego, dejando en total estado de shock nuevamente a todo el salón.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NUESTRO AMIGO RECHAZÓ LA PERVERSIDAD! —gritan dos mientras todo el mundo los miraba con una ceja arqueada a pesar de esa sorpresa.

Issei decidió dejarlos rápidamente bajo las miradas de todos los estudiantes presentes. Era increíble que él les haya dicho que no a su indecente propuesta, todos los alumnos lo consideraban una calaña de igual nivel bajo que los otros dos, y ahora con esa respuesta… ya nadie sabía qué esperar del castaño. Por su parte, Issei meditaba acerca de ello, él en realidad se había prometido hace tiempo que dejaría de lado el tema de la perversión cuando encontrara novia, y ahora que ese momento llegó el cumpliría su palabra sin importar qué.

Ya al llegar hasta su asiento, el muchacho se acomoda en él tranquilamente mientras que Kazuri se sienta en la mesa de su banco y mira a su novio aún con sus tiernos pucheritos.

—¿Puedo saber ahora qué era eso que hablaron tus amigos, Isse? —exige saber la albina, que ahora más que enojada se notaba algo preocupada, aun así logró poner un poco tenso al aludido.

—E-Ehmmm… Kazuri, perdóname, ¿sí? Te lo contaré todo, sé que no te gustará lo que oirás pero igual te lo diré –habla el muchacho, haciendo que la pobre de Kazuri se preocupe más.

—Está bien, Isse, cuéntame todo y haré lo posible por entender pero por favor no te pongas así que haces que me angustie —pide la chica, haciendo sonreír a Issei.

—Qué linda eres, Kazuri. Saber que te preocupes así por mí me pone feliz —comenta el castaño, haciendo que la chica zorruna se sonroje levemente —Lo que sucede… es que antes de conocerte yo… yo… bueno, era un pervertido y hacía cosas estúpidas y reprobables, y estuve mal, lo admito. Pero ahora que te conocí, Kazuri, juro que dejaré de ser así, por el bien de los dos —.

Al terminar de contar aquello, Issei baja la cabeza como muestra de la culpa y la vergüenza que sentía. Kazuri lo miraba fijamente, con una cara de sorpresa pero sin dejar su preocupación. Tan solo pocos segundos después, la albina se acerca a él lentamente y toca su mejilla de manera suave con su fina mano derecha, después se levanta y se acuclilla hasta quedar a la misma altura que la de su novio, para mirarlo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—"Quizás estuviste mal, Isse… pero fuiste muy sincero conmigo, y eso es lo que más aprecio de todo" —dice la albina zorruna, mirando fijamente a su querido novio con mucho amor —"Pero… por favor Isse, cumple con tu promesa. Yo… confío mucho en ti, me pondría muy muy triste si me defraudaras, te lo suplico…" —pide luego, con los ojos llorosos y frotando su rostro suavemente contra el del castaño. Sus orejas ahora estaban bajas y sus colas también, signo de que le pedía algo con el corazón a su novio, que en realidad se pondría mal si él volvía a hacer las cosas de antes.

—"Confía en mí, Kazuri, no romperé esa promesa y menos con alguien tan linda y cariñosa como tú" —comenta Issei, sacando una sonrisa en su novia, la cual lo mira con una cara empapada en algunas lágrimas y coloreada con su rubor natural en sus mejillas. En ese momento ella parece percatarse de que se le están cayendo las lágrimas.

—"¡Ah l-lo siento! Y-Yo… gracias, Isse, eres tan lindo" —responde la chica, secándose las lágrimas pero sintiéndose feliz, haciendo sentir de la misma manera al castaño, quien le toma las manos y la mira fijamente, poniéndola nerviosa.

Después de aquella melosa escena la clase comenzó.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

 ***TOC TOC TOC***

La puerta del salón del club de ocultismo se abrió, dejando ver a la joven peliplatina Koneko, la cual entraba algo apresurada pero manteniendo la compostura. Ella puede ver que Akeno, su compañera y amiga de club, la había abierto la puerta y, un par de metros más lejos de ella, se encontraba Rias, la presidenta de dicho club, quien la observa algo confundida.

—Koneko —comentó la pelirroja con la expresión antes descrita —¿Por qué traes esa cara? Acaso… —pregunta ella, como si estuviera deduciendo de antemano lo que sea que tenía que decirle su súbdita.

—Así es, Buchou, es sobre Hyodou-senpai —responde la loli, tensando a la presidenta del club —Nuestras sospechas eran ciertas después de todo… está siendo acompañado por una kitsune. Los via a ambos entrar en la academia, pero me aleje en cuanto observé que se dirigían a los salones —.

En ese instante se puede ver como el semblante de Rias cambia radicalmente con lo que le fue revelado, pasando a mostrar una mirada fría y seria, y su ceño que cada vez se fruncía más no la hacía ver para nada amigable.

—Ya veo, con que así son las cosas… —comentó la muchacha, levantándose de su asiento —Me han ahorrado algunos problemas, pero… eso sí, en el horario del receso irás a decirles que yo quiero hablar con ellos, Koneko, al final del horario de clases, ¿de acuerdo? —ordenó luego.

—Hai, Buchou —responde la jovencita, inclinándose levemente ante ella.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

—"Hummmm…" —.

Kazuri infló los cachetes en señal de molestia y ansiedad, había pasado cerca de una hora desde que su cariñito Issei comenzó con sus estudios, y hasta el momento no había podido tener siquiera un pequeñísimo momento de intimidad con él. Ella se mostraba inquieta a pesar de estar flotando sobre él, por lo que, en varias ocasiones, empezó a querer llamar su atención, molestándolo pero con mucho amor tirando de su ropa o de su cabello, causando así que el pobre joven tuviera una atención deficiente.

—"K-Kazuri, por favor, tengo que concentrarme…" —pide el castaño, un poco nervioso y con miedo de que su profesor se percate de su extraño comportamiento. El muchacho estaba confundido y sorprendido por la actitud necesitada de amor que mostraba la albina zorruna.

—"¡Moooooo! Pero si ya te has concentrado mucho, Isse, ¿es demasiado pedir que me hagas cariñito un poquito? ¿Sí? ¡Por favooooooor!" —ruega la chica, abrazando y besando en la mejilla con mucha insistencia a su chico, haciendo que se sobresalte.

—"¡K-Kazuri, por favor! T-Te prometo que ni bien toque el timbre de receso te daré todo el cariño que quieras… pero ahora sólo déjame terminar ¿sí?" —pide Issei, sonrojado.

—"¡Mooooooooo!" —clamó la albina zorruna con tristeza —"¿Pero cuánto faltaaaaa? ¡Quiero que sea yaaaaa!" —exclamó luego, haciendo pucheritos de nuevo.

—"Ya ya… tranquila, falta muy poco, creo que unos diez minutos" —le responde Issei.

—"Fuuuuuuuu! Es muuuuuchooooo!" —se sigue quejando la chica, dejándose caer sobre Issei, el cual trataba de hacer equilibrio para no caerse por el peso repentino de la chica.

—U-Ufff… —resopla el castaño por el esfuerzo del peso extra.

—¿Desea agregar algo más a esta charla, estimado alumno Hyodou? —pregunta el maestro.

-N-No, por favor continúe, maestro –pide el aludido, un poco nervioso ya que el profesor notó su actitud algo rara, pero por suerte lo dejó pasar.

 **O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Por fin había llegado el momento del descanso intermedio tanto para Kazuri como para Issei. La joven se sintió muy aliviada y feliz después de estar tanto tiempo esperando y quejándose por ello, clamando por un rato de intimidad con su novio, y el muchacho, por supuesto, también ansiaba un momento a solas con ella.

—"¡Vamos, vamos Isse!" —exclama ella, saltando de la emoción y saliendo fuera del salón a esperar a su chico. Parecía hasta una niña con ese comportamiento, pero sin lugar a dudas se veía muy tierna cuando lo hizo.

Issei se levantó de su asiento y se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba con una sonrisa y riéndose un poco por la actitud de su novia, técnicamente "inexistente" –por decirlo de alguna manera- aunque no lo pareciera, ya que ella estaba ahí realmente.

—"Voy Kazuri, no te me adelantes, por favor" —dice él con un tono un poco bromista, caminando hacia la puerta de salida cuando es interceptado por sus dos pervertidos amigos, los cuales lo veían con duda.

—Eh Isse… ¿seguro… que no quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el campus a ver qué encontramos? —pregunta Motohama.

—Si sabes a lo que nos referimos, por supuesto —agrega Matsuda, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No chicos, lo siento. Era de verdad mi postura hacia su propuesta, la denegaré —responde el castaño tranquilamente, dejando nuevamente en shock a sus amigos —Con permiso, saldré a tomar un poco de aire afuera —dice luego, pasando por el lado de ellos.

El cuatro ojos y el pelón no podían creer lo que escucharon, más con las últimas palabras que fueron como un ultimátum de parte de Issei. Pero no sólo ellos quedaron más que estupefactos con la respuesta de su amigo, sino también todas las chicas del salón, las cuales se sintieron muy confundidas al saber que el castaño dejaría de lado su faceta reprobable y así, de esa manera, dejaría de "prestarles atención". Sí, al parecer a las demás estudiantes les gustaba que el castaño las espiara, aunque suene bastante raro…

Por su parte, Issei caminaba a paso apresurado mientras tenía a Kazuri a su lado, ambos salieron de la academia y se dirigieron a la zona más alta del campus, en donde estaban las canchas de tenis, fútbol y las piscinas, por allí cerca había una especie de arboleda pequeña que serviría para que ambos tortolitos estén solos y alejados de cualquier mirada entrometida.

En ese momento, mientras van subiendo la cuesta, Kazuri deshace su hechizo de invisibilidad ya que se sentía más tranquila sin nadie a su alrededor, ya que sólo permitió que su novio la mirara.

—Ven Isse —insiste la albina, con una sonrisa ansiosa y tomando de la mano a su chico.

—Tranquila, Kazuri, vayamos con cuidado —dice el aludido, siendo arrastrado por su novia zorruna.

Ambos llegan hasta un árbol que estaba un poco más hacia el fondo de todo, y ahí los tortolitos se ensañan en un abrazo lleno de besos, para luego sentarse y quedarse allí, ambos abrazados bajo la sombra de aquellas enormes plantas, mientras observaban el poco movimiento que podían vislumbrar por la lejanía de su ubicación.

—Vaya que tenías ganas de estar conmigo a solas —bromea Issei. Él estaba recostado sobre aquel árbol que escogieron mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a su linda novia, la cual estaba a su vez recostada sobre él, y se la veía muy cómoda.

—N-No puedo evitarlo… —Kazuri frota su cabeza con el brazo derecho de su novio, viéndosele sonrojada y nerviosa —E-Es p-por mi condición de kitsune que soy… e-emmm… di-digamos que bastante amorosa —comenta Kazuri, poniéndose más colorada al hacer esa pequeña declaración —Y-Y p-por ello también quiero que me den amor… l-lo siento si… si soy muy egoísta al pedirte esto, Isse, p-pero yo… —.

Cuando estaba por tratar de explicarse mejor, la albina repentinamente puede sentir como el joven de corto cabello castaño estrecha un poco más su abrazo, dejándola sentir su calor corporal.

—No te preocupes, no te considero egoísta si amor es lo que me pides… d-de hecho… yo también pido lo mismo así que… supongo que estamos igual. Además, está muy bien para mí dado que… bueno, por lo que me pasó… mejor será que no hable de eso… —comenta Issei, con una sonrisa que amenazaba con derrumbarse por recordar lo que sucedió con Yuuma.

En ese momento Kazuri se apoya en él, frotando no solo su cabeza sino también su cuerpo, señal de que le quería dar cariño a su chico antes de que la tristeza invadiera su corazón.

—Por favor no te pongas así, Isse. Ya no importa nada más, yo estoy aquí, y te amo mucho, así que por favor déjame sanar tu corazón y protegerlo —comenta la chica con suavidad, calmando el tormento que estaba empezando a sufrir su querido novio —Ahora estamos aquí, disfrutemos este pequeñísimo momento antes de que regreses a clases, ¿sí? —susurra Kazuri, pidiéndolo en un tono audible para él.

El castaño esboza otra sonrisa, y con un asentimiento de su parte se queda en quietud junto con su chica, ambos mirando el cielo azul de ese día tan maravilloso.

Pocos minutos después, los jóvenes pueden escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose. Issei se sobresalta por ello pero Kazuri lo tranquiliza inmediatamente.

—No te preocupes, nadie nos verá si estás conmigo —dice la chica zorruna.

—De acuerdo —responde el sekiryuutei, esperando para ver quién era la persona que iba acercándose. Cuando la persona misterios estuvo al alcance de sus ojos, Kazuri se mostró muy sorprendida al igual que Issei. La chica de largas orejas y siete colas en su espalda supo al instante que la peliplatina no era una chica normal… era una nekomata pero más que eso… un demonio, por lo que su hechizo de invisibilidad no serviría de nada frente a sus ojos.

—¿Toujo Koneko? —pregunta el castaño, un poco incrédulo. La albina a su lado lo mira, interesada en saber cómo es que su novio la conocía a aquella joven de baja estatura.

—¿La conoces? —pregunta la albina zorruna.

—Es la mascota de la academia, muy famosa además de que es integrante de un extraño club donde está Rias-senpai —responde Issei.

En ese momento, cuando ya la mencionada Koneko estaba a pocos metros de ellos, Kazuri se mostró visiblemente nerviosa.

—I-Isse, yo… tengo que decirte algo —dice

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa, Kazuri? —pregunta el castaño, confundido.

—Puede que sea imposible de creer, pero... cuando fuiste asesinado por Yuuma la noche de tu… cita, por primera vez, y luego de que ella se haya marchado dejándote desangrar, apareció un demonio… Rias Gremory. Ella te revivió como uno de los suyos —reveló de golpe la chica, sin tener contacto visual con su novio. Y sí, Issei tenía una expresión tanto de no entender como de no creer lo que había escuchado.

—… E-Espera… ¿R-Rias Gremory? —preguntaba el joven.

—Ella es un demonio, cómo los que alguna vez leíste de la biblia… aunque en la realidad son un poco diferentes… no importa, el caso es que ella es un demonio, y apareció en el momento en el que falleciste para luego reencarnarte como un siervo de su clan, utilizando piezas de ajedrez, en tu caso peones. Utilizó en total ocho piezas de peones para revivirte –responde Kazuri.

Issei lucía shockeado. Esa era mucha información para procesar.

—Seguramente te sentiste algo extraño esa primera noche luego de tu resurrección, pero justamente esa noche fue cuando apareció el segundo ángel caído y te asesinaron de nuevo, fue… cuando yo aparecí, interviniendo, evitando que te hirieran más de la cuenta, ¿no lo recuerdas? —pregunta luego.

—¿Tú… apareciste para salvarme? —Pregunta el castaño —Yo… no lo recuerdo… espera, creo que… creo que recuerdo que vi algo blanco moverse ante mí… ¿E-eras tú, verdad? —.

—S-Sí, era yo… —Kazuri se sonroja un poco —Ya no podía permitir que siguieran maltratándote, p-porque… quizás ya no recuerdes eso, pero tú una vez salvaste mi vida de aquellos que me hicieron mal y quise devolverte el gran favor con todas mis fuerzas… ¿recuerdas que ese ángel caído te arrojó una lanza que desafortunadamente te atravesó el estómago y tú caíste? él estaba por matarte definitivamente pero por suerte yo aparecí para salvarte… —cuenta ella al momento que acercaba su mano izquierda a la frente de su novio —Permíteme que te ayude a recordar, Isse —.

Ella posa su mano en su cabeza, y luego de emitir una tenue luz dorada, los ojos del muchacho se fueron abriendo de par en par hasta quedar como si fueran dos enormes platos. Al parecer él había recordado lo que sucedió esa noche.

 **-Flashback-**

—Hmmmm… no pensé que fueras resistente… —comenta el ángel caído Donasheek, sacando la lanza de luz del estómago del adolorido sekiryuutei —Bueno, igual morirás definitivamente con una segunda puñalada… —dice luego, abalanzándose sobre el castaño.

—"¡No! ¡No… no quiero morir!" —pensó Issei totalmente asustado y tratando de huir.

Pero de repente…

 ***¡FWOOOSSHH!***

Algo se mueve velozmente cerca del ángel caído, al parecer un objeto grande y blancuzco cubierto de descargas eléctricas, el cual lo empuja con una fuerza tal que lo manda a volar varios metros lejos.

—¡Aaagh! —exclama Donasheek mientras se alejaba cruzando en el aire.

El objeto que se movía a toda velocidad se detiene abruptamente poniéndose por delante de Issei de manera sobreprotectora. Era una chica, una chica con una belleza extraña, esbelta y que tenía orejas zorrunas y siete colas de la misma especie… Exacto, era Kazuri.

—¡No te le acerques! —grita ella, extendiendo sus brazos por delante del castaño, el cual sólo la mira con los ojos entrecerrados y jadeando por la falta de aire.

El ángel caído se levanta como puede, y mira con odio a la chica que ahora estaba parada frente a él con los brazos extendidos, actuando como un escudo viviente para su víctima. Donasheek no puede evitar mostrar una cara de sorpresa, pero luego echa a reír estruendosamente.

—¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿Esto es en serio? ¿Qué hace una zorra aquí, metiéndose en asuntos que no le corresponden? —exclama el hombre.

—¡Protegiendo a alguien muy especial para mí, eso es lo que estoy haciendo! —Responde la aludida —¡Vete, ángel caído, él no te ha hecho nada malo! —pide luego la chica.

—¿Qué no me ha hecho nada malo? Ese chico es un peligro para nuestra especie… y un asqueroso ser como tú lo protege… Tu eres la que debería irse —dice el hombre, materializando una lanza de luz en su mano derecha —¡Regresa a la cueva de donde perteneces, maldita zorra! —.

El hombre se le abalanza con bastante velocidad, y la chica de largo cabello blanco, orejas en su cabeza y colas por detrás de ella, se pone en guardia.

—¡Aléjate! —exclama Kazuri. De un momento a otro su cuerpo se cubrió de intensas descargas eléctricas, emitiendo así desde sus manos un certero rayo que pegó directamente al pecho del hombre, mandándolo a volar otra vez lejos.

—No puedo permanecer aquí más tiempo, si lo hago… quizás no tengamos oportunidad –susurra Kazuri, volteándose a ver a Issei, luego se agacha y lo toma entre sus brazos con suavidad —Oh Isse, mira lo que te hicieron… no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, solo debo llevarte a tu casa, devolverte a la vida, y… ¿q-qué es esto? —decía la chica zorruna, mirando con sorpresa el cuerpo malherido del joven sekiryuutei.

Los ojos místicos de Kazuri le permitían ver más allá de la realidad, descubriendo así cosas que están exentas de la vista de un ser humano normal. Ella pudo ver como varias luces rojas estaban posadas sobre algunas partes del cuerpo de un ya inconsciente Issei, como en brazos, piernas, pecho y cabeza. En total pudo ver ocho de aquellas luces.

—Estas… son piezas demoniacas… así que lo hicieron, después de todo… te convirtieron en demonio… te sacaron tu preciosa humanidad, Isse, y lo hicieron sin preguntártelo… perdóname por no haber llegado antes, te hubiera salvado yo misma la primera vez… —decía la albina mientras guardaba suavemente entre sus brazos a aquel muchacho inconsciente —Descuida, nos iremos ya mismo… te quitaré todo eso y volverás a ser humano como antes… como el Isse que conocí y amé —.

Luego de decir aquello una brillante luz blanca no sólo cubre el cuerpo de la chica sino también el del castaño, haciéndolos desaparecer del lugar en pocos segundos. Donasheek tuvo que retirarse rápidamente ya que fue herido, aparecería alguien en cualquier momento y no quería ser descubierto.

 **-Fin Flashback-**

Para ese momento en el que Issei logró recordar todo lo sucedido gracias a la ayuda de su linda novia, Koneko ya estaba frente a ellos, observándolos con la misma cara sin expresiones que solía tener.

—Disculpen… —dice ella, llamando la atención de ambos tortolos, dejándolos pasmados ya que ella igual los notó —Lamento interrumpir su momento de privacidad, pero… Rias-buchou me pidió que les dijera si pueden asistir al viejo edifico de la academia para cuando termine el horario escolar, le urge hablar con ustedes y en privado —.

El silencio reinó por unos cuantos segundos después de que la loli de cabello platinado haya acabado de decir el mensaje de su ama.

—Bueno… gracias por darnos el mensaje, estaremos allí —responde la chica zorruna.

—De acuerdo —y con solo ese comentario Koneko se retira, dejando nuevamente a los dos tórtolos solos, quienes se miraron entre sí, muy confundidos y con una sola interrogante en sus mentes: "¿Para qué Rias había mandado citarlos a una reunión después de clases?"

Kazuri tenía sus sospechas del por qué detrás de esa invitación, y no eran muy buenas que digamos…

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llego. Espero que les haya gustado**

 **Es muy probable que en los días siguientes esté agregando más líneas a este capítulo, si veo que en el próximo requiera que lo haga así, así que estén atentos. De cualquier manera estaré publicando las actualizaciones correspondientes en mi página de Facebook, el link lo dejo en mi perfil por si quieren visitarme.**

 **Bien, ya me despido de ustedes no sin antes agradecer de antemano a todos los que leen, comentan y deciden seguir de cerca este fic, les deseo también mucha suerte.**

 **Hasta luego!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Tiempos de familia

**Saludos, queridos amigos!**

 **Después de tanto tiempo volvemos a encontrarnos aquí, en esta linda historia que, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, será actualizada con un nuevo capítulo. Seguramente pensaron que me olvidaría para siempre de este fic, pero hoy verán que no es así.**

 **Les pediré disculpas por el gran retraso, y… si bien no pueda contestar sus reviews en estos momentos lo que sí haré es darles las infinitas gracias a todos los que dejaron dichos reviews, y por supuesto, decidieron seguir más de cerca esta historia poniéndola en su lista de favoritos.**

 **Bueno, no me iré por las ramas, por lo que les dejaré con la historia en cuestión. Espero les guste.**

 **Mi adorable guardiana**

 **Capítulo 3: Proteger y Amar / Tiempos de Familia (parte 1)**

Hace tan solo escasos momentos la mascota de la academia, Toujo Koneko, logró dar con la ubicación de Issei y Kazuri para así poder dejarles aquel mensaje, el cual expresaba que la presidenta del club de ocultismo, Rias Gremory, requería la presencia de los dos jóvenes tortolitos en el viejo edificio de la academia.

Pero antes de que todo eso sucediera, Issei había recibido la increíble e impactante noticia, por parte de su linda novia Kazuri, que la pelirroja era en realidad un demonio y que, además, fue la que había revivido como uno más de su especie al castaño, ya que como lo había encontrado muerto… Pero por suerte la albina pudo deshacer el aparentemente irreversible proceso de cambio de ser mediante métodos que aún se dseconocen.

—Así que… Rias Gremory… un demonio… —susurra él mientras se paraba, en un tono audible para la chica zorruna a su lado. Issei lucía nervioso y preocupado por ese hecho.

Kazuri también se levanta mientras que observaba a su cariñito con pena en sus ojos.

—Así es, Isse, pero no sólo ella… hay varios aquí que también son demonios —dice la albina, causando que su novio la mirara sorprendido —Por ejemplo Koneko, ella también es un demonio, también esa chica de lentes y cabello corto color oscuro que vimos a lo lejos, la cual era seguida por unos cuantos chicos… todos ellos también son demonios —.

Issei se había quedado petrificado unos momentos con lo que su chica le reveló.

—¿S-Sona-kaichou y el resto del consejo estudiantil? ¿T-Todos ellos son… son demonios? ¿Y… hay… más? —pregunta el muchacho luego de dejar atrás su estupefacción, pero se podía notar claramente que estaba temblando.

—Sí. No sé si decir que es lamentable o afortunado puesto que no los conocemos en persona, pero… es mejor que tengamos cuidado Isse. Yo… esto… tengo dudas —responde Kazuri. Ahora ella también lucía nerviosa.

—¿Dudas? ¿Acerca de qué, Kazuri? —pregunta el castaño.

—Acerca de los motivos por los cuales Rias mandó llamarnos —responde la chica de blancas orejas zorrunas —Es muy posible que esté enojada porque te he revivido como un humano. Verás, cuando los demonios convierten a otros a su misma especie y hacen que éstos se unan a su familia, por decirlo de alguna manera, los líderes ven a su "adquisición" como un premio, ya que aumentar el número en un clan de demonios significa tener más poder, y más cuando los demonios revividos logran desarrollar talentos únicos —explicó luego.

—Entonces, quieres decir… ¿Qué Rias me ve como… un premio? ¿Cómo un objeto, algo de valor? ¿Sólo porque me ha salvado la vida y me ha convertido en uno de los suyos? —pregunta nuevamente el castaño.

Kazuri observa preocupada a su novio, el cual lucía de la misma manera, para luego acercar su suave mano y acariciar la mejilla izquierda de su chico para así poder calmar sus pensamientos.

—Es posible, Isse, pero… no lo sé seguro, puede que sí o puede que no. En todo caso hay que cuidarnos, quizás… porque te he revivido como un humano ella esté enfadada conmigo y no contigo, quizás y sólo quizás… en el peor de los casos ella… podría tratar de ajustar cuentas conmigo —responde la chica, tratando de sonar calmada a pesar de su nivel de preocupación.

—No, eso no va a pasar, no lo permitiré —dice de repente el castaño, con una mirada decidida.

—Isse… —susurra Kazuri, sorprendida.

—Kazuri, eres la chica más linda y dulce que he podido conocer y no sabes cuan agradecido estoy de que hayas aparecido en mi vida, y aunque también esté agradecido, en parte, con Rias por haberme salvado en un primer momento, si ella amenaza con tocar tan sólo uno de tus cabellos yo me interpondría sin dudar, no va a tocarte si yo, uno de sus "preciados objetos" se interpone en medio… —dice Issei, pero de repente…

—¡No! —interrumpe Kazuri con un grito de enojo pero de mucha preocupación también, con su rostro expresando dichos sentimientos —No quiero que arriesgues tu vida por mí, Isse. Tú eres la persona más hermosa y dulce que yo haya podido conocer, me salvaste cuando estaba por morir, me cuidaste con mucho amor durante mucho tiempo, y… aunque el destino cruel nos haya separado, yo siempre… siempre he pensado en ti, cada día de mi vida, anhelando poder volver estar a tu lado, porque mi corazón te pertenece, Isse. Yo no dejaré que te lastimen —declara luego la joven, abrazando con fuerza a su novio, quien se mostró muy sorprendido por sus palabras para luego abrazarla con fuerzas.

—Oh Kazuri, no sé… cómo expresarte esto que haces por mí, todo lo que sientes por mí, a tal grado de preocuparte por mi vida. Realmente eres una persona muy valiosa para mí, a pesar de que estemos juntos hace poco tiempo… por eso mismo no debería dejar que peligraras por mi culpa… —expresó el castaño con suavidad, sin dejar de abrazar a su linda en ningún momento.

La albina hundió un poco su rostro en el pecho de su cariñito, sintiendo su calor, apegándose a él y sobándose gentilmente mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisita.

—Vas a ver que todo estará bien, no permitiré que nos hagan daño si eso es lo que quieren intentar, Isse, te lo prometo y no te defraudaré —dijo la albina zorruna, después de eso observa a su querido novio con una sonrisa que logró tranquilizar la preocupada y tempestuosa mente del muchacho.

Todo lo que estaba conociendo, tan solo en aquel día, estaba siendo mucho para Issei. Para alguien como él, tal cantidad de información –que además era impactante- sería demasiado y podría hacer colapsar a cualquiera. Pero… para su gran fortuna tenía a su lado a aquella hermosa criatura, Kazuri… esa linda tierna chica, la cual lograba calmarlo y que su mente pudiera al fin reacomodarse, esa chica que ahora lo abrazaba con fuerza, que le decía que todo estaría bien pese a su mal presentimiento de lo que estaba por venir, esa chica que logró ser su complemento perfecto.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos más de descanso, ambos jovencitos notaron que era la hora para regresar al salón de clases, por lo que a paso lento decidieron volver al lugar.

 **oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

Terminado el horario escolar, ambos jóvenes se encuentran con Koneko, la cual estaba esperándolos a la salida del salón. Por supuesto, aquella escena no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los demás estudiantes a su alrededor.

—Koneko-chan… —susurra Issei, mostrándose sorprendido al igual que su novia, la cual no dijo nada pero sus expresiones lo decían todo.

—Si lo deseas, puedo acompañarte hasta el salón del club, Isse-senpai —dice la pequeña niña, observando fugazmente a Kazuri, demostrando así que ella era la única que sabía de la presencia de la chica zorruna.

—Bueno… eso sería muy amable de tu parte, Koneko. Gracias —responde Kazuri, quien iba pegada del brazo de su querido novio.

Por supuesto aquella respuesta no fue escuchada por los demás estudiantes, los cuales muchos de ellos estaban expectantes por saber qué pasaba entre la mascota de la academia e Issei, el anteriormente conocido como "bestia pervertida" en todo el lugar, título que ahora era puesto en duda.

—Eso estaría bien. Gracias, Koneko-chan —responde y agradece también el castaño.

Bajo las miradas sorprendidas de los dichos estudiantes que aún estaban por allí, Koneko fue escoltando a la pareja de tortolitos hacia el viejo edificio de la academia. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, la pequeña albina los guio para que subieran las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, para finalmente llegar a una puerta al final del pasillo.

—Aquí es —anuncia Koneko, para después golpear dicha puerta unas tres veces.

Después de casi un par de minutos, todos los presentes pueden escuchar un "Adelante" provenir del interior del lugar. Issei supo casi al instante que aquel era el tono de voz de Rias Gremory, aquella hermosa y popular chica… que resultaba ser nada menos que un demonio, lo cual provocó que un ligero escalofrío recorriera la espalda del muchacho, a pesar de ya estar muy cerca de un demonio –en este caso, Koneko-.

De repente él puede sentir que Kazuri lo agarra con un poco más de fuerza.

—Isse, no temas, por favor. Estoy aquí contigo, estamos juntos, nadie nos hará nada —expresó la linda chica zorruna de cabello albino.

Aquella hermosa y cautivadora mirada de su tierna novia, con esos atrayentes ojos, cada uno poseedor de un color distinto, acompañada de una sonrisa y un leve rubor, se posó en la de él, dejándolo un poquitín nervioso pero más que nada feliz y tranquilo de saber que estaba a su lado, al lado de la chica que lo estaba haciendo el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Por otro lado, Koneko, quién había escuchado el comentario calmante de la chica zorruna, en silencio y sin comentar nada al respecto toma el pomo y abre la puerta, adentrándose ella primero y siendo seguida por los dos jóvenes amantes.

Una vez en el interior de la sala, la pareja pudo ver cómo era el tal club de ocultismo desde dentro: con una iluminación algo lúgubre, habían dos sofás de tamaño mediano ubicados en el centro de la sala y separados por una pequeña mesa, luego unos cuantos muebles en las paredes y cerca de la puerta. Frente a ellos y a la vez lejos había un escritorio en el cual estaba apoyada cierta pelirroja bien conocida por Issei y también por Kazuri.

Exacto, Rias Gremory. Ella era quien se hallaba sentada tras ese escritorio. La idol de la academia, la chica más codiciada por los hombres y venerada por las mujeres, la presidenta del club de ocultismo y chica modelo, los estaba mirando a ambos invitados con un rostro serio que parecía querer mellar el semblante de Issei y también en el de Kazuri, pero la chica zorruna instantáneamente se aferra con más fuerza al brazo del muchacho, ella también responde con una mirada dura.

—Gracias por haberlos traído, Koneko —agradece la pelirroja en primera instancia a su sierva, la cual sólo se inclina sin decir nada más y luego alejarse un poco. La mirada de Rias nuevamente se posa en los dos recién llegados, ahora con el ceño más fruncido que antes.

—Bueno… Es un gusto conocer por fin personalmente a la chica que me arrebató lo que me pertenece por derecho legal. No esperaba que fuera una… zorra, que lamentable hecho —comenta Rias con mucha ponzoña y furia contenida en su voz.

En ese momento Kazuri se sintió terriblemente ofendida e indignada, no sólo porque esa pelirroja emitía un aura tóxica que la albina podía sentir claramente y la cual le estaba empezando a dar nauseas, sino que también aparte de recibirlos mal empezó a tratar a la chica zorruna como basura e insultándola. Eso la orilló a contestarle sin pelos en la lengua.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Lo que te pertenece por derecho legal? ¿No habrás querido decir… lo que has robado sin escrúpulos? Ah, y soy una kitsune, para que lo sepas —responde la albina, bastante enojada —Aunque de seguro conoces sobre una especie similar a la nuestra, los nekomata, porque está Koneko en tu grupo y noté que ella es igual y a la vez diferente a mí, en el sentido que ambas somos seres con apariencia antropomórfica —expresa luego.

Issei se sorprende, no sólo por escuchar esa revelación sino también de ver y escuchar el tono que tenía su novia ahora, pero supuso que, en el ambiente y la situación en la cual se encontraban ahora es obvio que alguien reaccione así. Además a él tampoco le gustó mucho ese tono que utilizó Rias para con su novia y también para él.

De un momento a otro ambos novios notan que aparecen otras dos presencias más en el lugar: una era Kiba Yuuto, al cual Issei claramente conocía, era el niño lindo consentido y deseado por las chicas de la academia; después estaba Akeno Himejima, la segunda idol más venerada y considerada la Onee-sama por parte de los chicos y también de las chicas del campus.

—"¿T-Todos ellos…? Debía haberlo sabido desde un principio… no se puede ser tan genial si no eres un demonio después de todo…" —piensa el castaño, escondiendo un poco su seria y preocupada mirada.

Como ya se había dicho, Kazuri obviamente se percató de las dos presencias adicionales en la sala, pero por fortuna ella era consciente del nivel de poder que poseían y además su capacidad de concentración para no perder de vista a todos los que estaban presentes, por lo que decidió seguir discutiendo con Rias.

—¿Lo que robé sin escrúpulos dices!? Es increíble que una zorra… perdón, "kitsune", un lamentable ser que se especializa en robar las esencias de los demás, me venga a insultar de esa manera —comenta Rias sin dejar su temple —Además que lo que hice fue salvar la vida de Isse convirtiéndolo en un demonio de mi clan, era la única manera, por lo tanto él me pertenece. Yo lo convertí en mi peón, él debe que estar con su ama. Fue un demonio y seguirá siéndolo, por lo que tiene que estar con nosotros, es mejor que estar con una zorra que quiere engatusarlo para así poder succionarle el alma. Menuda estupidez es esa de que tú e Issei estén juntos —.

—¡Suficiente! —aquel grito furioso fue proferido por nada menos que Issei, el cual se hartó de lo que dijo Rias acerca de su novia y su relación amorosa con ella. Todo eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el castaño, quién ignorando el peligro que podían representar Kiba, Akeno y Koneko para ellos, él decidió unirse a aquella charla tan calmada —Mira que estar llamando estupidez a nuestra relación… mira que estar insultando a Kazuri, a mi linda novia, la cual es incapaz de lastimarme a mí o a otras personas. No puedo creer que te estés atreviendo a decir todas esas cosas de nosotros, Rias Gremory… además de todo osas tratarme como un juguete, un objeto… —con esas palabras y el tono que usaba, Issei claramente daba a entender que él también se sentía muy ofendido por el trato de la pelirroja hacia su novia.

El castaño no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Rias, la cual lucía sorprendida, parece que le descolocó el hecho de que Issei se le terminara revelando de esa manera. Por su parte, el muchacho tenía mucho miedo, pero la furia podía más con él en esos momentos. Luego, todos notan como Issei parece tranquilizarse luego de inspirar profundamente y soltar el aire muy despacio de sus pulmones.

—Yo te miraba con ojos de mucha admiración, Rias, lo admito… cada vez que te veía yo suspiraba, pensaba mucho en ti, incluso me atrevo a decir que casi me enamoro de ti… pero con todo esto que has dicho y tu lamentable actuación no hiciste más que demostrar que eres una persona muy diferente por dentro que por fuera. Rias, tú… me das asco. Ahora cada vez que vea tu cara recordaré los graves insultos que le dijiste a mi novia, a Kazuri, y me hierve la sangre cada vez que esos recuerdos lleguen a mi mente. No me olvidaré jamás de esto, Rias… Ah, por cierto, que quede claro que a quien amo realmente es a Kazuri —y con eso dicho al final, el castaño le dedica una amorosa mirada a su querida y linda novia.

—I-Isse… —susurra Kazuri, mirando a su cariñito con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa que crecía y crecía. Las grandes orejas zorrunas de la chica se movieron de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa con energías al igual que sus siete colas, producto de la enorme felicidad que sentía por lo que dijo Issei, pese a estar en una situación incómoda para ambos. Esas palabras de amor le dieron muchas más fuerzas para enfrentarse a su recientemente declarada enemiga —Mi cariñito Isse tiene toda la razón, es una gran vergüenza que estés despreciando así un sentimiento tan puro como el que yo siento por él, y todo para querer lograr algo con tu discurso. Trataste de meter a Isse en tu clan prácticamente por la fuerza para satisfacer tu gran ego y posiblemente lo hubieras utilizado para otros fines de la misma calaña… porque así son todos ustedes los demonios, seres egoístas, perversos y traicioneros —.

—Será mejor que cuides tus palabras, kitsune —Kiba fue el que dijo esas palabras mientras daba un paso hacia delante, de una manera tranquila… pero que en realidad sonaban mucho a amenaza, tanto que el muchacho lucía con su mano derecha cerca de su espada, listo para desenfundarla si era necesario.

—Estás hablando sin saber nada. Rias no es como los demás demonios y nosotros tampoco, así que te pediré que no digas esas cosas, extraña —dice Akeno seriamente, también acercándose a los dos jóvenes novios.

El ambiente se estaba poniendo más tenso: Kiba también estaba enojado por las palabras de la chica zorruna no sólo para su ama sino también para él, Koneko parecía no estar demostrando ninguna reacción aunque en realidad parecía estar preocupada por Kazuri e Issei, Akeno también se la veía claramente enojada, tanto ella como Kiba contenían su furia por las palabras de la albina, mientras que del lado bueno Kazuri estaba tomada del brazo de su querido novio de cabello castaño, además muy al pendiente de cualquier movimiento que pudieran hacer aquellos dos demonios que intentaban causar miedo, nada se le escaparía a su gran percepción.

Pero, Rias… ella lucía shockeada, como si no creyera lo que acabó de escuchar…

—Tú… maldita, ya lo has corrompido… —dijo la pelirroja entre dientes pero en un tono audible para todos. Tanto Issei como Kazuri no entendieron en un principio sobre lo que Rias decía, pero luego se dieron cuenta, más que nada Kazuri… —Corrompiste a Issei, a quién debería ser mi peón en estos momentos. Él tenía que estar aquí, con nosotros, conmigo… su ama, ayudándonos y luchando en nuestro nombre, pero… me descuido sólo por un maldito momento y llega una sucia zorra para tomarlo y engatusarlo para así ponerlo en nuestra contra —dice luego.

Con cada comentario que lanzaba Rias, tanto Issei y Kazuri se veían más tristes y a la vez indignados con la lamentable demostración de la verdadera personalidad de la pelirroja.

—¿Ya has terminado? —Issei era el que hablaba ahora, con su tono de enojo evidente y una mirada muy reprobatoria —Que vergüenza, Rias… y qué lástima. Con todo esto que escuché agradezco más el hecho de que Kazuri me haya salvado de ustedes. Hasta aquí llegué, yo no voy a soportar el ver y escuchar como maltratas a mi novia. Vámonos, Kazuri —termina el castaño, después de haber mirado fijamente por un segundo a Kiba y a Akeno como advirtiéndoles de que no quería que hagan nada con ellos, finalmente toma de la mano firmemente a su linda chica de cabello blanco para así poder retirarse de la sala.

En ese momento el rostro de Kazuri pareció demostrar que se le vino un pensamiento repentino y muy importante a su mente, algo que no debía dejar pasar.

—E-Espera Isse, me olvidé de algo —dice la albina, logrando que su chico la esperara aunque él la mirara con un rostro que expresaba su confusión por el repentino actuar de su novia —Rias, toma esto. Te lo devuelvo —comenta luego la chica zorruna, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja mientras sacaba algo de sus mangas. Era una pequeña caja rectangular de madera, la cual es dejada cuidadosamente por la albina en el escritorio donde estaba Rias, acto seguido aquel objeto se agrandó.

La presidenta del club estaba a punto de preguntar lo que había en el interior de dicha caja, hasta que de repente la misma se abre, revelando así su contenido, dejando boquiabierta a la pelirroja, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Sus siervos no entendieron lo que sucedía con ella en un primer momento, pero luego de alcanzar a ver lo que había en esa caja de madera, todos pusieron la misma expresión que tenía su ama.

Y es que lo que había en el interior de esa dichosa caja eran nada más y nada menos que las ocho piezas de peón que anteriormente residieron en el cuerpo de Issei.

—Sí, son tus piezas demoniacas, todas las que pusiste en Isse para convertirlo en tu demonio sirviente… te las devuelvo. Con esto ya queda más que claro que él no es y nunca será de tu propiedad —explica Kazuri, dando un ultimátum potente al ego de Rias.

La cara de la pelirroja era de total incredulidad… aun así su mirada, que parecía aumentar en odio, se levanta y se encuentra con la de Kazuri, quien por un momento tiembla al sentir el aura de Rias oprimirla, pero dejó a un lado el miedo y decidió sostenerle la mirada para que sepa que ella no le temía.

Rias no dijo nada, sólo se limitaba a mirar a la albina, como si esperara alguna explicación de ella. Kazuri toma la decisión de hablar nuevamente, pero no por la presión que la presidenta de club intentaba ejercer sobre ella.

—Si te lo estás preguntando… así es, me tomé el gran atrevimiento de volver a Isse nuevamente un humano, porque quiero que él sepa que puede confiar en mí. Ahora tiene la posibilidad de elegir el camino que más quiera, teniendo todo mi apoyo incondicional, aun si él… decide volver a ser demonio, por más que me duela en el alma, yo… lo entenderé. Isse tiene ahora no sólo la libertad sino también la tranquilidad de escoger por sí mismo y no por alguien que lo desea sólo por su poder, por alguien que quiere utilizarlo para sus propios fines en vez de objetivos comunitarios… porque eso no es amor, amor es respeto y apoyo, y eso quiero darle a mi cariñito —expresa la chica zorruna, esbozando una sonrisa y volteando a ver el rostro de Issei, el cual también le sonríe, devolviéndole la calma y paz al corazón de la albina, además de darle muchas más fuerza que antes.

La mano de Rias empezó a temblar...

—Retírense, he terminado con ustedes… pero una sola cosa te advertiré, chica zorra… volverás a tener noticias mías con respecto a este tema. Esto no se quedará así, ¿me entiendes? Has cruzado una línea muy delgada, no puedo permitir de ninguna manera que esto se quede así… que rompas nuestros límites, nuestras reglas, quedándote así con algo que es MÍO y que encima vengas a insultarnos. Dejaré pasar de momento todo esto, pero están advertidos… ahora, lárguense —.

Los labios de Rias quedaron sellados luego de esa declaración totalmente extrema de guerra hacia Kazuri, por lo tanto la chica decide retirarse pero calmada y aferrándose al brazo de su querido Issei, el cual lamentablemente queda como el tercero en discordia entre toda esta ridícula disputa, en la cual Rias no cedía ni por equivocación en su posición para con el castaño. Ambos llegan hasta la puerta y la abren, pero en eso la albina se da la vuelta y encara por última vez a su enemiga mientras que Issei la esperaba sin soltarla.

—Yo protegeré a Isse, no voy a dejar que absolutamente NADIE le haga daño, ni siquiera tú o tus sirvientes, Rias. Así como en el pasado sufrí mucho y él fue el ángel que me salvó… así como él sufrió mucho con la traición de ese ángel caído y ahora con tus venenosas palabras, yo lo protegeré y lo salvaré. No importa de quién se trate, si son ángeles, demonios o cualquier otro ser… Si intentan hacerle daño a él y a mí yo defenderé nuestra unión como sea —y con eso ambos jóvenes se retiran bajo la mirada de tres demonios furiosos… pero uno que los observaba con preocupación.

Sí, era Koneko, ¿pero por qué ella no estaba enojada con Kazuri por lo que sucedió? Era difícil el saber la respuesta a esa interrogante, quizás era porque la pequeña sintió empatía por la kitsune, al ser ella de una raza antropomórfica similar a la de su especie.

Pero no se podía asegurar ese tipo de respuestas, sólo el tiempo nos dirá lo que realmente sucedía con ella…

 **oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

Después de haber estado en esa situación tan estresante, Issei y Kazuri salen del edificio y se alejan lo más rápido que pueden de la antigua academia. Mientras iban caminando Kazuri, quién no dejaba el brazo de su novio ni por equivocación, se detiene abruptamente obligando así a su novio a hacer lo mismo.

—E-Espera Isse, por favor… —dice ella de repente, deteniéndose y el castaño por consiguiente también lo hace.

—¿Sucede algo, Kazuri? —pregunta Issei, extrañado porque vio que su chica estaba actuando raro.

—S-Sí, yo… perdóname, por favor… perdóname, Isse, yo… no quería que me vieras de esa manera tan… territorial, como si estuviera defendiendo con uñas y dientes un objeto de mi poder… yo no pienso así, Isse… pienso que tú eres una persona, una maravillosa persona que afortunadamente tuve el placer de conocer y con quien estoy ahora. Eres alguien que tiene el derecho a ser libre, incluso de mí, por eso… quiero que sepas que lo que dije es totalmente cierto, tienes todo mi apoyo incondicional en las decisiones que tomes, aún… aún si eso significa que quieras volver con ellos ya que Rias… Rias fue la primera en salvarte y yo no estuve, no pude llegar a tiempo… yo…. Yo… —.

Los labios de la chica, los cuales temblaban por la tristeza y la impotencia, de pronto quedan sellados por un repentino beso que Issei le propina, el cual dura un par de minutos hasta que ambos se separan, Issei queda mirándola, ruborizado, mientras ella estaba también un poco sonrojada… pero seguía triste, con su cabeza y sus orejas bajas.

—Yo elegí estar contigo, Kazuri, y eso no va a cambiar por NADA del mundo, ¿me oyes? —dice él, haciendo que ella levantara la mirada con un brillo de esperanza —Me sorprendió y me indignó enormemente lo que dijo Rias, nunca pensé… que ella era una persona así, y menos que actuaría de esa manera tan extrema… encima no quiere entender que yo estoy contigo y que NUNCA te dejaré. También me shockeó el hecho de que aparenta ser alguien muy distinta frente a la mirada de los demás estudiantes… pero hoy ambos vimos dejar salir su verdadero rostro… por eso sólo confiaré en ti y nada más que en ti, Kazuri, aparte de permanecer a tu lado ya que tú me revelaste la verdad, fuiste sincera conmigo, me estás cuidando y protegiendo sin importar qué o cómo o dónde, más lo que pasó ahora… tú también tendrás todo mi apoyo incondicional, y por favor permíteme protegerte yo a ti también así cómo lo haces tú conmigo… mi adorable guardiana también tiene que tener a alguien que la proteja y la contenga… algo así como un adorable guardián, ¿no es así? —dice Issei, acariciándole su mejilla.

Kazuri lo mira con una radiante sonrisa al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas empezaban a brotar descontroladamente de los ojos de la pobre muchacha.

—Y-Ya lo estás haciendo, Isse… me sigues protegiendo y me contienes como lo has hecho la primera vez que el destino nos unió. Nunca cambies, Isse, por favor —pide la chica tratando inútilmente de no llorar mientras tomaba con cariño la mano de su chico, quien la acariciaba con mucho amor.

Issei asiente con la cabeza ante la petición de la chica y en eso decide besarla nuevamente, con mucho más cariño, con más suavidad para lograr que se calme y apaciguar así sus penas, aunque después ambos se besaron con más ganas.

Así, después de un par de minutos en el que los dos tortolitos se comieran a besos, decidieron que era hora de regresar a casa antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

—¡Ya llegamos! —exclamó Issei al entrar a su hogar, siendo seguido por su chica de larga cabellera blanca.

—¡Llegamos, mamá, papá! —exclama también Kazuri, con una gran sonrisa y desparramando felicidad y buena vibra en cada paso que daba, en cada movimiento que hacía.

—¡Ohayo, Isse, Kazuri-chan! Estoy preparando te, estará dentro de unos minutos —saluda su madre, avisándoles de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Gracias mamá, bajaremos dentro de unos minutos. Vamos Kazuri —dice el castaño.

Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera llegar a las escaleras son detenidos por la mujer.

—Espera Isse, ¿no crees… que Kazuri-chan tiene que tener su propia habitación? Me parece que ella debe de tener… su propio espacio personal para estar tranquila y demás —pregunta su madre, cruzada de brazos y viendo a ambos jóvenes con una mirada que rozaba la preocupación con el nerviosismo y algo de desaprobación.

—E-Eeeeemmm… pues no lo sé, ¿por qué… no se le preguntas a ella? Si Kazuri quiere, por mí estaría más que perfecto —decía el castaño, mirando de reojo y con una pequeña sonrisa a su noviecita, la cual mira rápidamente a ambos a la vez, primero a la mujer luego a Issei, para después saltar velozmente sobre su chico en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Moooooooo! ¡No, mamá! ¡Yo quiero dormir con Isse! ¡Por favoooooor! ¡No quiero estar sola, quiero estar siempre con mi cariñito! —exclama la albina, llorando con los ojos cerrados y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, aferrándose fuertemente al castaño para que no se le vaya.

Tanto Issei como su madre se rubrizaron a más no poder.

—B-B-Bueno bueno, Kazuri-chan, está bien, se hará como tú lo prefieras. S-Sólo lo preguntaba por… si tú estabas un poco incómoda por la falta de espacio, nada más… —dice la mujer, tratando de esconder su rubor y su nerviosismo.

—P-Pero yo estoy muy cómoda acurrucada con Isse. El calor de su cuerpo, su respiración, los latidos de su corazón… todo de él me tranquiliza y me hace muy feliz —dice la chica zorruna mientras abrazaba amorosamente al castaño —¿Y-Y tú, Isse, estás cómodo conmigo? —pregunta luego, mirando directamente a los ojos de su cariñito y usando sus ojitos de cachorro en él pero sin ser de manera intencional, algo que obviamente causa un gran sonrojo en el rostro del muchacho.

—C-Claro que sí, Kazuri, estoy más que cómodo contigo a mi lado —responde el castaño, acercando su mano derecha la oreja izquierda de su tierna chica para así poder hacerle cosquillas en esa parte del cuerpo. La albina se sonroja más y empieza a mover sus colas ansiosamente, señal de que le estaba encantando el cómo Issei la tocaba.

La madre de Issei no puede evitar ponerse muy colorada por la escena entre su hijo y su primera novia, aparte del nivel de relación amorosa que ya llevaban ambos en tan sólo un día, por lo que optó por voltearse y quedarse así de espaldas a ambos.

—S-Será mejor que se apresuren, el té ya estará listo —dice la mujer, alejándose y volviendo a la cocina.

Ambos tortolitos ven a la mujer alejarse, y no pueden evitar reírse por lo bajo, para después abrazarse y subir hasta la habitación del castaño, en donde los dos jóvenes sólo pudieron cambiarse de prendas antes de la merienda.

Minutos después ambos bajan hasta la cocina para poder ubicarse, con los padres de Issei ya estando presentes, y así poder empezar.

—Muchas gracias por el té, mamá, papá, sabe muy bien —agradece Kazuri haciendo una leve reverencia mientras se hallaba en la mesa.

—Oh pero a mí no me lo agradezcas, Kazuri-chan, todo fue obra de tu madre —responde el hombre con una sonrisa mientras sostenía su diario.

—Oh no, no fue nada —dice la mujer con una sonrisa, un poco avergonzada.

—Aun así les estoy muy agradecida, también porque aceptaron el que yo viva con mi cariñito Isse. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo que me sea posible a su lado, porque lo amo mucho —agradece nuevamente ella, moviendo sus orejas y abrazando luego a su chico, el cual corresponde su abrazo y ambos se dedican una sonrisa, todos sonrojados.

—N-No, por favor Kazuri-chan… de hecho nos encanta tener a una integrante más en la familia, sobre todo si es alguien tan linda y dulce como tú, eres como la hija que siempre soñamos pero que nunca tuvimos… b-bueno, hasta ahora, claro está —dice la madre, primero sonando un poco triste cuando mencionaron lo de "hija", pero se recompuso inmediatamente con una sonrisa avergonzada como antes.

—La verdad es que nos está gustando mucho tenerte como nuestra hija, a pesar de que lleves aquí tan poco tiempo, ¿a qua si, querida? —pregunta el padre a su mujer.

—Por supuesto que sí, querido –responde la mujer —Y mira que haces tan linda pareja con nuestro hijo… ouh mi Isse crece tan rápido *sollozando* … cuando menos lo esperemos ustedes ya estarán casados, tendrán muchos hijos y nosotros nos convertiremos en abuelos —dice luego, soltando algunas lágrimas.

—¡Ma-Mamá…! —tartamudea el castaño, muy avergonzado.

Kazuri ni bien escuchó lo que dijo la señora Hyodou sus mejillas se enrojecieron a tal punto que la pobre jovencita parecía un tomate, al tiempo que se las tomaba con ambas manos.

—"¿C-Casarme c-con I-I-Isse… y-y-y t-tener m-muchos hijos con él?" —pensó la albina, echando humo por las orejas debido a que estaba muy avergonzada y nerviosa.

—Cierto, querida… pero alégrate, de seguro que serán unos muy adorables nietitos juguetones, si Isse y Kazuri lo desean podremos pasar todo el tiempo que podamos con ellos —dice el hombre, no pudiendo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas él también.

—¡P-Papá, ¿tú también?! —pregunta Issei, ya bastante sonrojado. En eso toma rápidamente la mano de su novia y salen de allí rápidamente en dirección a la habitación, escapando de lo que estaban diciendo sus padres, los cuales se quedaron muy confundidos por aquella huida.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

—Uff… bueno, creo que aquí estaremos a salvo por ahora… —dice el castaño mientras cerraba la puerta. Kazuri, aún ruborizada, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Issei se da la vuelta y la contempla, notando su claro nerviosismo mientras él se rascaba la nuca, con la misma actitud. Ella lo mira de reojo y luego vuelve a mirar hacia otro lado, lo que lo inquietó más, pero después de un momento el muchacho toma impulso y se sienta a lado de ella.

—E-Este… ¿t-te… encuentras bien, Kazuri? —pregunta el muchacho. Quizás no era la mejor pregunta para el momento, pero fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir.

—S-Sí… e-estoy bien, Isse, gracias por preguntar… —responde ella, con sus ahora mejillas levemente coloreadas de rojo.

—D-Disculpa a mis padres, a veces… dicen cosas sin pensar… —dice el castaño, riendo un poco, sin dejar de estar nervioso, mientras de nuevo se rascaba la nuca.

—N-No hay problema, Isse, está bien… —responde la albina, inquieta y sin saber para donde mirar por la vergüenza.

Después de la respuesta de la chica, un silencio muy incómodo se generó repentinamente entre los dos tortolitos, el cual no duró más que un par de minutos hasta que Issei, en un intento por querer hacer que su linda novia se sintiera mejor y tranquila se acerca a ella, y tomándola suavemente de la cintura la besa, ahora ya ambos sabían un poco más acerca de cómo besar a su pareja apropiadamente, pero aun así seguían siendo un poco torpes por más que quisieran hacerlo más apasionadamente.

Luego ambos separan sus rostros y se observan a los ojos.

—A-Adoro cuando me besas así, Isse —dice Kazuri, sonrojada y emocionada mientras sus orejas se movían de arriba hacia abajo insistentemente al igual que sus colas, sin mencionar que unos corazoncitos salían volando por doquier. Realmente el pequeño plan del castaño había funcionado.

—Qué bueno que te haya gustado, Kazuri —comenta Issei con una sonrisa mientras la acariciaba debajo de las orejas y ella se dejaba tocar, viéndose casi hipnotizada.

Luego de eso la albina levanta sus manos y entrelaza sus dedos con los del castaño.

—A propósito, Isse, estuviste genial en la academia, me hiciste sentir que juntos podemos contra todo —dice la chica, con su sonrisa sumada a una cara soñadora, haciendo reír al castaño.

—No, no fue nada, después de todo es lo que debo hacer por ti, ¿no? Defenderte, protegerte, así como lo haces conmigo —le responde él mientras acercaba su rostro al de su chica y ambos se acariciaban con ternura sus narices. Después de separarse, el castaño se mostró apenado y enojado —Aun no puedo creer que Rias te comenzó a insultar ni bien hayamos entrado… ¿Sabes algo, Kazuri? —dice el muchacho.

—Dime, cariñito —responde la aludida, mirando ruborizada a su chico y haciéndolo sonrojar a él también por esa forma nueva de dirigirse hacia su persona.

—T-Tenía… miedo. Todos los que estaban allí, como Koneko-chan, Akeno-senpai, Kiba… eran demonios y temía que nos pudieran hacer algo si intentábamos irnos —responde Issei, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera avergonzado, pero el sentir las suaves manos de su novia posarse sobre su mejilla izquierda logró que él la mirara sorprendido.

—Yo también tenía miedo, Isse, ambos tuvimos miedo, pero… ¿sabes qué? No lo hemos demostrado, no cedimos ante la presión de todos ellos. Además, si hubieran querido hacernos algo, yo no se los habría permitido. A mí no me gusta pelear, Isse, aun si tengo habilidades perfectas para un combate, pero… si debo protegernos haré hasta lo imposible para que ninguno de los dos salgamos heridos. Aunque… también debo aclarar que soy muy buena en la evasión, en el escape, así que siempre puedo recurrir a esos métodos si es que quieren pelear o dañarnos —dice Kazuri, mirándolo comprensivamente, aunque Issei se mostrara más afligido.

—Pero… ¿y si tenemos la mala suerte de que algo malo nos suceda, de que empiecen a perseguirnos por ello? No podremos vivir corriendo eternamente, Kazuri, sobretodo… porque sería un peligro para ti, y no quiero que absolutamente nada te suceda —dice el castaño al momento que levanta su mano izquierda y con ella acaricia una de las mejillas de su novia. Kazuri cierra los ojos mientras el castaño la acaricia, ella luego muestra un rostro acongojado.

—Lo sé, Isse, a mí tampoco me gustaría eso… Yo sólo quiero vivir una vida tranquila junto a ti, la persona que amo más que nada en el mundo. Lo más hermoso de todo es que ahora puedo tenerte más cerca de mí, no podría soportar perderte… —comenta Kazuri, triste mientras tomaba la mano de su chico y se aferraba a él.

Issei la mira con una triste sonrisa, de verdad que ella era tan amorosa y su unión con él era algo que agradecía a los mismísimos cielos. Pasó de ser un perdedor solitario a estar al lado de una chica que, aparte de ser hermosa, era una mujer fiel, y él podía sentirlo con el corazón.

—Y no lo harás, Kazuri, juro que no me perderás y yo tampoco te perderé a ti, no lo permitiré —dice el castaño, mientras que levantaba el mentón de su chica zorruna y la mira a los ojos —Por eso… quiero entrenar, no voy a perder más tiempo. Me volveré muy fuerte y te protegeré —dice luego, mirándola con una sonrisa decidida —¿Sabes? Creo saber cuál es la razón por la que quisieron asesinarme y lo que podría ayudarme con el entrenamiento que quiero hacer… la Sacred Gear. Eso… fue lo que me había revelado Yuuma, por eso quiso matarme... —.

Mientras Issei hablaba Kazuri lo miraba, ella sentía que su pobre novio estaba enojado, y con razón. Él no sólo se mostraba furioso porque traicionaron su confianza enormemente sino que también estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber caído en esa trampa mortal. Maldecía y lamentaba en silencio su debilidad y su inocencia. La chica zorruna entonces, con ambas manos, toma las de Issei, logrando captar poderosamente su atención.

—Ya no estés enojado, Isse, por favor. Sé que a veces la furia se vuelve algo difícil de manejar… pero no dejes que esos pensamientos te consuman. Sigue siendo el chico lindo y tierno que conozco, Isse, no cambies por esas lamentables situaciones que te ocurrieron, por favor —suplicaba la albina mientras lo observaba y de paso acariciaba las mejillas de su chico, calmándolo en el proceso.

Después de aquellas caricias, Kazuri enfoca su atención en el brazo izquierdo del muchacho.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Kazuri? —pregunta el castaño, desorientado por lo que la chica buscaba hacer.

—No te lo había dicho antes porque no quería incomodarte más de la cuenta, Isse, pero… puedo sentir una energía extraña provenir de aquí, de tu brazo izquierdo, y creo que tiene que ver con eso que has dicho, sobre esa tal Sacred Gear —responde la albina, observando fijamente a los ojos de su novio, descubriéndolo muy sorprendido ya que, obviamente, él no conocía que tuviera la dichosa "Sacred Gear" y nada menos que ubicada en su brazo izquierdo.

—¿C-Conoces algo de eso? Si es así cuéntamelo, por favor —pide Issei.

—B-Bueno, la verdad es que sé muy poco del tema, Isse. Quién me ha educado acerca de las tales Sacred Gears fue mi Onee-sama. Ella más que nada me había enseñado a ver la energía de las personas y con ello detectar también anomalías a través de los cambios en la fluctuación energética, uno de esos cambios que ella me dijo, los cuales pueden ser extremadamente raros, eran provenientes de las Sacred Gears, artefactos sagrados que se crearon hace mucho tiempo y que sirvieron para inclinar la balanza a favor o en contra de los seres que luchaban en una guerra. Pero… más allá de eso no sé nada más. Perdóname, Isse, sé cuánto deseas obtener éste tipo de información que desgraciadamente no puedo brindarte. Aunque sé quién podrá hacerlo mejor… mi Onee-sama, Eizani-chan. Ella conoce muchas cosas, es muy sabia, de seguro sabrá responderte mejor que yo. Lo… lo siento —se disculpa la pobre chica, creyendo sentirse culpable y también inútil por no saber todo eso.

Pero para su suerte una caricia que le proporcionó su novio y una amorosa sonrisa bastaron para ponerla feliz.

—No te preocupes —le dice él sonriéndole con mucha comprensión y ternura —Entonces tendremos que ir a hacerle una pequeña visita a tu hermana… si es que no le incomoda, claro —dice luego Issei, rascándose la nuca y mostrándose algo nervioso.

En eso Kazuri lo mira emocionada, y él no entendió muy bien el por qué…

—¡Cla-Claro que no le incomodará! Es más, creo que se pondrá súper feliz de verme nuevamente… s-sobre todo si voy contigo, Isse —le dice la chica, emocionada y ruborizada además, haciendo que el aludido se ponga más nervioso ya que se presentaría ante un familiar directo de su novia, aun si no era su madre tendría que mostrar una buena imagen y ganarse el cariño y respeto de aquella persona.

—¿T-Te gustaría… ir ahora? —pregunta repentinamente la jovencita, sin dejar su sonrojo de lado. Parecía ser que ella estaba algo inquieta al igual que su novio.

—¿E-Eh? ¿Ahora? Eeemmm… ¿Estás… segura? —responde a la vez que pregunta el castaño, cerciorándose de la afirmación de su chica.

—Por supuesto que sí —responde la chica, sonriendo con ganas —Conociendo a Eizani-oneechan de seguro que ahora no debe estar haciendo algo muy importante como para que nuestra pequeña interrupción le suponga un problema —dice luego, mostrando una cara pensativa.

—Bueno, si tú estás segura con esto entonces accederé —comenta Issei, dando el visto bueno —Pero… ¿Cómo llegaremos…? Quiero decir… Ella vive lejos, ¿no? Dado que tenemos poco tiempo hasta que mis padres decidan llamarnos nuevamente para la cena —pregunta nuevamente.

—Sí… de hecho no podemos llegar utilizando un método ordinario… por eso tenemos que ir a un pequeño santuario en los alrededores de Kuoh. Ven, toma mi mano, Isse, iremos allí inmediatamente —responde Kazuri, extendiendo su mano derecha, invitando a su novio a ir con ella. El muchacho toma de inmediato su mano, debía de admitir que la chica tenía sus bellas manos tan suaves como todas las veces anteriores que la tocó.

—Puede… que el viaje te resulte… un poco desorientador, Isse —comenta la albina, con un tono dudoso, sintiéndose insegura de querer hacer que su querido novio se transporte con ella.

—¿Desorientador? ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta el aludido, confundido.

—Que es posible que te marees un poco, ¿no es mucho inconveniente? —responde la chica zorruna.

—Por supuesto que no, no tendré problema alguno con ello, Kazuri, quédate tranquila. Además, recuerda que debemos de apresurarnos —dice el muchacho. Quién sabe si ha respondido eso para querer aparentar fortaleza ante Kazuri o por otra cosa…

—Bueno, si tú lo dices entonces me quedaré tranquila —dice la chica zorruna con una sonrisa, aunque en su interior seguía algo preocupada —Bien, esto nos tomará muy poquito tiempo. De acuerdo... ¡Allá vamos! —exclama Kazuri, tomando impulso y dando un pequeño salto hacia adelante.

En ese momento Issei puede sentir como si una poderosa fuerza lo arrastrara con facilidad mientras todo a su alrededor giraba y se tornaba azul, blanco a la vez que negro, además de que podía sentir una especie de hormigueo en todo el cuerpo mientras viajaba con un miedo terrible por el gran movimiento.

En menos de unos tres segundos ambos jóvenes dejaron la habitación de la casa para pasar a estar en lo que parecía ser el pequeño claro de un bosque, iluminado solo con la luz de la luna.

Al llegar a ese destino, Issei se desparrama en el suelo para luego ser atendido inmediatamente por su novia.

—¡Isse! ¿Estás bien? —pregunta la albina, muy preocupada, asistiendo a su chico y tratando de levantarlo.

—N-No… —es lo único que responde el castaño para luego alejarse de Kazuri… y vomitar en unos arbustos cercanos.

—Oh no… por las diosas perdóname, Isse, si tan sólo hubiera hecho caso a mi instinto de peligro esto no te hubiera pasado. Lo siento, lo siento… —se disculpa la albina, muy afligida por lo que le estaba sucediendo a su novio, observando con gran pesar cómo él se deshacía del contenido de su estómago con ese lamentable accionar. El castaño intentaba decirle a su novia, aunque sea con señas de manos, que no se preocupara, pero no podía hacerlo…

Un par de minutos pasaron hasta que Issei recobra la compostura un poco, acercándose aun mareado a la chica zorruna, la cual lo toma entre sus brazos por las dudas que él quisiera caerse.

—Todo está bien, Isse. Ven conmigo, te limpiaré y te aplicaré un poco de magia curativa en tus oídos y tu estómago, así elimino todos tus malestares —le dice la chica con cariño y algo de tristeza a su cariñito, quién trató de devolverle la mirada con una sonrisa, por más pequeña que ésta sea por la falta de energía.

Así, después de limpiar su ropa con magia, Kazuri utiliza aquel hechizo curativo que nombró situando ambas manos alrededor de los oídos del castaño y luego en su estómago, logrando así que él recuperará su bienestar completamente.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor, Isse? —pregunta la albina, viéndose intranquila por querer conocer el estado de salud de su chico.

—Sí… sí, ya me siento mucho mejor. Gracias, Kazuri —le responde el muchacho, tomando una las manos de su chica con las suyas para luego acariciarla levemente y sacándole otra sonrisa más.

Kazuri se le abalanza y lo atrapa en sus brazos, rodeándolo a la altura del cuello, para luego besarlo muy afectuosamente.

—Perdóname, Isse, te juro que esto no volverá a pasar —dice la chica, después de haberlo besado pero viéndosele muy apenada, de nuevo creyendo que lo que le pasó a su querido novio fue culpa de ella por no prestar la debida atención.

—No te pongas así, Kazuri, todo está bien, no tienes que disculparte ya que no estoy enojado contigo —le explica el castaño, mirándola comprensivamente.

Kazuri se sorprende pero pocos segundos después se pone muy feliz por lo lindo que era su chico con ella. Luego de eso, ambos se separan para poder proseguir con lo suyo.

—B-Bueno… e-entonces, ¿dónde me había quedado? —se pregunta la albina, un poco nerviosa y aparentemente buscando algo que sólo ella sabía lo que era mientras se rascaba una mejilla con aquel estado de inquietud.

Issei se quedó levemente confundido ante su accionar, pero no le importó mucho al seguirla varios pasos hacia un lugar que sólo su chica conocía. Ambos de repente se detienen en una zona que, a primera vista, no pareció la gran cosa para el muchacho, pero luego de unos segundos de estar ahí, sucedió algo mágico e increíble…

—¡W-Wooooow! —exclamó Issei, abriendo sus ojos de par en par debido a que el suelo comenzó a iluminarse, mostrando una serie de exóticos y desconocidos signos blancos que brillaban con una intensidad media. Después de ver eso, el castaño escucha una pequeña risa de satisfacción provenir de su novia.

—¡Qué bueno! Hemos llegado, Isse, éste es el lugar —dijo la albina zorruna.

Dicha zona no parecía ser gran cosa, bien como se ha dicho antes, se veía como un conjunto de árboles y arbustos algo espeso… pero luego de que Kazuri extendiera su mano derecha frente a ella otro suceso increíble pasó: los arbustos fueron achicándose hasta desaparecer y los árboles se corrieron de lugar, dejando la vista y el paso libres hacia lo que parecía ser una pequeña ermita.

Claramente el castaño estaba sin habla, pero la tierna risa de su linda novia le hicieron volver en sí del trance.

—Ven, Isse, vamos, entremos —le pide la chica, con una gran sonrisa y muy emocionada, tomando de la mano e invitando a pasar a su cariñito.

¿Qué se podía decir de nuestro querido Issei? Él lucía hipnotizado por la repentina y cautivante belleza que mostró su linda novia en ese momento. El rubor natural que tenían sus mejillas, sumado a su sonrisa y su emoción, logró sacarle otro suspiro más de amor.

Al entrar, y poder despejarse un poco de la admiración amorosa que sentía al ver a su novia, Issei pudo notar con gran asombro el interior del pequeño santuario, que anteriormente fue anunciado por Kazuri, el cual se veía muy limpio y ordenado, además de tener muchos adornos de ofrenda muy llamativos y de varios colores repartidos por toda la ermita y los cuales hacían alusión a los kitsunes.

—Éste es el santuario que una vez perteneció a la madre de Eizani-oneechan. Ella lo cuida como si fuera suyo, manteniendo limpias y "vivas" todas estas cosas que ves aquí para que su recuerdo perdure a través del tiempo —explicó Kazuri mientras daba un pequeñísimo recorrido con su novio para mostrarle el lugar. Issei prácticamente estaba maravillado por la pulcritud y lo atractivo del lugar, casi no parecía que fuera un santuario, además del piso de madera que se veía como si lo hubieran limpiado momentos antes… aunque más que todo eso lo que más llamó la atención del muchacho es que su novia zorruna se mostraba algo triste mientras fue explicando todo lo anterior. Era como si había algo más detrás de todo eso que la ponían de esa manera… pero Issei no quiso preguntarte nada acerca de eso, no quería hacerla sentir mal más de la cuenta así que sólo optó por escuchar y seguir a la chica.

—Bueno, espero que haya gustado el lugar, Issei. Ahora debemos irnos —dice Kazuri, volteando con una sonrisa sincera hacia su chico.

—Muy bien, Kazuri. Te sigo —responde el castaño, sonriendo también.

La albina levanta su mano su mano derecha e Issei inmediatamente la toma. Con la otra mano que le quedaba libre, la chica revela un sello mágico en el suelo, blanco y brillante como los signos de afuera.

—Debemos colocarnos sobre el sello, Isse. Oh, y permíteme colocar mis manos encima de tus oídos, así te aplico un poco de magia curativa para que no sufras mareos al llegar, ¿sí? —pide la joven chica zorruna.

—Por supuesto que sí, Kazuri. Adelante —responde el castaño.

Acto seguido ambos jóvenes se ubican sobre el sello, luego Kazuri posa sus manos en los oídos de Issei por unos segundos, ejecutando exitosamente ese hechizo curativo.

—I-Isse, e-eeemm… p-puedes poner tus manos en mi cadera p-para evitar q-que nos separemos… n-no digo que suceda ¡p-pero si se da el caso!… —pide la chica repentinamente, con sus mejillas enrojecidas y mirando a un costado con mucha vergüenza.

—D-De acuerdo, Kazuri —acata el castaño esa curiosa orden con nerviosismo.

Después de eso el sello comenzó a iluminar el lugar, y escasos segundos después, los dos tortolitos desaparecieron del lugar, el cual volvió a esconderse tras toda la vegetación de la zona.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

En un salón medianamente grande se encontraban dos bellas jóvenes, ambas sentadas en cada extremo de una pequeña mesa, enfrentadas, viéndose directamente a la cara. A ambas mujeres e las veía con una sonrisa tranquila mientras que cada una tomaba una pequeña taza que contenía té en su interior, para finalmente darle un sorbo a la bebida.

Una de ellas poseía un largo y lacio cabello blanco como la nieve, con un atrayente y muy bien formado cuerpo contorneado, de grandes pechos y caderas, cubierto con un simple vestido de una sola pieza sin mangas, y arriba de éste un abrigo de color azul que podía cubrir casi completamente su hermoso cuerpo. El color de su piel era algo pálido, como si fuera de porcelana; su bellísimo rostro tenía finas facciones, sus labios eran algo pequeños pero deseables, sus mejillas tenían un leve rubor natural y sus ojos… sus increíbles ojos eran heterocrómicos: el ojo izquierdo tenía el iris de color miel mientras que el derecho lo tenía de color azul. Ese detalle en especial aumentaba enormemente su belleza y ternura. Por si fuera poco, aquella hermosísima mujer tenía dos grandes y largas orejas zorrunas en su cabeza, en su espalda se movían, de manera tranquila y de un lado a otro, nueve colas de la misma especie.

Exacto, ella era una kitsune, y una muy singular al parecer, no sólo por la gran cantidad de colas que poseía sino también por el aura que irradiaba, un aura de un poder inconmensurable pero a la vez un aura de total serenidad.

Frente a ella se encontraba otra muchacha, de la misma raza exótica, una kitsune de largo y ondulado cabello dorado y radiante como el propio sol, con dos orejas zorrunas a cada lado y, obviamente, seis colas de la misma raza y el mismo color en la parte baja de su espalda. Su cuerpo era esbelto y bien formado, en un término medio; la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una remera sin mangas algo ajustada, en la parte inferior tenía un pantalón corto que llegaba hasta la mitad superior de su pierna. El tono de su piel era claro pero no pálido; las facciones de su rostro también eran finas como la mujer kitsune de cabello blanco, y sus ojos también tenían ese síndrome antes descrito, nada más que ella tenía el ojo izquierdo de color rojo y el derecho de color azul, que también aumentaban la belleza de su rostro.

—Te agradezco que me estés haciendo compañía hoy, Neri-chan, yo… bueno, me sentía un poco sola. Desde que mi querida hermanita se fue lejos, en busca de alguien muy importante para ella me he quedado aquí, sin nadie con quien hablar… —expresó la joven mujer de largo cabello blanco, con un poco de vergüenza y dejando su taza en la mesa. La chica frente a ella la miro con una leve expresión de aflicción.

—No es nada, pero… por favor no te pongas triste, Eizani-san, si Kazuri-chan ya ha encontrado a esa persona especial es muy probable que se encuentre feliz allí donde esté —suplicó la pelirroja, nombrada Neri, tratando de que la aludida, llamada Eizani, cambiara esa mirada apenada que exponía tal sentimiento.

La albina la observa y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, causando que su compañera de cabello rojo se alegrara.

—Sí, lo sé, siento que ella ya está bien y que me estoy preocupando por nada. Aun así yo… —comentó la joven mujer en el momento en que esa sonrisa se borrara casi inmediatamente y fuera reemplazada de nuevo por la aflicción, amenazando además con llorar. Aquello hizo que Neri se levantara de su lugar y se acercara a ella para tratar de consolarla.

—¡Oh no, no te pongas así de nuevo, Eizani-san, por favor! Yo vendré todos los días y te haré compañía, tomaremos té juntas así como ahora, ¡incluso te ayudaré a hornear un pastel o algo! —exclamó la pelirroja, sintiéndose triste al igual que la albina. No quería ponerse de esa manera, pero los sentimientos entre los de su raza muchas veces se pueden transmitir fácilmente.

Neri se ubicó por detrás de Eizani, y con sus brazos rodeó completamente su cuello para finalmente abrazarla gentilmente. La joven mujer de largo cabello blanco se sorprende un poco al principio, pero después esboza una sonrisa amplia algo melancólica.

—T-Te lo agradezco, Neri-chan —agradeció ella mientras acariciaba con sus manos las de Eri para después secarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

—No fue nada. Si es para calmar la tristeza de la diosa y hermana de mi mejor amiga entonces haré hasta lo imposible para lograrlo —expresa la rubia, segura de esas palabras.

—Gracias de nuevo, Neri-chan, gracias esas lindas palabras —agradece la albina nuevamente, ahora más calmada gracias a Neri, quien le devuelve las gracias con una radiante sonrisa.

En ese momento ambas pudieron escuchar que alguien llama a la puerta tocando unas tres veces.

—¿Eh? Que raro, no esperaba ninguna visita el día de hoy… —comenta Eizani, mostrándose confundida.

—¿No esperabas visitas? Mmmmm… —Neri se mostró desconfiada con aquel comentario, ella pensaba que se podría tratar de alguien que venía a lastimar a la albina.

—Oh no te preocupes, Neri-chan, de seguro debe ser otro amigo, nada malo —le dice Eizani a su amiga de cabellos dorados, tranquilizándola.

Después de eso la albina se levanta para poder ir a abrir la puerta, pero en eso, a medio camino, ella se detiene abruptamente, observando con incredulidad hacia la puerta.

—E-Esta aura… es de… —balbuceó la mujer en un tono que pudo ser bien escuchado por parte de Neri, quien quiso acercarse a ella para preguntarle lo que le pasaba, pero Eizani corrió hasta la entrada de su casa para abrirla sin perder ni un segundo más.

Fue entonces que su mirada, al igual que sus labios, temblaron de enorme felicidad al ver a quien estaba parada frente a ella…

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Y hasta aquí hemos llegado, por el momento.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad es un placer poder compartirles este hermoso arte de escribir. Les agradezco de antemano también por su apoyo si deciden comentar para así ayudarme a seguir creciendo.**

 **Bien, yo ya me despido pero no sin antes invitarles a que me agreguen en Facebook. Me he creado una cuenta personal, que uso aparte de mi página, para poder estar al tanto de otras cosas, búsquenme como "Maestro Guerrero" (sin las comillas), pueden enviar solicitud si es que quieren estar más en contacto conmigo.**

 **Bueno, ahora sí me despido. Un saludo cordial para todos ustedes y que tengan mucha suerte!**

 **Hasta luego!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Reunión familiar

**Mi adorable guardiana**

 **Capítulo 4: Reunión familiar**

—¡Kazuri-chaaaaaan! —exclamó Eizani, con lágrimas de felicidad en su divino rostro, corriendo a abrazar a su querida hermana menor, la cual se encontraba afuera, esperando por ella.

—¡E-Eizani-oneechaaaan! —exclamó a su vez la albina menor, viendo como se le acercaba su querida hermana mayor. A cada paso que la mujer daba, Kazuri sentía más y más felicidad.

Cuando Eizani pudo llegar hasta ella, sin perder ni un segundo más la toma entre sus brazos con fuerza para así darle un cálido abrazo de bienvenida, uno tan anhelado por ambas chicas.

—¡Oh mi linda Kazuri-chan, mi hermosa y amada hermanita menor! ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado! —expresaba Eizani, gimiendo de tristeza pero también de felicidad, llorando a mares por el reencuentro que tenía con su familiar.

—¡Y-Yo también te he extrañado muchísimo, Eizani-oneechan! ¡P-Por favor perdóname si no me he comunicado contigo en todo este tiempo!¡Por favor perdóname, Eizani-oneechan! —exclamó Kazuri como a modo de respuesta, clamando por el perdón de su familiar, gimiendo también con un tono de amargura pero a la vez de felicidad por volver a ver a su hermana mayor, quien le acariciaba el rostro y su cabeza con mucho cariño.

—¡S-Sabes que te perdono, hermanita, te perdonaré cuantas veces sean necesarias porque te amo! ¡Te amo mucho, siempre te amaré, tú eres mi linda y amada hermanita, Kazuri, y lo serás por toda la eternidad! —exclamó la albina mayor, tomando con ambas manos el rostro de la linda Kazuri para luego darle un tierno beso en la frente.

—E-Eizani-oneechan… —exclamó Kazuri, titubeante. Sus ojos amenazaban con volver a largar un torrente de lágrimas.

—M-Mi Kazuri-chan… —clamó también Eizani, mostrando las mismas expresiones en su rostro como en el de su querida hermana menor.

Ahora Eizani y Kazuri se arrodillaron en el suelo pero sin romper ese cálido y maravilloso abrazo. Ninguna de las dos se hablaba, sólo se limitaban a sollozar, tanto de tristeza como de felicidad, por el hermoso reencuentro que estaban teniendo. Realmente las emociones que tenían los kitsunes podían llegar a ser muy fuertes, inclusive muchísimo más que los humanos, e Issei lo sabía de primera mano por el amor y el apego que tenía Kazuri con él, puesto que ella no quería pasar ni un segundo lejos del castaño, lo cual hacía que lo alegrara aún más. Él estaba observando aquella conmovedora escena, ubicado un poco más lejos de la entrada a la casa de Eizani. El muchacho decidió quedarse en ese lugar puesto que le había dicho con anterioridad a su linda novia que no pretendía molestar con su presencia en el reencuentro que podrían tener las dos kitsunes de cabellera blanca… Menos mal que ha optado por esa decisión de antemano.

—A-Así que… éste es el nivel de amor que sienten los kitsune… —comentó Issei en un susurro, limpiándose rápidamente sus ojos ya que él también parecía querer llorar por la empatía —Cielos, es… sorprendente —dijo luego, sin dejar de mostrar una gran sonrisa en su rostro por la felicidad de su linda noviecita zorruna.

—Oh mi Kazuri-chan, siempre tan linda y tan pura, le tendré que agradecer a las demás diosas por velar también por tu bienestar —expresó Eizani, son una sonrisa tan cálida como el propio sol y sus ojos humedecidos por su anterior llanto, mirando directamente a los ojos de su hermanita menor, acariciándole el rostro mientras ambas posaban sus frentes una con la otra, para demostrarse así el gran afecto que se tenían.

—P-Pero… E-Eizani-oneechan, yo no soy tan hermosa y pura como tú —le contesta Kazuri, con una sonrisa y también sus ojos llorosos. La albina mayor entonces la mira con mucho cariño, y levantando su mano derecha para dirigirla hacia el rostro de su hermanita, seca lo que quedó de las lágrimas de la albina menor con mucha paciencia y cuidado.

—Mi linda hermanita, no tienes por qué ser tan modesta. Por más que hayan muchísimos años por delante en tu vida, tú te has fortalecido a una velocidad increíble e inclusive eres mucho más bella que yo cuando tenía tu edad, y ni hablar de cuando pasen ya dichos años y tú seas un poco mayor, te convertirás en una joven y muy hermosa diosa. Puedo estar completamente segura de ello —comentó Eizani, observando a su muy querida hermana menor con esa cálida e imperturbable sonrisa mientras acariciaba suavemente las mejillas de la chica, calmándola, aunque… inmediatamente después de expresar esas palabras, el rostro de la joven mujer parecía querer ponerse melancólico —Tú eres mi tesoro, Kazuri-chan, como me gustaría poder detener por completo el tiempo, así puedo contemplar por toda la eternidad ese tierno, joven e inocente rostro que muchas veces alegró a mi corazón —dice luego, hablando con el corazón, dejando que sus sentimientos salgan a través de su boca al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se empezaban a humedecer nuevamente.

—¡N-No Eizani-oneechan, p-por favor no llores! —exclamó Kazuri con tristeza, asistiendo con rapidez a su amada hermana mayor para así evitar que empiece a sollozar otra vez.

—L-Lo… Lo siento, Kazuri-chan —se disculpa la albina mayor, con un tono de voz tembloroso y su garganta hecha un nudo, tratando luego de tragar algo de saliva a la fuerza para ahogar las ganas de dejar salir a flote esos sentimientos, respirando además con algo de dificultad para calmarse —P-Perdóname por… por todo esto, e-es que… es que han pasado muchos días en los que no he sabido nada de ti, Kazuri-chan —reveló la albina mayor, sin querer haciéndole sentir culpable a la menor —No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, mi linda Kazuri-chan. No dejaba de preguntarme todos los días, en cada momento, si tú estabas bien… —expresó luego, notando que la aludida menor hizo a un lado su mirada avergonzada, demostrando así sentirse culpable por no haber dado señales de su bienestar —Pero no te preocupes, no te sientas mal, Kazuri-chan, ya tú estás aquí así que nada de lo anterior importa, y yo estoy mucho más tranquila y súper feliz de verte de nuevo, sana y salva —expresó luego, abrazando de nuevo a su familiar con muchas ganas, esta vez sin llorar.

—Gracias por perdonarme, Eizani-oneechan, yo… de verdad me sentí muy culpable por haberte dejado con la duda acerca de mi estado, e-es que… es que estuve… m-muy concentrada en… —comentó Kazuri, y la pobre y linda de la chica zorruna menor se sonrojaba y miraba con nerviosismo hacia ambos lados mientras trataba de terminar lo que quería decirle a su hermana mayor.

—¿Sí? ¿Estuviste concentrada… en qué, mi Kazuri-chan? —preguntó Eizani, notablemente confundida por el comportamiento que estaba demostrando su hermanita, queriendo saber también que era eso que se le quería decir.

En ese momento la albina mayor se percata de que Kazuri quería mirar a algo por detrás de ella, también notó el extraño nerviosismo que poseía la albina menor, lo cual primero la hace sospechar de una sola cosa, causando así que sus labios temblaran para querer esconder una sonrisa de felicidad que quería crecer dadas las suposiciones que tenía acerca de lo que su hermanita quería hacer. Eizani entonces aparta su vista para poder observar lo que había más allá de Kazuri, y en ese inmenso patio, lleno de flores y árboles inmensos, descubrió a aquel muchacho de corta cabellera castaña que se hallaba allí, quien parece notar que la atención estaba puesta sobre él, lo que lo hace incomodarse bastante.

Al notar aquella presencia que se hizo ajena a todo lo que sucedió anteriormente, la albina mayor no hace más que demostrar por fin su gran sonrisa de felicidad que trataba de ocultar por haber hallado la causa de la extraña actitud que estaba teniendo Kazuri.

—¡Oh mi hermanita, mi linda y hermosa hermanita! —exclamó Eizani, abrazando repentinamente a la pobre albina menor, quien no pudo hacer más que dejarse atrapar por los brazos de su hermana mayor —¡Así que por fin lo has encontrado! ¡Has encontrado al amor de tu vida! ¡Al muchacho del cual siempre me has hablado, con el cual siempre has fantaseado y siempre has velado con todo tu ser! —dijo luego, hablando fuerte debido a la emoción del momento.

—¡E-Eizani-oneechaaaaaan! —exclamó Kazuri, reclamando con ojos llorosos y tremendamente sonrojada por lo que su hermana mayor estaba revelando.

—¿E-Eh…? ¡O-Oh lo siento, lo siento Kazuri-chan! ¡De verdad lo siento! —exclamó Eizani al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, avergonzando a la pobre de Kazuri, por lo que rápidamente la suelta y decide disculparse con ella —C-Creo… que otra vez hablé de más —comentó luego, bajando sus tiernas orejas zorrunas en señal de tristeza y arrepentimiento por sus actos.

—N-No… e-está bien, Eizani-oneechan, yo… este… no te pongas mal, por favor, ya no importa —dijo la albina menor, perdonando a su hermana mayor aunque sin dejar de mostrarse sumamente avergonzada por aquellas palabras.

Eizani la observa por unos momentos, con aquel acongojado rostro que mantenía, ciertamente se seguía sintiendo un poco culpable, luego su mirada se enfoca en el joven de corto cabello castaño, quien seguía distante, ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo entre las dos kitsune, sin siquiera atreverse a dar un solo paso más para no estorbar esa pequeña reunión familiar. La albina mayor entonces mira por unos instantes al suelo, pensando en qué es lo que podría hacer a continuación, y su vista se levanta para poder contemplar a su querida hermanita menor y así tomarla suavemente de las manos.

—Mi Kazuri-chan, sabes que yo te amo con toda mi alma y quiero que tengas una gran dicha como yo la tuve en el pasado. Realmente estoy muy feliz porque hayas encontrado por fin al muchacho del cual siempre estuviste enamorada, y… me gustaría que le pidieses que se acerque sin temor hacia nosotras, así podríamos conocernos mejor. Pero sólo si tú lo prefieres, yo no te obligaré a nada, si tú consideras que éste no es el momento apropiado para ello pues yo lo entenderé —comentó la kitsune mayor, con un tono de voz que expresaba mucha comprensión y amabilidad, siendo esos sentimientos acompañados de una gran sonrisa.

Debido a ello, Kazuri empezó a sentirse más aliviada, distendiéndose poco a poco con una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento con la cabeza de su parte, para después voltear para ver a Issei, quién todavía estaba parado, luciendo intrigado y, a la vez, levemente confundido por querer saber qué era lo que ocurría entre las dos kitsunes. La albina menor le hizo señas con su mano izquierda para indicarle que él se acercara, y después de dudar por unos segundos asiente a su petición.

Las dos chicas kitsune se levantaron, pero sin dejar de observar los movimientos que efectuaba el joven de corta cabellera marrón, notando como es que él se acercaba a ellas hasta que quedó tan sólo a un metro de distancia.

Issei, nervioso, trataba de establecer contacto visual con la hermosa hermana mayor de Kazuri, justamente por ese mismo motivo y también por no querer faltar el respeto a ambas él hacía todo lo posible para levantar la mirada. Cuando pudo hacerlo, luego de todo un esfuerzo tanto mental como físico, el castaño pudo ver entonces aquellos dos intrigantes y atrayentes luceros de diferente color, los cuales parecían tan profundos y reconfortantes, tan llenos de una calma que nunca antes él pudo experimentar.

—Hola —saludó Eizani, con una fresca y amigable sonrisa, observando fijamente al muchacho que había venido con Kazuri.

—Ho-Hola… —saludó el joven, poniéndose un poco más nervioso con cada segundo que pasaba y sentía el peso de la mirada de la albina mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Me llamo Eizani y soy la hermana mayor de mi linda hermanita Kazuri. Es un placer conocerte, ¿Hyodou Isse, verdad? —se presenta la kitsune mayor, con mucho respeto y amabilidad, preguntando al final por el nombre del aludido ya que quería cerciorarse.

—S-Sí, e-ese soy yo —responde el castaño a la vez que soltaba una casi imperceptible risilla con una leve pena.

—¡Oh, que alegría! Es una dicha enorme poder conocer finalmente y en persona al joven por el cual mi hermanita ha suspirado incontables veces —expresó la albina zorruna de nueve colas, juntando ambas manos mientras se veía muy emocionada y con bastante interés en indagar acerca del muchacho de corta cabellera marrón.

—E-Eizani-oneechaaan… —musitó en voz baja la pobre albina menor, agachando la cabeza para evitar ser vista con sus mejillas todas ruborizadas, además de estar temblando por la vergüenza.

Issei sólo rio otra vez, con algo de incomodidad. Por supuesto él sabía todo eso gracias a Kazuri, porque ella siempre le decía cuanto lo amaba y que, desde hace tiempo, quería estar con él, pero por diversas razones, no podía cumplir ese anhelo… hasta ese momento, claro está.

—K-Kazuri, permíteme ayudarte —el castaño se ofreció rápidamente para asistir a la jovencita kitsune, quien todavía seguía en el suelo, abochornada por la anterior escena.

La albina menor lo escucha y levanta su cabeza para poder mirarlo con una tierna sonrisa que expresaba tanto alegría como alivio.

—G-Gracias, Isse —responde la jovencita, sonrojada y algo nerviosa, mientras tomaba la mano de su cariñito, aceptando así su ayuda.

Toda esa escenita era monitoreada por los ojos de la kitsune mayor, Eizani, quien no podía ocultar la gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro al ver el amor que se estaban trasmitiendo los dos tortolitos frente a ella.

—"¡Aaaaaawwww que hermosoooo! Mi hermanita e Isse-kun, ambos jóvenes adorables, que se ven tan enamorados. Éste… realmente es un momento muy hermoso y emotivo, el ver como florece ese bellísimo sentimiento entre dos almas adolescentes, aventureras y soñadoras, hace que mi corazón baile con una gran e inexplicable alegría" —pensaba la hermosa Eizani, enternecida ante lo que, con una gran suerte de su parte, podía contemplar frente a ella.

Issei y Kazuri se quedaron viendo fijamente el uno al otro, sin decirse ni una sola palabra entre sí, dejando únicamente que sus miradas hablaran por ellos… y lo que uno expresaba al otro era un gran deseo por estar juntos, por amarse, de permanecer en esa dicha por un largo, muy largo tiempo, aunque tristemente ambos jovencitos eran aun algo tímidos en lo que a demostración de amor frente a otras personas respecta, por más que se tratara de la familia, por lo que los dos decidieron solo tomarse de las manos.

Eizani se sintió un poco apenada por ese hecho, pero después comprendió que era mejor que todo debía acontecer a su debido momento, por lo que no presionaría, de ninguna manera, a ambos tortolitos para que se demuestren más afecto, ya que sólo ellos podían decidir eso.

—Kazuri-chan, Isse-kun, ¿les gustaría pasar? —pregunta Eizani, repentinamente.

—¿Podemos? ¿No… es ninguna molestia? —responde Isse, con un tono inseguro, aunque… más que una respuesta era otra pregunta.

—Oh no, claro que no, no te preocupes por eso, Isse-kun, no es ninguna molestia. Por favor, entren. Isse, puedes sentirte como en tu casa, y… Kazuri-chan, bienvenida de nuevo —respondió la albina mayor de una manera cortés.

—Muchas gracias, Eizani-oneechan —responde Kazuri, con una cálida sonrisa que adornaba su bello rostro —¡Vamos, mi cariñito, entremos! Te gustará mucho la casa de Onee-chan —le dijo luego a su querido novio, con mucha emoción mientras lo jalaba del brazo izquierdo por el cual estaban juntos.

—"¡L-Le dijo cariñito!" —exclamó en pensamientos la kitsune mayor, dándose la vuelta inmediatamente para evitar ser vista con un rubor en sus mejillas tras haber escuchado esas palabras proviniendo de su hermanita. Eso, sin lugar a dudas, fue algo que la tomó completamente desprevenida, y por eso se mostró tan avergonzada y sin saber muy bien en qué pensar. Por un lado eso era muy bueno, mostraba el nivel de confianza y amor que se tenían los dos jovencitos… aunque por otro lado se le hacía algo triste a Eizani puesto que consideró que su hermanita maduraba cada vez más y que, posiblemente, eso la vaya alejando de ella… pero prefirió no seguir ahondando en eso, ya después el tiempo se encargaría de darle la verdadera y más conveniente respuesta a esas interrogantes —B-Bu-Bueno, p-pueden p-pa-pasar a-ahora mismo… —dijo luego, sin poder disimular su tartamudeo por accidente, preocupando ligeramente a los dos tortolitos.

—Eizani-oneechan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kazuri, sorprendiéndose al principio por ver que la albina mayor se había tambaleado un poco en su camino al interior de la casa.

—S-Sí, sí, estoy bien, Kazuri-chan, lo siento si los asusté tanto a ti como a Isse-kun —responde la kitsune mayor.

—¿Está segura? —interrogó Issei casi de la misma manera.

—Sí, completamente segura. Les agradezco mucho a ambos por preocuparse por mí —contestó Eizani, bajando levemente la cabeza como una señal de gratitud. Puede que haya sido poco lo que hicieron los dos tortolitos, pero para la joven mujer kitsune significó mucho más, por eso llevó a cabo aquel gesto. —Bueno, vengan, pasen, entremos de una vez así podremos hablar con más tranquilidad —expresó luego, haciendo señas con sus manos como una forma de apresurar a la parejita de enamorados a que entren con ella, quienes acataron enseguida ese mensaje.

Al entrar en el hogar de Eizani, Issei pudo percatarse, como primer punto destacable, que aquel lugar era bastante espacioso, a pesar de lo que seguía a la puerta era un pasillo algo largo pero con aberturas que indicaban entradas a varias partes de la casa, como ser la cocina, la sala de estar, el baño y demás habitaciones que pudiera tener una morada común.

El castaño, al dar un par de pasos, rápidamente se da cuenta de un detalle importantísimo, así que se agacha para poder tomarse las agujetas de sus zapatos y así poder quitárselos. Eizani se percata de aquella acción que estaba llevando a cabo el joven, por lo que lo detiene.

—Oh, Isse-kun no hace falta que te quites tus zapatos. No te preocupes por el piso si es que pudiera llegar a ser ensuciado, lo protejo con magia para que quede reluciente todo el tiempo —explicó la mujer zorruna con la misma sonrisa cálida que mostró las veces anteriores.

—P-Pero… con todo respeto, Eizani-san, es una costumbre que hay en mi país. Sí, realmente me… me sería incómodo entrar con calzado puesto que al ensuciar el suelo significaría romper la armonía que hay en el hogar —contesta Issei, además de explicar de manera breve y concisa el porqué de sus actos.

—Muy bien, si tú quieres caminar descalzo por el interior de mi casa yo no tengo ningún problema, Isse-kun, sólo te lo había aconsejado ya que, como bien mencioné antes, el suelo está protegido con un hechizo que no permite que la suciedad permanezca allí —comentó Eizani, observando al castaño con la misma expresión tranquila y sonriente de antes.

Lamentablemente parece ser que Issei había interpretado mal aquel comentario que lanzó la albina mayor al respecto, ya que por más que ella lo haya hecho de buena manera, el castaño se mostró intranquilo y apenado por llevar la contraria a esa regla -que no era regla- que había en la casa.

—Eizani-oneechan te ha dicho que está todo bien, Isse, no tienes que ponerte mal por nada, después de todo ella no está molesta, ¿verdad que sí, Onee-chan? —le dijo Kazuri a su noviecito mientras los abrazaba y lo mimaba, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa y tranquilizarlo, dirigiendo también esa pregunta a lo último para su querida hermana mayor, quien contempló a los dos tortolitos con los mismos gestos de antes en su rostro.

—Claro que sí, Kazuri-chan. Isse-kun por favor no te sientas mal, nunca fue mi intención el expresarme mal si tú así lo has pensado, de verdad que me siento cómoda si tú estás cómodo en la manera que tú prefieras en esta casa, realmente no tengo ningún problema así que puedes estar completamente tranquilo —contestó la joven y bella mujer, juntando ambas manos con delicadeza y ubicándolas cerca de su corazón, acompañando así su sincero discurso.

—B-Bueno, y-ya que ustedes me lo dicen así pues… —habló el joven de cabello castaño con nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la nuca, observando a su tierna noviecita quien le tomaba del brazo izquierdo y lo contemplaba con una sonrisa apaciguadora, además de notar que su cuñada lo miraba con una expresión similar a la de su pareja, lo que lo hacía permanecer en aquel estado de intranquilidad, así que no le quedó de otra que acceder y tratar de calmarse.

—¡Que bien! Me alegro de que todo se haya aclarado, Isse-kun. Espero que podamos ir mejorando aún más nuestras relaciones a medida que pase el tiempo, ya que, a partir de este momento, somos oficialmente una familia —expresó Eizani con un tono que demostraba su gran nivel de felicidad por ese último hecho.

El aludido sólo le responde con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza, él seguía sintiéndose un poco mal por haberla incomodado. Eizani notaba eso pero prefería no decir nada al respecto, Kazuri obviamente también lo sabía y por eso se esmeraba en hacer sentir mejor al castaño, en tranquilizarlo y lograr que se dé cuenta de que no tenía nada por lo cual verse incómodo.

—Vamos, vengan, no tardemos más, me encantaría que podamos pasar un rato en agradable compañía, tomando un poco de té y comiendo algo, ¿Qué les parece? —pidió Eizani con muchas ansias por poder pasar tiempo de caridad con aquellas dos almas tan preciadas para ella.

—¡Nos parece perfecto, Eizani-oneechan! ¿Verdad que sí, mi amorcito? —respondió Kazuri, muy emocionada, tomando del brazo a su alma gemela.

El joven de corto cabello castaño mira a su linda noviecita y no puede evitar sonreír, no sólo por su gran belleza sino también por esa graciosa a la vez que tierna sonrisa que le exhibía la chica y la cual tanto le encantaba a él. Aquellas dos piedras tan preciosas en su rostro, un deslumbrante rubí en la derecha y un exótico zafiro en la izquierda, eran contempladas por la vista del muchacho. Esa piel tersa y algo pálida, esos finos y deseables labios que se arqueaban en una expresión de felicidad tan magnífica. Todos esos detalles juntos en aquel puro rostro dejaban atónito al castaño, por más veces que él vea a su hermosa novia, seguía sintiéndose tan asombrado y enamorado por ella como si fuese la primera vez.

—Claro que sí, mi amor, claro que sí —expresó Issei, con mucho de aquel sentimiento antes descrito, ésta vez tomando de la cintura a su querida novia zorruna para así poder plantarle un cariñoso beso que deja rendida a la jovencita, ya ruborizada, en cuestión de segundos.

Aquella amorosa (y pasional) demostración de afecto puso bastante nerviosa a la pobre de Eizani, quien observaba, temblando y muy sonrojada, como su hermanita se besaba de tal manera con su chico, su pareja del alma.

—¡B-B-Bu-Bueno, ¿q-qu-que l-les p-pa-parece si… s-si p-pasamos de una vez a la cocina, eh?! —pregunta la joven mujer zorruna, tartamudeando y gritando en el proceso, mostrando una sonrisa la cual se esforzaba en no parecer incómoda con lo que se vio ya.

Tanto Issei como Kazuri se asustaron en un primer momento, luego se vieron confundidos, y mirándose entre sí se preguntaron mentalmente que qué es lo que le había pasado a la kitsune mayor, para que a lo último se dieran cuenta de que todo fue causado por ellos mismos debido a su escenita de amor, por lo que los dos tortolitos se pusieron rojos como tomate, decidiendo además no decir ninguna palabra al respecto.

—A-Además, Kazuri-chan, hay alguien… que está esperándote con muchas ansias para poder saludarte y hablar contigo, así que apresurémonos —reveló luego la joven mujer zorruna, tratando de no temblar demasiado al contar eso mientras movía sus manos para alentar a que los dos tortolitos la siguieran en su andar hacia la cocina.

En ese momento la albina menor se asombró pero también se mostró desconcertada ante lo que le había dicho su hermana mayor, ¿quién era aquella persona que la estaba esperando al final de su recorrido? Sólo debía seguir a Eizani para poder descubrirlo, así que lanzando una mirada a su querido Issei, quien a su vez la observa con las mismas expresiones grabadas en su rostro, lo toma con más firmeza del brazo. Ambos asintieron al unísono y comenzaron a caminar, dirigiendo un sonrisa hacia la diosa kitsune como una forma de responder a su anterior petición.

La joven mujer zorruna entiende el mensaje, por lo que continúa guiándolos hacia su destino, y una vez que llegaron a la dichosa cocina, tanto Kazuri como Issei descubren a una jovencita de largo y levemente ondulado cabello negro, que voltea a mirarlos a los dos con unos atrayentes y grandes ojos de color miel junto a unas tres marcas en cada mejillas -los cuales simulaban ser bigotes-, aparte de poseer dos peludas orejas en su cabeza y nueve colas blancas en la parte baja de su espalda.

La chica, en un primer momento, se queda atónita por un par de segundos para después vérsele muy contenta, tanto así que se levanta de un brinco para después ir al encuentro de la joven muchachita zorruna de cabello blanco.

—¡Kazuri-chaaaaaaaaan! —exclamó la kitsune pelinegra con aquel sentimiento antes descrito, abrazando con fuerza a la albina, quien corresponde a ese saludo y demostración de afecto.

—¡Hola Ahri-chaaaaaaaaan! —clamó también la albina menor, con regocijo en su voz.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Rias observaba el oscuro y nublado cielo de la noche con una expresión bastante seria en su rostro. Cruzada de brazos y apoyada sobre el marco de la ventana, la pelirroja parecía estar pensando con mucha firmeza sobre los acontecimientos que se sucedieron recientemente… y obviamente, con lo que ya estaba demostrando, ella no se sentía para nada contenta con ese hecho.

Akeno, por su parte, sólo la contemplaba con un rostro entintado de leve preocupación. Ella no podía negar que también se sentía enojada con respecto a todo lo que había dicho Kazuri sobre ellos, puesto que no era cierto, sino que también se hallaba inquieta por lo que estuviera suponiendo la chica de cabellos rojizos de aquel tema.

—Todavía no puedo creer… que exista un ser como ella —susurró la pelirroja, sin dejar de mirar al cielo, y con un tono de voz que parecía contener mucha furia.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Rias…? —preguntó la pelinegra, confundida por no haber escuchado bien lo que pronunció su amiga y ama.

—Esa tal Kazuri, esa… maldita zorra, o kitsune… o como demonios se llamen esos seres —responde la aludida —Onii-sama me había dicho solo una vez sobre ellos, cuando me contó sobre la guerra, que los kitsune desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra luego de los numerosos enfrentamientos entre las facciones, que ellos… habían muerto. Pero… al parecer todo eso fue mentira —expresó luego, jugando con su propia ropa, signo de que estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

Akeno la observa y nota ese detalle, aunque aun no lograba entender el punto que quería tocar su líder.

—Y… ¿Qué es lo que estás queriendo decir con todo eso, Rias? —cuestionó nuevamente la pelinegra.

Rias no le responde, o mejor dicho no lo hace de manera inmediata.

—Quiero saber por qué se me fue omitida esa información —responde la pelirroja, dándose la vuelta para devolverle la mirada a su sierva, después de eso se dirige a su asiento tras su escritorio y se sienta, desplomándose en él y soltando un pesado suspiro de desagrado —Así que, para eso, me parece que tendré una larga y tediosa charla con mi hermano —.

—¿Con Sirzechs-sama? ¿Estás segura? —interrogó por tercera vez consecutiva la demonio de cabello negro, sonando no muy convencida que digamos.

—No me queda de otra, Akeno, él es el único que sabe bien acerca de todo esto, él tiene las respuestas que necesito, y… también la solución definitiva a este maldito problema, así que hazme el favor… —responde y pide la pelirroja.

—De acuerdo, lo llamaré inmediatamente —contesta Akeno, entendiendo y acatando rápidamente la orden de su ama, comenzando la comunicación con el hermano mayor de Rias para así solicitar su presencia lo antes posible.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado y, me disculpo por traerles esta actualización tan tarde, estoy hecho un lío con todas mis ideas, sepan disculparme.**

 **Paso a responder todos los comentarios que me han dejado en este tiempo:**

" **ElswordKirigaya97": Gracias amigo, espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**

" **JosDXDARK": Aquí está la continuación que has esperado, querido amigo, nuevamente te pido disculpas por la tardanza.**

" **Tenzalucard123": No amigo, eso se dará después.**

" **elzorroblanco": Gracias, querido amigo, puede que me piense lo del lemmon.**

" **Tryndamer95": Gracias por tu comentario, amigo, y mil disculpas por el retraso y también por el relleno, a veces sale de manera inconsciente pero también (en algunos casos) es necesario, aun así te pido perdón. Con respecto a tu idea pues he decidido que sí, la pondré pero más adelante, calculo yo que en el siguiente capítulo. Sí, un Kitsune es una raza muy superior en todos los aspectos, ah y gracias por el halago.**

" **Ritchy Moore": Gracias por tu comentario, querido amigo, espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo.**

" **Datenryu": Gracias por tu comentario, amigo, y mil disculpas por no haber visto hasta ahora tu petición, así que no me he podido contactar contigo. Si aun precisas de mi ayuda o similar te enviaré un mensaje si lo deseas.**

" **iron-man100": Gracias por el comentario, amigo, espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo.**

" **WolfsDragen": Gracias, amigo, espero te haya gustado la actualización.**

" **dkpv99": Gracias, amigo, espero te siga gustando la historia después de tanto tiempo.**

" **Nikopelucas": Gracias por tu comentario, amigo, espero te haya gustado esta actualización.**

 **Bueno, y hasta aquí he llegado por ahora. Me despido de todos ustedes, nos estaremos leyendo próximamente en otras historias.**

 **Saludos y hasta luego!**


	5. Capítulo 5: Un nuevo kitsune

**Disclaimer: High School DxD no me pertenece, es obra de su respectivo autor, éste fic fue creado únicamente para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **PD: Respuestas a comentarios al final del capítulo.**

 **Mi adorable guardiana**

 **Capítulo 5: Un nuevo kitsune / Antes de la tormenta**

Tanto Ahri como Kazuri mantuvieron por unos momentos aquel emotivo abrazo que se dio como otro gran reencuentro para la albina menor, quien volvió a ver no sólo a su querida hermana Eizani sino también a una gran amiga.

—¡Oh por las diosas, Kazuri-chan, que bueno que has vuelto! —declaró Ahri, mientras se separaba un poco de ella y la miraba directamente a los ojos —Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —pregunta luego.

—Sí, eso es cierto, Ahri-chan, mucho tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos —responde Kazuri, sin quitar la expresión antes mencionada de su rostro.

—¿Y cómo has estado, gran amiga? —cuestionó nuevamente la kitsune de cabello negro, curiosa por saber del bienestar de su allegada más cercana.

—Todo estuvo perfecto y sigue estando perfecto, querida amiga —respondió Kazuri —¿Y tú? ¿Has terminado con la misión que decidiste emprender por cuenta propia? —pregunta esta vez ella, también interesada por conocer de los últimos sucesos en la vida de su aliada.

—Sí, afortunadamente todo se me dio de maravilla y ahora puedo estar tranquila, al menos por un tiempo, así que quise aprovechar para venir a visitar a Eizani-san y así pasar un rato charlando, tomando algo con ella, ¡pero es una gran suerte el que hayas venido, Kazuri-chan, porque también quería saludarte después de un largo tiempo! —exclamó Ahri, contenta nuevamente por ese hecho.

—¿Verdad que sí? Es tan bueno que mi Kazuri-chan haya aparecido hoy mismo, en donde todas estamos juntas y podemos pasar un tiempo de caridad aquí —comentó Eizani, apareciendo repentinamente detrás de ellas para después darles un fuerte y cálido abrazo a las dos jovencitas kitsune.

—Ah, Kazuri-chan quiero disculparme antes de nada por no haberte saludado antes, es que… la verdad yo te vi desde aquí cuando Eizani-san abrió la puerta y se había encontrado contigo, pero… no quería interrumpir tan bello y emotivo reencuentro entre ambas —expresó Ahri, pidiendo perdón a la albina menor.

—Ay mi querida amiga, no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada. Jamás podría molestarme contigo y menos con algo como eso, ven aquí que te daré otro fuerte abrazo —respondió Kazuri, extendiendo sus brazos e incitando a su amiga a que otra vez efectuara aquella cariñosa acción, algo a lo que la pelinegra aceptó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, me alegra que ambas ya se hayan saludado como debe ser —expresó Eizani, juntando sus manos —Ahora es momento de que este apuesto joven se presente. Ahri, él es Isse-kun, Hyodou Isse. Isse-kun, ella es Ahri, mejor amiga de mi linda hermanita y también candidata a Diosa —presentó luego la albina mayor, juntando al castaño y a la pelinegra para que se saludaran.

—Ho-Hola, mucho gusto —saludó el joven, con timidez y tratando de establecer contacto visual con la muchachita, extendiendo también su mano.

—Hola, Isse-kun, realmente es un placer el conocerte después de todo el tiempo que nuestra tortolita haya hablado tantas maravillas de ti —saludó Ahri, estrechando su mano con la de Isse pero al mismo tiempo logrando que los dos jóvenes enamorados se ruborizaran —Cada vez que venía a visitarlas, Kazuri-chan hablaba mucho de ti y muy bien, de que la has salvado de una situación muy peligrosa cuando ella era un cachorro y que por eso te consideraba su príncipe azul, de que eres la persona más linda que ella haya visto jamás, y un largo etcétera, ¿verdad, amiga? —revela luego, volteando a ver a una muy sonrojada y apenada Kazuri.

—A-A-Ahriii-chaaaaaaan… —musitó la aludida, temblando a más no poder.

—¿Qué…? ¿D-Dije… demasiado? P-Pero él es tu pareja, Kazuri-chan, él debe saber… —comenta la pelinegra kitsune, con su sonrisa que empezaba a desdibujarse.

—P-Pero quería decírselo yo… —expresó la pobre de Kazuri, con mucha tristeza mientras agachaba su cabeza, haciendo sentir muy mal a Ahri por decir tantas cosas de manera apresurada.

—Bueno, bueno, no se pongan tristes, hemos venido aquí para charlar de buenas cosas mientras comíamos galletas y tomábamos té, ¿verdad? —pregunta Eizani mientras se acercaba a ellas para poder acariciarles el rostro a cada una y así calmarlas, cosa que logró, afortunadamente —Vamos vamos, siéntense que les serviré a todos las galletas que he horneado hoy, aparte de traer el té. ¡Ah, Isse, me gustaría muchísimo que pruebes el té que preparo yo misma todos los días, de seguro que te encantará! —dijo luego, exclamando en lo último, viéndosele muy emocionada a la albina mayor para con su petición al castaño, quien asintió nervioso y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Así, Issei se sentó de un lado de la mesa mientras que su linda noviecita, Kazuri, se ubicó junto a él, y Ahri se sentó frente a ellos dos. Eizani sólo caminó unos cuantos pasos por detrás de Ahri, en donde estaba la cocina precisamente, para así sacar las dichosas galletas del horno y traer además consigo el té, el cual fue servido en las tazas de los tres jóvenes. Al darle un sorbo, el castaño demuestra una expresión de absoluta sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Oh por Dios, éste… ¡éste es el mejor té que jamas he probado! —exclamó el muchacho, logrando sacarle una gran sonrisa a la albina mayor —E-Eizani-san, t-tú… ¿de verdad preparas éste maravilloso té? —pregunta luego a la aludida.

—Así es, Isse-kun —responde la joven mujer kitsune —Después te mostraré la pequeña plantación de hojas de té que tengo en el patio trasero, de ahí saco lo necesario, luego lo traigo aquí a la cocina en donde sucede la magia —agregó luego.

En eso Kazuri aprovecha para tomar del brazo a su amorcito y apapacharse con él.

—¿Verdad que es increíble, mi cariñito? Eizani-oneechan es muy buena en todo lo que hace, por eso, para mí, es la mejor hermana mayor que pude haber tenido —pregunta y comenta la albina menor, observando a su amorcito fijamente.

—S-Sí, realmente así es, cariño —le responde Issei —Muchas gracias por haber preparado tan estupendo brebaje, Eizani-san —le agradece luego a la aludida, inclinándose levemente.

—Oh no, por favor, no es nada, no tienes que agradecerme tanto, Isse-kun —expresa la albina mayor con modestia, haciendo ademanes con sus manos como si lo negara. Después de eso, ella se sienta en el extremo de la mesa, en donde pueda estar cerca tanto de la parejita de tortolitos como de Ahri, quien sólo observaba sin decir una palabra, atenta a todo lo que pudieran decir Kazuri e Isse.

—Bueno, a ver… ¡Cuéntenme todo acerca de ustedes, por favooooooor! Pero quiero que me den detalles, quiero saber cómo y cuándo es que se conocieron en persona, qué pasó luego de eso… en fin, todo, por favor —pidió Eizani, mirando a pareja de enamorados, como si en realidad rogara por obtener los dulces detalles de su relación.

Tanto Issei como Kazuri, obviamente sonrojados y algo nerviosos, decidieron empezar a relatar a Eizani todo lo sucedido entre ellos desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, es decir, aquella vez cuando el castaño casi es asesinado por segunda vez por Donaseek. Eizani y Ahri escuchaban atentamente, y ambas -a veces- se sorprendían, se reían, se ruborizaban e incluso llegaron a llorar con las palabras que salían de boca de Kazuri.

—R-Realmente todo lo que nos contaron… fue muy hermoso —declaró la diosa zorruna, empezando a llorar —Oh mi linda Kazuri-chan, mi dulce hermanita, como me hubiera gustado poder ver tu primer beso, y al menos guardarlo y atesorarlo en mi mente, una escena tan linda como esa solo puede ser vista una vez… —.

—E-Eizani-oneechaaaaan por favor no lloreeeees —suplicó la pobre de Kazuri, acariciándola para que así se pudiera calmar.

—S-Sí, yo también opino igual que Eizani-san, el romance que ustedes dos tienen… e-es muy bello —expresó Ahri, y ella tampoco pudo controlar sus ganas de gimotear, por lo que la albina menor se levanta para consolarlas a ambas. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Kazuri logró tranquilizarlas.

—Gracias, hermanita —corresponde Eizani.

—Gracias, amiga —agradeció también Ahri, frunciendo luego el ceño —Ahora bien, discúlpenme por lo que esté a punto de decir, Kazuri-chan e Isse-kun, pero… cuando mi amiga habló de lo que han pasado frente a esa tal Rias Gremory, pues… yo sentí mucho enojo en mi interior, inclusive me atrevo a decir que casi me hierve la sangre por tales barbaridades que ha dicho y hecho —comentó la pelinegra, haciendo que los dos tortolitos se miraran entre sí con algo de tristeza —Todo lo que le pase a mi amiga y a su pareja me conciernen también, si alguien se mete con ustedes se estaría metiendo conmigo, por eso… si llego a ver a esa tal Rias cerca yo… —

—Tranquilízate, Ahri, por favor —interrumpe Eizani a lo que la kitsune de cabello negro estaba diciendo, calmando los impulsos de la chica por querer levantarse para darle una lección a la pelirroja —No tenemos por qué reaccionar de tal manera ante una situación como ésta. El tema es muy delicado, y no podemos apresurarnos a tomar una nefasta opción como lo sería el comenzar una guerra sin haberlo meditado muy bien antes, más que nada porque todo el mundo piensa que nuestra raza ha dejado de existir —explicó luego, de manera muy calmada. Ahri observa a la kitsune mayor, y comprende que tenía razón, por ello solo se calla y escucha.

—E-Eizani-oneechan, yo… lo siento mucho, yo soy la culpable de hacer que supieran de nuestra existencia —habló de repente la albina menor, clamando por el perdón de su hermana.

—Oh mi Kazuri-chan, no tienes que disculparte de nada, después de todo tarde o temprano iban a enterarse, de una u otra manera —responde Eizani, con esa sonrisa que tanto calmaba —Lamentablemente, a partir de ahora, tendrán que estar muy atentos a cada movimiento que hagan los demonios, sólo por si acaso. Yo no pienso que, después de tanto tiempo, sean los mismos de aquel entonces… pero por las dudas les pediré a ambos mucha atención, ¿de acuerdo? —

—Sí, Eizani-oneechan —responde Kazuri.

—S-Sí, Eizani-san —contesta también Issei —A propósito, e-eeemmm… E-Eizani-san, yo… le agradezco mucho el que haya aceptado el amor que siento por Kazuri, y por el que ella tiene por mí —dijo luego, inclinándose levemente para mostrar nuevamente su respeto.

—Isseeee, ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte en demostrar tanto respeto hacia mí de esa manera, seré una diosa pero tampoco es para que se estén inclinando ante mí por esa razón. Vamos, levanta la cabeza y mírame como si fuera tu familia, por favor —pidió la joven mujer kitsune.

—Pero en esta ocasión lo considero muy necesario, Eizani-san, por favor acepte mis respetos, no puedo hacer menos frente a una diosa y hermana mayor de mi linda novia —expresó el castaño en su defensa.

—B-Bueno, si así tú lo prefieres… —comentó Eizani, con una gotita de sudor en la nuca y viéndosele apenada.

—¡Ah, Onee-chan! Ahora que lo recuerdo… hemos venido aquí para otras cosas muy importantes, aparte de nuestra visita obviamente, como por ejemplo… necesitamos saber sobre temas muy importantes, es más que nada para mi cariñito —dijo repentinamente Kazuri, con sus manos juntas, como una petición.

—O-Oh, ¿e-es así? B-Bueno… e-entonces adelante, pregúntenme todo lo que quieran —responde la albina mayor, nerviosa aun por no acostumbrarse a la idea de que su hermanita llame a su novio "cariñito".

—Bueno, verás… creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que Isse tiene una fluctuación diferente en su aura —comenta Kazuri.

—Sí, de hecho sí, me he dado cuenta de ello ni bien he visto a Isse-kun, y estoy muy segura de que se trata de la energía que despide una Sacred Gear aun dormida en su cuerpo… ¿Boosted Gear puede ser?... Ah sí, pertenece al dragón celestial Ddraig —responde la joven mujer con total normalidad, sorprendiendo al castaño.

—Eeeeeehhh… ¿Q-Qué? No entiendo… —pregunta el aludido, muy confundido.

—En tu brazo izquierdo, querido Isse-kun, tienes un arma que representa un gran peligro para los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios. Todos lo llaman "Sacred Gear", un artefacto sagrado que inclina la balanza a favor de quienes la posean. Hay Sacred Gears ofensivas, otras defensivas y algunas de soporte, todas son esenciales… aunque las que tienen mayor impacto son la Boosted Gear, que en su interior tiene el alma encerrada de un poderoso dragón que antaño causó mucha destrucción… al igual que el dragón que reside en la Divine Dividing, ambos muy peligrosos… pero por suerte para nuestra especie no lo son —responde Eizani, explicando de que iba el tema.

—¿No lo son? ¿Cómo es eso? Y… ¿qué… acaso esos son los sacred gears que…? —pregunta Issei nuevamente, queriendo reunir toda la información posible.

—Después te explico todos esos detalles, Isse, ahora te contaré resumidamente lo que pasó mucho antes, para que tengas una mayor conciencia de lo que ocurre y puedas comprender mejor la situación, así que por favor escúchame con atención —pide la albina mayor, con más seriedad en su voz —En los comienzos de los tiempos hubo una gran guerra entre las tres grandes facciones: demonios, ángeles y caídos. Todos intentaban erradicar a sus enemigos a como dé lugar… pero en eso aparecen en escena dos dragones, seres mitológicos muy poderosos que causaron muchos destrozos en ese tiempo. Los dos dragones en cuestión eran el que tú tienes sellado en tu Sacred Gear, el dragón rojo o Sekiryuutei llamado Ddraig, y el dragón blanco o Hakuryuukou llamado Albion, ambos lucharon entre sí por cuestiones personales, ajenos a lo que realmente ocurría a su alrededor, llevándose la vida de muchos de aquellos seres en su batalla "privada" —explicaba Eizani —Isse-kun, ¿vas entendiendo hasta allí? —pregunta luego.

—Sí… entonces, ¿tengo uno de esos dos… tan destructivos y peligrosos dragones… justo aquí dentro? ¿En mi brazo? —responde el castaño, haciendo más preguntas. No serían las últimas que formularía.

—Exacto. El alma del dragón Ddraig está sellada en la joya incrustada en tu brazo izquierdo, lo mismo que con Albion, sólo que ese dragón está en otro portador, por supuesto. Ambos fueron derrotados y sellados en estos artefactos por la acción conjunta de las tres facciones, en ese momento se creó el primer y fundamental tratado de paz entre los demonios, ángeles y caídos. Con respecto a las demás Sacred Gear no sé mucho, pero he escuchado que hay muchas que se crearon con otras almas de dragones o esencias de seres que desconozco su existencia —responde nuevamente la joven mujer, mirando a ambos con su par de ojos rojo-azulados.

—… Entonces es por esto… es por esto por lo que he sufrido tanto, por lo que me han asesinado… —comenta Issei con un tono iracundo, mirándose su brazo izquierdo y sintiendo mucho desagrado.

—Isse-kun, por favor tranquilízate, no te enfades… ¿acaso ya olvidaste que tienes a alguien a tu lado, quien te apoya incondicionalmente y que, por sobre todas las cosas, hará lo que sea para protegerte y amarte? Por favor no olvides a mi pequeña hermanita, ella se… se sentiría totalmente destrozada si lo haces —Eizani rogaba al alma gemela de su hermana menor que no la dejara de lado y que siempre aceptara su amor, así lo salvaría.

Issei inmediatamente mira a Kazuri, la cual tenía cierta tristeza en sus ojos, por eso el castaño la abraza.

—No, no pienso olvidarla… ella me salvó, confío en Kazuri más que en nadie, me ha dicho muchas verdades y ya se ha enfrentado al peligro por mí, por eso no dejaré nunca de lado su apoyo y su amor hacia mí… —expresó el muchacho, tomando entre sus brazos de manera protectora a su chica zorruna —Quiero protegerla… de verdad que quiero hacerlo, pero con todo lo que usted me ha dicho, Eizani-sama… sólo soy un humano, no estoy dispuesto a morir, no ahora que tengo a alguien importante a mi lado. Sé que sonará egoísta pero… quiero vivir, quiero protegerla y sobrevivir en el intento para seguir amándola, para estar más tiempo con ella, con Kazuri, mi gran amor —.

—Entonces usa el poder de Ddraig a tu favor para realizar tus sueños —dice Eizani, con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡Definitivamente no! Eizani-san, con todo respeto, usted acaba de decirme que ese tal Draig o como se llame fue uno de los dos dragones que causó una gran devastación en el pasado… ¿y quiere que un humano débil como yo intente controlar su poder? ¿Y si me controla él a mí? ¡Sería algo caótico y nefasto! —cuestiona el muchacho, sonando muy preocupado.

—Isse-kun, debes tranquilizarte, nada de eso te ocurrirá —dijo la albina mayor, con un tono calmado pero muy convincente —Además, permíteme preguntarte algo, ¿quieres proteger a mi linda hermanita para así seguir viviendo para estar con ella y amarla eternamente? ¿SÍ o NO? –pregunta luego.

—Por supuesto que sí, estoy más que seguro de ello —responde el aludido inmediatamente.

—Entonces sé fuerte, por ese deseo y por Kazuri-chan. Eres alguien con una fe inquebrantable, Isse-kun, puedo verlo en tu aura, puedo ver que podrás con el poder del dragón y con muchas otras cosas más… así que no me decepciones, por favor —pide la mujer.

—No lo haré, se lo prometo —responde nuevamente Issei —Pues bien, ahora solo… debo encontrar la manera de despertar el poder del dragón sellado en mi interior… —.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso —declaró Eizani de repente.

—¿D-De verdad… puede hacer eso por mí? —pregunta el castaño, bastante sorprendido.

—Claro, no será ningún problema para mí —responde la joven mujer con una sonrisa y moviendo un poco sus orejas, aumentando el nivel de su ternura.

—Esa es una de las cosas que adoro de Onee-chan, cariñito. Ella es muy poderosa, por eso y más me gustaría ser como ella cuando tenga su edad —comenta Kazuri, sonrojando un poco a su hermana.

—N-No Kazuri, por favor, no me tengas en tan alta estima, no quiero defraudarte si cometo aunque sea un pequeño error —dice su hermana mayor, un poco avergonzada.

—Nunca perderé la buena imagen que tengo de ti, Eizani-oneechan —dice la menor, con una cálida sonrisa.

Eizani la mira por un momento de manera tierna y comprensiva.

—E-Ejem, bueno… —dice la albina mayor luego de aquello, volviendo al asunto —No me gustaría hacerles perder mucho de su valioso tiempo, así que por favor acompáñenme. Kazuri-chan, tú e Isse-kun vendrán a mi dojo de entrenamiento personal, allí desbloquearé el Boosted Gear de Isse-kun, ¿sí? —dice la joven mujer, levantándose de su asiento.

—De acuerdo, Onee-chan. Ven mi cariñito, vamos —responde Kazuri, ayudando al castaño a levantarse.

—¿Y yo, Eizani-san? ¿Qué puedo hacer? —pregunta Ahri, ansiosa por tener que ayudar en algo.

—Puedes quedarte a observar el ritual, si tú así lo quieres, claro —responde la diosa zorruna.

—¡Claro, me encantaría! —respondió inmediatamente la kitsune de cabello negro, con muchas ganas de mirar lo que ocurría.

—Pues bien, entonces vamos. Síganme, por favor —

Los cuatro salieron de la cocina, caminaron un poco a través de un largo pasillo –el cual estaba por la parte de atrás de la casa, cosa que Issei no había visto cuando llegó, pero Kazuri sí lo sabía- para luego parar frente a una puerta corrediza, la cual Eizani abre y entonces el castaño ve un amplio campo, el cual estaba vallado. Pero eso no era todo: el lugar estaba bien iluminado por la claridad de la luz diurna y por ello el castaño pudo ver una zona delimitada y marcada en el centro del lugar, lo que sería una especie de "ring", luego a los costados habían objetos de entrenamiento como muñecos de trapo, troncos grandes, dianas para tiro con arco, además de la ligera decoración, como arbustos con flores y demás.

—Vaya, es un lugar muy bonito —susurra el joven, asombrado por ver el lugar.

—Gracias, aunque no sea mucho me sirvió y me sigue sirviendo para entrenar, con todo esto es más que suficiente —comenta Eizani, bajando por unas escaleras y siendo seguida por los dos jóvenes —Vengan, sigamos adelante, podemos estar más cómodos en el centro —dijo luego.

Eizani los dirigió hacia allí. Pidió a Issei que se ubicara de pie y frente a ella, ambos separados por unos cuantos metros mientras eran observados por Kazuri y Ahri, quienes permanecían alejadas por petición de la albina mayor.

—Bien, antes de empezar permítanme colocar unos sellos de barrera por todo el lugar, sólo por seguridad y privacidad. No es que haya alguien que pueda venir a husmear, pero por las dudas los pondré —avisa la albina mayor.

Ella hace unos extraños movimientos de manos para luego alzar ambas al cielo. Por encima de Eizani aparece un círculo blanco brillante, enseguida después de eso alrededor de todo el lugar se generaron más de esos círculos, sellos protectores que indicaban que el hechizo ya estaba hecho.

—Muy bien, ya está, podemos continuar con normalidad. Ahora volvamos con Isse-kun —dice la mujer, situándose por delante del castaño —Levanta tu brazo en donde tienes la Boosted Gear, por favor —pide luego.

Issei acata y levanta dicho brazo.

—Muy bien, lo siguiente que haré será conectar con el flujo de tu aura y adecuar, mediante un lazo espiritual, la energía que mandaré a tu cuerpo, esto será para prepararte para el despertar del dragón que duerme en tu interior —explicaba la mujer, mientras levantaba su brazo derecho y lo apuntaba al de Issei —El desbloquear la Boosted Gear mediante este método supondrá un gasto importantísimo de energía de tu parte, por eso conectaré un lazo espiritual a ti que vendrá de mí. Como mi flujo energético está a un nivel diferente al tuyo lo adecuaré para que no te pase nada. ¿está bien? —pregunta luego.

—Sí… —responde afirmativamente el castaño, sin haber entendido mucho que digamos toda la explicación de la albina mayor.

—Perfecto, allí vamos. No te muevas, por favor, este procedimiento no genera ningún dolor, te lo prometo —dice Eizani.

En el brazo de la albina aparecen tres sellos blancos parecidos a los de la barrera, yendo desde la mano hasta el hombro, cada uno más grande que el posterior. En eso Issei puede sentir como algo extraño e invisible entraba lentamente en su brazo, como si fuera algún tipo de serpiente que se enroscaba en su brazo y al momento que sintió eso otros tres sellos blancos parecidos a los que tenía Eizani aparecieron en su propio brazo.

—Estos sellos encontrarán la combinación energética correcta para desbloquear tu Sacred Gear, es como si estuviera tratando de abrir una caja fuerte, pero usando además protección por si sucede algo inesperado —comenta Eizani, mientras empezaba a desprender su energía y mandarla hacia el cuerpo de Issei.

El castaño se estaba sintiendo extraño, no sintió ningún dolor, como se le dijo previamente, pero estaba experimentando sensaciones raras en todo el cuerpo, como por ejemplo hormigueo, leves mareos cada ciertos momentos, además de pesadez.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, tanto Kazuri como Ahri estaban observando expectantes lo que ocurría frente a los ojos de ambas chicas. Las manos de la albina menor estaban juntas como si estuviera implorando que nada malo le ocurriese a su novio, aun si su hermana se encargó previamente del tema de la seguridad, ya que nunca está de más rezar.

Hasta que de repente…

—¡Listo! —exclama Eizani, satisfecha, sobresaltando un poco al castaño y su hermana menor —Por favor nadie se mueva, menos tú Isse-kun, todavía debo seguir gestionando tu flujo de energía ya que aún está requiriendo mucho esfuerzo, pero por ahora ya puedes activarlo —.

—G-Gracias, pero… ¿Cómo lo hago? —pregunta el castaño.

—Piensa en algo fuerte, lo que sea, aunque tiene que ser un pensamiento que evoque emociones muy fuertes… ¡Ya sé! Piensa en mi linda hermanita Kazuri, piensa en lo que sientes por ella, lo que darías por estar a su lado, recrea todo eso y deja que llene tu ser —responde la albina mayor.

Kazuri observaba y escuchaba todo, por supuesto su rubor natural se tintó más fuerte cuando escuchó las palabras de su hermana mayor, aconsejando a Issei de cual era la opción para despertar el nuevo poder que ahora poseía… o mejor dicho el que ya poseía de hace tiempo.

Ahri miró a su mejor amiga, y no pudo evitar reírse un poco por la imagen que mostraba la pobre chica, con sus mejillas ruborizadas debido a lo que estaba por pensar Issei.

El castaño nuevamente acata el consejo de aquella mujer, cerrando los ojos y recordando… Recordando como fue aquella mañana en la que vio a Kazuri por primera vez, su gran belleza, sus ojos, sus lindas orejas y todas sus colas que se movían frenéticamente, su sonrisa… el gran apego amoroso que tenía ella para con él…

Eizani sonrió. El aura de Issei creció bastante, siendo mezclada con un color rojo fuerte que provenía del dragón en su interior.

En eso todos pueden escuchar algo sorprendente.

— **¡Hmmmmmmm!** —una profunda voz se alza en el ambiente, no sonó tan fuerte pero oía imponente.

Los cuatro personajes allí presentes se mostraron asombrados, más que nada Issei, quién abrió grandes sus ojos, como dos platos, mientras veía a la joya brillante del guantelete de la Sacred Gear, que es de donde provenía esa voz grave y monstruosa.

— **¿Pero qué…? ¿Acaso por fin puedo ya despertar de mi letargo?** —preguntó esa voz.

—Eres el mítico dragón Ddraig, ¿verdad? —pregunta Eizani, queriendo cerciorarse de ello.

— **Por supuesto, soy el gran dragón celestial Ddraig, ¿y tú quién…? Ooooohh por lo que puedo ver eres una kitsune, y al parecer no una cualquiera** —responde la bestia.

—Sí, así es. Soy una kitsune ancestral, mi nombre es Eizani, mucho gusto en conocerlo —responde Eizani.

— **Mmmmm ya veo. También es un gusto conocer a una representante de la raza kitsune en persona, o… bueno, casi. Y… ¿qué es toda esta energía que fluye por mi portador? Es diferente, nunca antes la había sentido** —pregunta nuevamente el ser mitológico.

—Yo ayude a que usted pueda despertar de su largo sueño, estimado Ddraig. Transferí mi energía y la regulé en el cuerpo de Isse-kun mientras trataba de descifrar el como descodificar el "candado" espiritual dentro de la Boosted Gear —responde la albina mayor, con mucha calma y una pequeña sonrisa.

— **Vaya, sin lugar a dudas ese es un trabajo complejo que sólo lo realizaría una kitsune ancestral como tú** —dice el dragón — **Hace muchísimo tiempo que no veo a nadie de tu raza, y mucho menos a alguien tan poderoso como tú** —comenta luego.

—Gracias por el halago, con respecto a mi gente todos ellos están viviendo en otro lugar, pero eso no es lo que nos compete ahora, ¿verdad? —dice Eizani.

— **No, claro que no. Me han despertado, eso significa que hay que empezar a actuar, pero una sola cosa quiero saber… ¿este mocoso ha puesto un poco de su esfuerzo en el trabajo?** —.

—Sí, sus fuertes sentimientos amorosos por mi hermanita fueron los verdaderos potenciadores para lograr que usted despierte, yo sólo hacía de soporte para que no desfalleciera —responde la albina mayor con modestia.

— **Oh, ¿con qué así fue, eh? Bien, entonces se ha ganado mi respeto… por ahora. Veamos si es capaz de soportar mi poder, aunque si eres mi portador he de suponer que puedes conmigo, ¿verdad?** —.

—Sí, podré con usted y su poder —responde Issei automáticamente, con decisión en su voz.

Kazuri lo mira y sonríe, fue un alivio para ella que no le pasara nada malo a su chico, ahora verlo con ese rostro decidido, ese rostro que marcaba su fuerza y su determinación para lograr el objetivo de protegerla la hacía muy feliz. Por su parte, Ahri estaba asombrada de poder escuchar, por primera vez, la voz de un dragón, y aunque no lo estuviera viendo directamente pues eso a era un gran descubrimiento para ella.

— **Me gusta tu determinación, compañero, pero… lamentablemente debo avisarte que, por lo que pude sentir, tu cuerpo es demasiado débil como para soportar más de tres aumentos de mi pdoer. Si llegaras a utilizar una cantidad mayor sufrirías heridas tan terribles que morirías en un par de minutos. Puedo prestarte mi poder si eso es lo que quieres… pero las consecuencias de usarlo son nefastas. En ti está la decisión final** —reveló el dragón, echando por tierra todo el esfuerzo hecho hasta el momento.

—¿E-Estás diciéndome… que después de todo lo que se hizo para despertarte… aun así no podré usar tu dichoso poder? —pregunta Issei, entre frustrado y muy enojado.

— **Lo lamento pero esa es la realidad, muchacho, solo eres un humano común y corriente, y únicamente es gracias a esta poderosa mujer kitsune que puedes mantenerte vivo después de despertarme** —

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Quieres decir que sólo tengo tu estúpido poder para nada, menuda mierda es todo esto! —exclamó el castaño, furioso por lo que le estaba sucediendo ahora, ya parecía el colmo. Él ya veía cumplido su objetivo de ser más fuerte gracias a l poder del dragón en su interior… pero al parecer no iba a ser posible por esa mala noticia.

— **¿Disculpa?** —pregunta el dragón, oyéndose ofendido.

Kazuri y Ahri se acercaron rápidamente para evitar cualquier problema que se quiera dar.

—Isse-kun, por favor tranquilízate, estoy muy segura de que podremos encontrar una solución a este problema, así que te recomiendo que no bajes los brazos, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió la joven diosa kitsune al castaño, quien solo miró al suelo con los mismos sentimientos antes descritos —Quizás no compartas mi opinión al respecto, Isse-kun, pero debo de decir, con total honestidad, que Ddraig tiene razón, su poder es inmenso para ti, tu cuerpo no resistiría la enorme carga que supondría los "aumentos" de su poder directamente en tu organismo. Lo que más te convendría sería entrenar hasta el hartazgo, todo el día, todos los días, durante varios años, para que así puedas tener un nivel decente y poder controlar dicho poder —expresó luego.

—¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡P-Pero… n-no tengo mucho tiempo! Yo… yo… —exclamó el castaño, totalmente desesperado por no saber qué rumbo tomar.

— **Me disculpo por haberte dado esa mala noticia, compañero, pero no quisiera que mi portador, al cual recién acabo de conocer, muera por una estupidez como lo sería el querer ser más fuerte por unos minutos gracias a mi poder** —habló el dragón galés, pidiendo perdón por sus comentarios, pero al mismo tiempo justificándolos.

Issei no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, se sentía muy mal, ahora veía tan distante su sueño de ser fuerte, pareciera como si nunca iba a lograrlo… Kazuri vio su condición, y la pobre de la jovencita kitsune no pudo más que mostrarse afligida también, por lo que decidió correr para estar al lado del muchacho y así consolarlo, Ahri tampoco pudo evitar mostrarse triste por ver y escuchar todo eso al igual que Eizani.

—Mi cariñito, por favor no te sientas mal, tú sabes bien que yo te amo aun si eres humano, aun si no tienes ningún poder o habilidad, sea cual sea tu condición mi corazón siempre estará contigo porque tú eres el amor más grande de mi vida —expresó la linda albina menor, abrazando cariñosamente a su amorcito, logrando así que él pudiera calmarse para que así le pueda dedicar una sonrisa que tenía un leve tinte de amargura. Issei realmente quería cumplir la meta de ser más fuerte, así estaría a la par de su linda novia y podría cargar con la mitad del peso que ella ya lleva sobre sus hombros, como lo es el cuidar de él y cuidarse a sí misma.

Eizani observó, con una pequeña sonrisa amarga similar a la de Issei, el esfuerzo que hacía su hermana menor para lograr que el desdichado castaño pudiera volver a estar feliz, cosa que afortunadamente logró. La albina mayor se mostró pensativa luego de mirar esa tierna escena, y sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo por un par de minutos, como si se estuviera debatiendo internamente acerca de un desconocido asunto. Ahri descubre esto y se acerca hasta ella.

—Eizani-san, ¿se encuentra bien? —

—¿Eh? Oh sí, Ahri, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar —responde la joven mujer kitsune, volviendo a mirar al par de tortolitos, quienes ahora se abrazaban. Eizani se acerca lentamente hacia ellos, sin querer incomodar pero inevitablemente rompiendo ese estado —Kazuri-chan, perdón por tener que pedirte esto, pero… necesito hablar un momento a solas con Isse-kun —dice luego, sorprendiendo a la aludida.

—P-Pero… e-eeemmm… —tartamudeó la chica, un poco nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, serán solo un par de minutos, además no estarás muy lejos de él, te lo prometo. Sólo quiero charlar acerca de todo este asunto —responde Eizani.

Kazuri la observa, luego a su amorcito y retorna su vista a la albina mayor, al final tuvo que aceptar la petición de su querida hermana mayor y alejarse un poco de ellos.

—Ahri, por favor cuida de ella, es sólo un momento —le pide luego a la pelinegra.

—Claro que sí, Eizani-san —responde la kitsune de cabellera negra, encargándose del bienestar de Kazuri. La pobre albina menor sólo podía observar a su cariñito y a su hermana mayor desde varios metros lejos, sin poder escuchar lo que decían.

Cuando las palabras sólo podían ser oídas por ambos, Eizani pudo hablar con tranquilidad.

—Escucha, Isse-kun, no me gustaría que sufras con todo esto, y menos con lo que estoy a punto de decirte, pero… todo lo que te dijo Ddraig es cierto, no por nada es un dragón. Su inmenso poder será demasiado para tu cuerpo, puesto que, por el momento, eres sólo un humano común y corriente, sus "aumentos" terminarán con tu vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. A menos que decidas entrenar durante, por lo menos, treinta años de manera muy intensiva no podrás cumplir tu objetivo de ser más fuerte —

—Toda mi vida me he sentido como un idiota, Eizani-san, yo… siempre me consideré como alguien debilucho y sin talento, aunque… sinceramente debo decir que, con la maravillosa llegada de Kazuri a mi vida, mi corazón dejó de estar solo y destrozado por lo que pasé. Sin embargo, las anteriores sensaciones no han desaparecido en mí, y menos… cuando veo que mi tan hermosa y tierna novia tiene que cargar con la responsabilidad de cuidar mi vida, su vida y nuestra amorosa unión. Por eso es que quiero ser fuerte, para que ella pueda compartir esas cargas conmigo y así ella pueda ser más feliz a mi lado —

—Entonces, ¿tú también quieres cargar con todas esas responsabilidades? ¿El cuidar de la vida de mi preciosa hermanita, de la tuya misma y del amor incondicional que se tienen ambos? ¿Crees firmemente que eso puede mejorar su relación? —preguntó la diosa kitsune, con una cara que rozaba la seriedad con la comprensión. Issei sólo le contesta con un asentimiento con su cabeza —Isse-kun ella ya ha te ha dicho que no hace falta que ganes poder para que puedas cumplir con tu promesa, Kazuri-chan te ama tal y como eres, y estoy muy segura de que ella se encargará de todos los demás puntos que me has expuesto sin ningún problema, por algo es mi hermanita y no por nada ustedes dos están unidos por el lazo del destino, el cual no se romperá bajo ninguna circunstancia —expresó la joven mujer zorruna, con un tono casi maternal, comprensivo.

—Lo sé, Eizani-san, lo sé, p-pero… ¿y si se llega a dar ese terrible momento en donde los dos nos encontremos en una peligrosa situación y nuestras vidas corran mucho riesgo? Yo preferiría hacer algo, como estar luchando, defendiéndome tanto a mí como a ella… en vez de quedarme parado sin poder hacer nada —dijo Issei, con respeto ya que no quería contradecir el comentario de su querida cuñada, comentario el cual llevaba bastante razón.

Los ojos del castaño mostraban mucha convicción frente a lo que estaba queriendo expresar, y la necesidad que tenía de poseer el control total del poder de Ddraig era muchísima, además de tener ideales nobles para su uso. Sin quererlo, pareció ser que Issei logró convencer de algo a la diosa zorruna de larga cabellera blanca, ya que ella baja sus ojos cerrados, acto seguido suelta un pequeño suspiro para finalmente volver a posar su vista en la del muchacho.

—Isse-kun, lo cierto es… que hay otra manera —comentó la chica, dejando perplejo al castaño.

—¿… Eh? —pregunta Issei, totalmente confundido acerca de qué es lo que le quería decir la joven mujer.

—Hay otra manera de obtener todo el poder de Ddraig, es decir, para lograr que tu cuerpo aguante todos los aumentos que él pueda darte sin que tengas un fatal efecto adverso. Técnicamente yo lo consideraría un sencillo método —contestó Eizani, sorprendiendo en demasía al muchacho.

—Q-Q-Qu… P-Perooo… ¿C-Cómo…? E-Es decir, ¿c-cuál es… e-esa manera? —preguntó nuevamente el castaño, desesperado y nervioso por saber la solución a su problema, el cual había dicho Eizani era fácil.

—Bueno, para que tu cuerpo pueda soportar absolutamente todo el poder de Ddraig sin tener que entrenar demasiado y de una manera relativamente fácil… vas a tener que convertirte en uno de nosotros, Isse-kun —contestó la diosa, dejando blanco y estupefacto al muchacho de corta cabellera castaña —¡E-Es convertirte en un kitsune, como nosotros, u-uno más de nuestra raza! P-Pero no me malentiendas, Isse-kun, por favor, la decisión es y será completamente tuya, ni Kazuri ni yo podremos obligarte a tomar sea cual sea la decisión que debas o quieras tomar —aclaró luego antes de cualquier malentendido.

—P-Pero… ¿c-cómo…? E-Es decir, no lo entiendo… —tartamudeó luego el joven, con su mente hecha un desastre con la cantidad de información que le era bombardeaba y no podía procesar con calma y de manera correcta.

—Deja que me explique. Al convertirte en un kitsune, tanto tu cuerpo como tu mente evolucionarán a un estado superior muy diferente, con ello podrás soportar con facilidad las exigencias físicas o psíquicas, tales como los aumentos de poder de Ddraig. Por ponerte un ejemplo, siendo un humano normal soportas solo dos aumentos, con muchos riesgos de sufrir daños físicos irreversibles; con mucho entrenamiento exhaustivo podrás soportar varias. Ahora bien, siendo un humano normal, sin experiencia pero transformándote por primera vez en un kitsune, sólo en la primera ocasión serás capaz de soportar como hasta veinticinco aumentos de poder, si es que no serían más —explicó de manera breve la kitsune mayor, causando que Issei abra bien grandes sus ojos de la sorpresa —Eso sí, los podrás soportar más no podrás controlarlos correctamente, por lo que el entrenamiento es inevitable, aunque dicho entrenamiento te será muy fácil, demasiado diría yo —agregó Eizani luego.

¿Convertirse en un kitsune? ¿Eso acaso era posible? En un primer momento Issei no lo creyó, pero después de ver la cara seria -a la vez que preocupada- de Eizani, más el recordar el hecho de que fue convertido en un demonio hace unos días, y sin contar todo lo que le sucedió desde ese momento hasta ahora, todo eso le hizo darse cuenta de que era muy posible, por lo que el muchacho ahora estaba en un dilema (demasiado extraño a decir verdad) el cual lo tenía muy confundido, ¿debería seguir siendo un humano normal y entrenar exhaustivamente durante muchísimo tiempo, del cual podría no disponer eternamente… o aceptar convertirse en un kitsune, con la posibilidad de acortar significativamente todo ese tiempo y ser fuerte casi a la brevedad?

—Déjame aclararte otra cosa antes de que tomes una decisión, Isse-kun, la transformación no es total, o sea, serás un kitsune de verdad pero el cambio no es definitivo, por lo que podrás volver a ser humano cuando tú quieras en el momento que tú quieras, aunque hay un punto en contra con esto… no podrás utilizar ninguna otra magia más que los aumentos de poder de Ddraig, por lo que te tendrás que arreglar únicamente con eso hasta que decidas ser un kitsune completo, si quieres claro —explico nuevamente la diosa, aclarando esos puntos vitales para el conocimiento del castaño.

—E-Este… y-yo… -eeeehhmm… —tartamudeaba el joven, indeciso y nervioso por pensar que su respuesta debía ser inmediata —Y-Yo… e-esteee… n-no lo sé, Eizani-san… —dijo luego.

—No te preocupes, Isse-kun, te dije que todo está bien, la última palabra la tienes tú, así que nadie más que tú puede decidir lo que hará con su cuerpo y su alma —le habló la albina mayor, con una sonrisa y un tono de voz que apaciguaban el semblante de Issei.

—¿No… me pasará nada malo? —preguntó él, como su fuera un pequeño niño inocente, lo cual le causa algo de ternura a la diosa.

—Oh no, no, claro que no, Isse-kun. Muy por el contrario, ganarás muchas ventajas, y más si es que, en el futuro, decides ser un kitsune total. Una de las virtudes que nos caracterizan a los kitsunes es que somos completamente inmunes a cualquier tipo de enfermedad que existió, existe o existirá; después tenemos aptitudes mejoradas, como más fuerza y agilidad, somos más receptivos con la magia, más inteligentes, y un extenso etcétera que convendría explicarte luego —comentó la joven mujer.

El castaño no dijo nada más, aunque se lo viera estupefacto por todo lo que escuchó de boca de la diosa kitsune, seguía teniendo un atisbo de preocupación. Tenía muy en claro que, sea cual sea la resolución que él tome, sería una elección completamente personal. Aun así…

Eizani notó que él volteó a ver por detrás de su espalda, y ella supo el porqué.

—No habrá ningún problema si deseas hablar con mi hermanita antes de poder tomar dicha decisión, después de todo ella es tu pareja y necesitas conocer su opinión al respecto —comentó Eizani, con una sonrisa comprensiva. Issei regresa su mirada a ella para luego asentir y así regresar con su amada para charlar con ella.

—¡Mi cariñito! —exclamó la linda de Kazuri al ver a su querido novio acercarse por fin. Ella fue rápidamente a su encuentro para después abalanzarse sobre él y pegarse a su cuerpo en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

—Hola mi amor —le responde el joven, acariciando sus cabellos y dándoles un tierno beso.

—¿Qué sucedió con mi hermana? ¿Qué te ha dicho? Te noto algo… pensativo —cuestionó la albina menor, ligeramente preocupada.

—Hemos hablado… sobre algo… —responde Issei, quedándose en silencio por un momento, y justo cuando Kazuri le iba a preguntar qué le sucedía el retornó a su respuesta —Kazuri, tú y yo también tenemos que hablar, necesito… necesito decirte algo… muy importante —.

—Te escucho, mi amor —le respondió la kitsune, mirándolo fijamente, deseando saber qué era lo que lo tenía así a su novio.

—… Eizani-san me ha… ofrecido convertirme en un kitsune —reveló por fin el muchacho, dejando completamente estupefacta a su linda novia —E-Ella me dijo que no seré uno completo, es decir, que podré volver a ser humano siempre que yo quiera, que esto podría hacerlo si yo deseo obtener el poder de Ddraig rápidamente —.

—A-Aaahh, ya… ya veo, con que es así —comentó la albina menor, saliendo de a poco de su estupefacción —E-Entonces sólo podrás utilizar dicho poder y nada más —dijo luego, tomándose los labios con su dedo índice y mirando al cielo, como pensando —Eizani-oneechan realmente sabe lo que hace —finaliza con una sonrisa.

—E-Entonces… —tartamudea el castaño, confundiendo ligeramente a su noviecita.

—¿Entonces qué, mi cariñito? —le responde y pregunta Kazuri, tomándolo de brazo con ternura.

—¿Q-Qué… piensas al respecto? —pregunta Issei.

—¿Que qué pienso al respecto? Bueno, yo pienso que te apoyaré con todo mi amor en cada decisión que quieras tomar. Si deseas aceptar la proposición de Onee-chan pues estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo, igual que si optas por seguir siendo humano, sabes que aquí estaré, siempre a tu lado —le responde la linda de Kazuri, acurrucándose junto a él para luego frotar su cabeza en su cuerpo.

Issei, como todo un buen y tierno novio, acarició con su mano izquierda la cabeza de su novia de manera gentil, mientras que usó su brazo derecho para rodearla y darle un poco de su calor corporal.

—Aaaahh Kazuri… realmente eres una bendición para mí, no sé que haría sin todo tu acompañamiento, si no te hubiera conocido yo… no tendría esta gran felicidad que ahora desborda de mi corazón —expresó él mientras besaba su cabeza y también olía el delicioso perfume a rosas que despedía la chica.

—M-Mi cariñito, mi Isse, yo soy la que tengo que agradecerte por haber aparecido en mi vida, por haberme salvado. S-Si hubieras llegado unos minutos tarde yo… y-yo habría perecido, y el destino jamás nos podía haber unido para la eternidad. P-Por eso yo declaro nuevamente… ¡Q-Que te amo! Te amo, Isse, te amo con todo mi corazón, mi alma, todo de mí es tuyo, por siempre —dijo la jovencita albina, moviendo sus orejitas zorrunas de arriba abajo con rapidez a la vez que mostraba un gran sonrojo en su lindo rostro, el cual ella acercó al de su novio para que sólo quedaran a centímetros cerca el uno del otro.

—Yo también te amo con todo mi ser, Kazuri, mi corazón, mi alma, todo de mí te pertenece a ti, y así será eternamente —con aquel comentario hecho, el castaño la besa con mucho cariño, acción que la chica corresponde, sin soltar a su amorcito en su agarre.

Toda esa escenita era observada por Eizani y también por Ahri. La diosa kitsune aun no se acostumbraba a ver a su querida hermanita menor en aquel acto de demostración de amor, por lo que ahora se la notaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada. La pelinegra también lucía ruborizada… pero su rostro, al parecer, denotaba cierta tristeza.

—"Oooowww… ojalá yo también me pueda enamorar así cuando llegue mi momento" —pensó Ahri, soñando con que le llegue su momento también el momento en que se encuentre con esa persona que la haga sentir tan especial, justo como Kazuri con Issei.

Volviendo con los dos tortolitos, ambos se separaron para luego mirarse fijamente. En un momento dado, el castaño mira al horizonte por detrás de la albina, y ella se quedó ligeramente desconcertada.

—Kazuri… ya he tomado mi decisión, ya sé lo que quiero hacer —expresó el muchacho, demostrándole a su noviecita una mirada y una sonrisa totalmente claras, señales de su gran seguridad con respecto a su resolución final.

La linda kitsune de larga cabellera blanca lo podía sentir, tanto en el cálido abrazo que le proporcionaba Issei como el aura que irradiaba el muchacho, ella lo sentía y lo podía predecir… era una buena decisión. Aunque sus labios estuvieran temerosos de preguntar, sus ojos hablaban por ella y expresaban a la perfección sus ansías de conocer el veredicto de su amorcito, y él pudo verla y supo de inmediato lo que quería transmitirle.

—Aceptaré la proposición de Eizani-san, mi amor, me convertiré en un kitsune para así lograr soportar y controlar el poder de Ddraig cuanto antes, de esa manera yo también podré protegerte, podré cuidarte cómo te mereces —reveló el castaño.

En un primer momento, Kazuri se había quedado estupefacta, no podía creer lo que sus peludas orejitas escuchaban… pero nada más unos segundos después una enorme sonrisa ocupó todo su rostro, y con una inmensa felicidad la chica saltó sobre él para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

—¡Cariñitooo! —exclamó ella, muy emocionada, tomando el rostro de su amado con ambas manos —¡Estoy muy feliz por ello! D-Digo… n-no me malentiendas, por favor, yo soy feliz con cualquier elección que tomes, después de todo es lo que tú quieres para tu felicidad y lo entiendo a la perfección, p-pero… e-el que hayas aceptado ser uno de nosotros m-me alegra muchísimo, n-no sabes cuánto —dijo luego, con ese rubor característico en ella, pero más intenso que antes.

Debido a esas expresiones tan tiernas en el rostro de su amada, aparte de las palabras que había dicho al respecto, Issei no puede hacer más que mostrar una gran sonrisa como lo hizo ella en un principio.

—No te preocupes, no he malentendido nada —comentó el castaño, sin quitar las expresiones antes mencionadas de su rostro, el cual observaba fijamente a su linda novia —Aun así yo diré, con total seguridad, que he tomado una muy buena decisión. Me alegra tanto que te sientas tan feliz con esto, mi amor —.

En ese momento el muchacho, abrazando a la albina, la levanta con algo de cuidado a esa afortunada y sonrojada muchachita de cabello blanco, quien a su vez lo toma de las mejillas con suavidad, usando ambas manos en el proceso.

—Ooooowwww mi cariñito, eres tan lindo conmigo —comentó Kazuri, besándolo nuevamente.

Ahri ya no sabía dónde meterse, lucía bastante nerviosa y con las mejillas rojas al igual que Eizani, ambas temblaban y se movían de manera insistente en sus lugares, mirando a todos lados para no incomodar de alguna manera a los dos tortolitos acaramelados. Sólo después de unos minutos, que parecieron eternas horas, la parejita de enamorados se separó y entonces ahí sí Issei tuvo que despedirse de su amada para volver con Eizani y que ella haga lo que tenga que hacer.

—Bueno, mi amor, tengo que volver con Eizani-san, regreso en un momento —le dice Issei a su amada mientras le miraba y tomaba de las manos.

—Aquí te esperaré, amor mío —le responde Kazuri, con una mirada enamorada y muchos corazoncitos volando por doquier.

El muchacho no perdió más tiempo y volvió al encuentro con la diosa kitsune, a quien se la veía muy exaltada por toda la escenita melosa que presenció momentos atrás y a la cual ella no estaba acostumbrada.

—B-B-Bu-Bueno, e-entonces… ¿y-ya… e-estás listo? —preguntó la pobre de Eizani, tartamudeando en el proceso.

—Sí, completamente listo —respondió seguro el castaño.

—O-Okey, e-entonces… vu-vuelve al centro del patio, p-por favor —pidió la diosa kitsune, tratando de calmarse. El muchacho la acata y se dirige al lugar solicitado por ella, una vez que llegó allí se quedó parado sin hacer nada —B-Bien, lo siguiente será… hablar con Ddraig —dijo luego.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso? —preguntó Issei, confundido por la participación que tendría su lagartón amigo en todo esto.

—Necesitamos que esté al tanto de lo que ocurrirá contigo, así también podremos hacer que coopere, ya que necesito un poco de su esencia para imprimirla en tu firma de energía, sólo un poco, así la puedo combinar correctamente para lograr terminar, de manera efectiva, el hechizo de transformación media —responde y explica la joven mujer kitsune.

—Ok… bueno, hagámoslo —comentó el muchacho, sin haber entendido mucho de lo que se le dijo anteriormente.

—De acuerdo. ¿Señor Ddraig? ¿Puede escucharme? —pregunta la diosa kitsune a la gema del guantelete de la Boosted Gear.

— **Fuerte y claro, ¿qué sucede?** —respondió el dragón.

—Vamos a necesitar de un poco de su cooperación para… —iba a decir la kitsune mayor cuando Ddraig se le adelantó.

— **¿El ritual de transformación de mi portador? De acuerdo** —pregunta y responde el lagarto alado, dejando sorprendido al castaño.

—¿Lo sabías? —pregunta Issei, anonadado.

— **Sí, pude escuchar cuando aceptaste la propuesta de esta mujer kitsune, pero luego me quedé dormido cuando hablabas con tu novia, lo siento** —contestó el dragón. Issei no supo bien qué decir frente a eso… — **Aunque debo decir, con total honestidad, que esto será algo que nunca antes me había sucedido, el que mi portador cambie de raza con tal de obtener todo mi poder y controlarlo, una decisión ciertamente arriesgada, pero admirable, por lo que tienes mis respetos, compañero** —expresó luego el dragón, haciendo sentir bien al castaño.

—¡Qué bien! Entonces ya podemos comenzar —anuncia Eizani, con una sonrisa y sus manos juntas —Quédate quieto, Isse-kun, así podré conectar nuevamente contigo mediante un lazo espiritual, también deberé de conectarme con Ddraig para ir administrando el nivel de sus auras y sus esencias puedan conectarse de manera adecuada, no hace falta mencionar que imprimiré también un poco de esencia kitsune en ti, Isse-kun, para que podamos tener éxito —.

Dicho y hecho, Issei se había situado en la posición que le fue especificada momentos atrás, Eizani se ubicó por delante de él, a unos pocos metros de distancia de separación. Después de eso, dos grandes y brillantes círculos mágicos, compuestos por muchas runas, envolvieron a cada uno para que después dichos círculos empezaran a girar muy lentamente. Luego Eizani va extendiendo paulatinamente sus brazos por delante de ella, hasta que quedan levantados totalmente y de manera paralela al suelo, apuntando al castaño.

—Isse-kun voy a necesitar que, por favor, levantes tú también tus brazos así me puedo conectar contigo —pidió nuevamente la albina mayor, a lo cual el muchacho acata de inmediato, haciéndolo de una manera similar a la diosa kitsune.

Una vez que ambos estaban casi en la misma posición, otros círculos mágicos de diferentes tamaños empezaron a crearse alrededor de los brazos de Eizani, como unos cinco en total, para luego formarse en el espacio entre ella y el castaño, para que al final terminaran por crearse en los brazos de Issei, en total la misma cantidad. El joven de corto cabello castaño empezaba a sentir nuevamente el torrente de energía de Eizani que entraba a su cuerpo, recorriendo cada parte de su ser de una manera calmada, sin provocarle ningún tipo de sobresalto, aunque había que recalcar nuevamente que sentía un poco de mareos y hormigueos en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

—Lo que estoy haciendo ahora es preparar y adecuar tu cuerpo para el hechizo de transformación, Isse-kun, hay que hacerlo despacio para que no surjan efectos adversos en tu cuerpo, tanto a corto como a largo plazo —explicó la albina mayor —En tan sólo unos momentos, cuando todo tu organismo esté colmado de este maná tan poderoso y puro, tú hablarás con Ddraig para que vuelva a influir en ti, entonces en ese momento yo nuevamente me tomaré el trabajo de re-adecuar el flujo para con tu esencia y la del dragón, haciendo posible terminar de manera efectiva el hechizo —dijo luego.

—D-De acuerdo, Eizani-sama, cuando esté listo sólo avíseme —responde Issei, algo nervioso por el momento que se acercaba inminente. Por fin tendría la oportunidad de ser más fuerte, y lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio, nadie dijo nada en absoluto, Issei miraba tanto a Eizani, concentrada en el hechizo, como a su linda novia detrás y a lo lejos, siendo acompañada por su mejor amiga Ahri. Se sentía muy extraño para él ser el centro de atención, sin contar que las sensaciones de mareo y hormigueos que antes tuvo ahora ya no estaban más, y eso le pareció extraño.

—Listo, Isse-kun, ya tienes corriendo mi energía por tus venas sin ninguna complicación, estamos preparados para el siguiente paso. Por favor, habla con Ddraig —anunció y pidió la diosa kitsune. Nuevamente, el castaño acató.

—Ddraig, ¿estás ahí? ¿Puedes escucharme? —pregunta Issei, mirando la joya que sobresalía ahora del dorso de su mano, sin estar con su guantelete.

— **Alto y claro, compañero** —responde el lagarto alado — **Dime** —

—Vamos necesitar que hagas correr tu poder por mi cuerpo —contesta el muchacho —¿Es eso, Eizani-san? —pregunta luego a la albina mayor, queriendo cerciorarse.

—Sí, pero que trate de controlarse, no hace falta que despliegue aumentos descontroladamente, con sólo uno bastaría —replicó y aclaró la aludida.

— **Muy bien, así lo haré. ¡BOOST!** —dijo el dragón, aceptando y otorgándole un aumento de poder al castaño, quién nuevamente sintió mareos aunque sumado a ello un poco de dolor de cabeza debido a una extraña presión.

—Muy bien. Quédate tranquilo, Isse-kun, ya estoy regulando ambos flujos energéticos para que puedas soportarlo y no te desmayes. Una vez que ambos queden al mismo nivel podremos terminar con todo esto —dijo la diosa, avocándose rápidamente a su trabajo para evitar que le pasar algo malo al muchacho.

—I-Isse… —susurró Kazuri, un poco preocupada, queriendo dar un paso hacia delante.

—Él estará bien, Kazuri-chan, después de todo está con nuestra diosa, y tu querida hermana, ¿no es así? —pregunta Ahri con un pequeño gesto de amabilidad, intentando tranquilizar a su amiga.

Kazuri no dijo nada por unos segundos, en los cuales notó que su amorcito regresaba a la normalidad, por lo que quedó aliviada.

—S-Sí, creo que tienes razón, Ahri, no deberé de preocuparme —

Pasaron un par de minutos más de silencio, en los cuales sólo hablaban los leves, a la vez que extraños, sonidos que producían los hechizos debajo de los pies de los dos personajes en el centro del patio, hasta que de repente algo increíble sucedió: desde donde Eizani e Issei estaban parados el aire comenzó a moverse hacia afuera, como si fueran dos pequeños ciclones. Ese sorprendente suceso sólo podía significar una cosa…

—¡Ya está! —exclamó Eizani, con mucha emoción —Ahora ambas firmas energéticas están en total equilibrio, éste ya casi es el final del ritual, Isse-kun, ahora sólo permíteme hacer el discurso necesario —decía la diosa, mientras levantaba ambos brazos al cielo y cerraba los ojos —Por mi poder como una de las diosas de Thyllania, yo Eizani, te confiero a ti, Hyodou Issei, la capacidad para convertirte en uno de los nuestros por el tiempo que tú desees, conservando así también tu humanidad para que así sepas que tienes completa libertad para decidir si después quieres revertir todo este proceso. De parte de todos nosotros te desearé mucha suerte en este nueva vida y esperamos que puedas disfrutar de este maravilloso don que se te concede. Ahora… conviértete en un kitsune, Isse-kun —.

Tras haber dicho eso, Eizani bajó los brazos con rapidez, acto seguido una columna de luz envuelve el cuerpo del castaño por unos cuantos segundos, en los cuales era observado expectante por las tres chicas zorrunas presentes en el lugar. Pasado dicho tiempo, aquel fulgor desapareció completamente, dejando a la vista a una persona diferente en el lugar donde antes yació Issei.

Frente a las tres boquiabiertas chicas kitsune estaba parado un Issei distinto, un Issei que poseía una corta cabellera castaña con un look un pelín más salvaje, con orejas zorrunas que adornaban su cabeza, una complexión ligeramente más robusta, cinco colas que sobresalían de su espalda y unos ojos bestiales, los cuales observaron fijamente y con sorpresa a los de Kazuri.

—A-Amorcito… —tartamudeó la linda chica de larga cabellera albina, sin poder creer lo que vislumbraban sus ojos.

 **.**

 **oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

 **.**

Sirzechs había acudido lo antes posible al llamamiento de su hermana menor, y cuando había arrivado a destino la chica lo había bombardeado con muchas preguntas, todas relacionadas a la historia de los kitsune, exigiendo saber por qué se había topado con uno si ella los creía extintos. El pelirrojo le ordenó que se calmara y que dejara de gritar, sobre todo que dejara de faltarle el respeto y que, si quería dialogar pues que lo haga de forma civilizada y respetuosa.

Sirzechs interrogó a Rias, queriendo saber el por qué de querer ahondar en esos temas, y la pelirroja le reveló que había tenido una fuerte discusión con una chica kitsune llamada Kazuri, quien tuvo el gran atrevimiento de quitarle a Issei de su séquito.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió y comprendió las causas de las acciones de su hermana, por lo que admite haberle mentido acerca de la historia de aquella desconocida raza, después contó la verdad de que los kitsunes desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra de un día para el otro sin dejar ni un rastro, previo a la guerra que hubo entre las facciones, dado que ellos no quería entrometerse en ese cruento enfrentamiento. Las tres facciones creyeron extintos a los de la cuarta raza, pero después se dieron cuenta de que seguían con vida gracias a numerosos reportajes de seres extraño, con una apariencia similar, que vagaban brevemente por distintas partes del mundo, para luego desaparecer. Fue ahí que comprendieron que la raza de los kitsunes, raza humana-zorruna e inmensamente poderosa, seguía en pie, seguía existiendo.

—¿E-Esa es… la verdadera historia, Onii-sama? —pregunta Rias, seria pero aun así temblando del enojo.

—Sí, esta vez es la verdadera. No tendría por qué mentirte dados los hechos, Rias —responde Sirzechas con total calma —A todo esto… ¿Una kitsune que se ha llevado algo que no le pertenece? ¿Y dices que fue uno de tus nuevos sirvientes, llamado Hyodou Issei? ¿Realmente… lo ha convertido nuevamente en humano? Eso es algo imposible —pregunta luego, con una mirada algo sorprendida.

—Yo también creía lo mismo, Onii-sama… pero ella me demostró lo contrario — contestó la pelirroja —Así que… cuando me contaste acerca de que los kitsunes eran realmente poderosos… estabas en lo cierto —comentó luego, mirando el suelo con sus puños cerrados.

—Sí, ellos son capaces de proezas nunca antes vistas, proezas que serían rotundamente imposibles de realizar, inclusive para Dios. Si ellos hubieran decidido participar en la guerra entre las tres facciones, con facilidad nos habrían aniquilado por completo, por eso nunca he entendido esa decisión de paz que tuvieron al dejar este planeta repentinamente y así evitar la guerra… aunque, siendo sincero, mucho menos entiendo ahora este penoso e ilegal acto que han cometido en nuestra contra, como lo es el quitarle un sirviente a nuestro clan. Nuestras leyes dictan que los castigos para dicho acto son muy severos, pero… teniendo en cuenta que quien lo llevó a cabo es un integrante de una raza poderosa y desconocida pues… estaríamos en un dilema muy complicado —dijo Sirzechs, sonando algo preocupado entre el aire de seriedad que quería imprimir —Tomaremos este asunto con mucho cuidado, Rias. Primero que nada, vamos a tener que establecer un segundo contacto con ellos, al menos con esa chica que dices te ha quitado a tu sirviente —dijo luego.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! ¡No pienso volver a ver a esa maldita zorra! ¡Si la veo te juro que le voy a…! —gritó Rias, encolerizada, pero luego siendo callada por su hermano.

—¡Cálmate, Rias! —exclamó el pelirrojo, tomándole de los hombros y zamarreándola con fuerza —¿Qué acaso lo que te he dicho no te bastó para comprender que ésta es una situación delicada? Hazme el favor de callarte por un momento y dejar hablar a los demás, ¿me escuchaste? —ordenó luego, obteniendo un tembloroso asentimiento de parte de la pelirroja —Quiero que llames nuevamente a esa chica, a la tal Kazuri, pídele que venga aquí nuevamente para así poder concertar otra reunión… pero por favor, Rias, no armes otro alboroto. Si ella acepta entonces debes llamarme, vendré rápidamente y aquí y en persona hablaré con esa muchacha, así todos podremos llegar a un acuerdo para solucionar este problema. Trataré de que nuestras leyes apliquen, aun en estos casos —.

Rias miró al suelo y suspiró luego con los ojos cerrados, estaba tan enojada que quería solucionar por las malas ese molesto problema… pero lamentablemente para ella tendría que conformarse con acatar lo que le ordenó su hermano mayor, después de todo él era el Rey Demonio y sabía lo que más le podría convenir a un demonio, más a alguien de su familia.

Con molestia ella aceptó, quedando con su hermano en llevar a cabo ese plan formulado momentos atrás. ¿Qué será lo que Sirzechs le dirá a Kazuri para que, según él, este problema pueda ser solucionado? Tendría que esperar para saberlo. Eso sí, estaba más que claro que Rias seguía con la idea de hacer pagar a Kazuri por lo que le ha hecho, por lo que se contentaba con fantasear con algo que fuera muy perjudicial para ella, así sabría lo que es meterse con quien no debiste meterte jamás.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el quinto capítulo. Estaré entonces muy ocupado para que, en el siguiente, puedan disfrutar de la pelea que muchos anhelaban.**

 **Como pudieron haber visto, Issei aceptó convertirse en un kitsune pero no de manera completa, seguirá conservando su humanidad hasta que decida ser un kitsune completo. Eso sí, ya se aclaró que él solo poseerá el poder de Ddraig y nada más.**

 **Paso a responder comentarios:**

" **Tenzalucard123": Y seguirá siendo berrinchuda por un buen tiempo. Espero te haya gustado esta actualización , querido amigo, y gracias por tu comentario.**

" **Tryndamer95": Muchas gracias, querido amigo, y mil disculpas por haberte hecho esperar para que veas el maravilloso momento en donde Issei se convierte en un kitsune, aunque no de manera definitiva, pero algo es algo. Espero que te haya gustado.**

" **Dragon-knight Alan": Ya te he respondido mediante un mensaje privado, espero lo hayas leído. Igual te agradeceré el que me hayas comentado y espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya dejado satisfecho.**

" **AaronVS3": Gracias amigo, espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**

" **Etherias Akastki833": Gracias amigo, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este nuevo capítulo también lo haya hecho. Y tranquilo, no dejaré la historia por nada del mundo.**

 **Bien, eso es todo de momento, yo ya me despido de todos ustedes, no sin antes recomendarles que me sigan en mi página de Facebook "Maestro Guerrero – Fanfiction", allí subo noticias acerca de mis historias, para que así puedan mantenerse al tanto de actualizaciones o novedades.**

 **Suerte y hasta luego!**


End file.
